Prodigies of the Force
by Draco Tamer
Summary: After Code of a Slayer the Kenobi’s and Skywalker’s are building a future. Family and friends. Life and Love. Births and Losses. Follow the families on their many adventures through life.
1. Children of the Force

A/N- Ok, sorry for the looonnnnggg wait time. I know half the fans out there had probably given up on a new one. But here it is. This is going to be a compilation of stories that follow the Kenobi's and the Skywalker's through their lives. This first story is just one chapter. But in the future, if a story goes on past one chapter is will be in Parts. I.E.- Force Pt 1 and Force Pt 2 and so on. Hope you enjoy. And, again, sorry for the wait. :-)

Oh, and none of these people, places or robots belong to me. :-)

_Buffy 'Elisa' Kenobi- 28_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi- 42_

_Willow Amidala Kenobi- 3_

_Anakin Skywalker- 26_

_Padme Skywalker - 31_

_Luke Skywalker- 3 ½ _

_Leia Skywalker- 3 ½ _

**Children of the Force**

"Mum!" A small voice called from down the hall. Buffy looked up from her desk and smiled. She pushed back from her chair and stood up slowly, her hands bracing her lower back.

"Willow, I told you, mummy's working." Buffy smiled at the voice of her husband as her almost three year old came to a skidding halt inside her office. Her long blond hair was pulled back in two long braids and twisted just above her ears, a style that Willow seemed to love more and more. It was the only way she'd let Buffy do her hair anymore. Willow had a small pout on her face as she looked up at her.

"It's ok, Obi-Wan," Buffy said as her husband stepped into her office as well. "I was just finishing up." She walked over to him and stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him lightly. "What were the two of you up to?"

"Well, we were making dinner, but then she escaped and headed in here," Obi-Wan said, smirking down at his daughter, who now wore an innocent 'who me?' look.

"Were you helping your father?" Buffy asked, smiling down at her daughter. Willow nodded her head up and down so fast Buffy was surprised it didn't pop off. "What are we having?"

"Your favorite, mummy!" she said, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. "I got to help set the table," she said proudly and Buffy laughed.

"Very good sweetie, that was nice of you," Buffy said and then stopped walking and put her hand on her belly.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked, putting his hand on her lower back. "Are you sure you don't want me to call Anakin and cancel?" Obi-Wan asked and Buffy smirked. "He would understand."

"No, I'm fine," she said, shaking her head. "Alex is just rolling around in there."

"Is he really Mummy?" Willow asked, looking up at her. "Can I feel?" she asked and Obi-Wan lifted her up at Buffy's nod. Willow put her hand on her mum's very large belly and giggled when her brother moved. "I can feel him!" she said, excitedly. It amazed Buffy, her daughter's ever growing love for her brother. She couldn't wait for him to come out and greet the world.

"I want to see them. It's been almost two weeks," Buffy said, looking up and meeting Obi-Wan's eyes. He smiled and nodded his head as he put Willow back down.

"Alright, but will you at least sit down and rest while I finish dinner?" Obi-Wan asked as Willow made a bee line for the kitchen.

"I promise," Buffy said as she made her way over to their couch. She sat down slowly. She looked up quickly when there came a sound of shattering glass from the kitchen.

"We're fine," Obi-Wan said, looking back in on her as she began to get up. "I dropped a glass, but we're both fine." Buffy laughed at the tone of his voice. She nodded her head and got comfortable with her holobook as she listened to the two of them.

Buffy couldn't really read, not that she minded much. She loved sitting in the living room, listening to the two of them in there cooking. Willow was almost always laughing at something her father had done. Willow was only three now, but she'd be starting her training at the Temple next week. It worried Buffy and excited her. Her very small daughter (she was obviously going to take after her) already showed great skill in the force. And twice now she or Padme had come upon all three children floating their toys.

"I'll get it!" Willow called out, running into the living room a few seconds before there was a knock on their door. Willow was almost to the door before Buffy called out.

"Willow," she said in a scolding tone and Willow nodded, turning back to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, fidgeting as she waited for an answer.

"It's us, Dala," Anakin said and Willow laughed as she opened the door. Only Anakin called her that, it was a nickname taken from her middle name, Amidala. There had been no immediate connection, like with Buffy and Luke, but Anakin was adamant about taking Willow as his Padawan when she was old enough. Anakin greeted Willow and Buffy then headed into the kitchen to talk with Obi-Wan.

The two girls raced off to Willow's room as Luke slowly made his way over to Buffy. He bowed his head slightly and smiled at her. Three and a half years old and already a very serious student of the force. He seemed to have such a feel for it, he already called her Master, despite her insistence that he didn't have to.

"Good evening, Master," Luke said and Buffy smiled at him, patting the couch next to her. He pulled himself up onto the couch and looked up at her.

"How are you this evening, Padawan?" she asked and his smile brightened.

"I'm well," he told her. His eyes fell to her belly and she smiled putting her hand on his shoulder.

"He's awake if you'd like," she said and he nodded his head as he scooted closer to her. He laid his head on her belly and closed his eyes. There seemed to be a connection there as well. Luke swore that he could talk to him, and, after hearing the baby's name, Obi-Wan Alexander Kenobi, he'd started calling him Ben, but wouldn't tell anyone why.

"How are you feeling, Elisa?" Padme asked, sitting down across from Buffy.

"Oh, as well as can be expected," Buffy said, laughing. Padme nodded and smiled at her, then stood up again and walked over to Buffy, sitting down next to her son.

"Luke, honey?" she said. A second later his eyes opened and he looked up at her. "Why don't you go see what your sister and Willow are up to?"

"Ok," he said, nodding, as he put his head back on Buffy's belly. He nodded once again then jumped down and ran towards the giggles coming from Willow's room.

"Oh," Buffy said, smirking at Padme. "Secrets?" she asked and Padme nodded her head, a smirk of her own on her face. She reached over and took Buffy's hand and laid it on her very flat belly. Buffy reeled back in surprise and then laughed out loud.

"Oh, Padme!" she said, reaching over and pulling her into a hug. She pulled back, holding her at arm's length. "I'm so happy for you, for both of you."

Anakin and Obi-Wan came walking in and Anakin had a smirk on his face as he and Obi-Wan sat across from the girls.

"I thought we were going to tell them together?" he asked and Padme laughed.

"Right, like you weren't just in there telling Obi-Wan." She looked at Obi-Wan and he shrugged his shoulders, a blank smile on his face.

"I don't know anything," he said, smirking. "But if I did know something, I would tell you congratulations."

"Thank you," she said, nodding her head. She put her own hand on her belly and a dreamy smile came over her face.

The evening went by with a lot of laughter and joking. Luke had another conversation with Ben, where Luke told them all it was only one more week till Ben was going to be born. To which Buffy said, "That's two and a half weeks early honey, give him time, he'll come soon." But Luke just shook his head and went back to 'talking' with Ben.

It was a long time after dark when Anakin and Padme, both carrying a sleeping child, made their way to their speeder.

"See you soon," Buffy whispered after them.

"Good night," Anakin said, smiling at Obi-Wan then Buffy.

"Good night," Buffy said, smiling back. Anakin and Padme loaded the kids into the speeder then got in themselves. Buffy snuggled her head into Obi-Wan's shoulder as they watched them fly away.

"So, with Padme pregnant again, we're going to be one behind again," Obi-Wan said as the two of them headed back into the house. Buffy looked up at him and he smirked at her.

"This is not a race," she said, shaking her head and placing her hands on her belly. "And besides, they had two at once, that's cheating."

"Right," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head and chuckling, "of course it is."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A week later to the day, Buffy was sitting in her office going over some Council business when she felt a sharp pain through her lower back and stomach. She inhaled sharply as she pushed away from her chair. She put her hand on the desk and used it as leverage to help herself up. She winced as the pain in her stomach increased. This pain was different than last time, more intense than it had been with Willow. As a new pain filled her stomach she called out.

'_Obi-Wan,'_ she called in her mind. He was at the Temple at the moment, with Willow. _'Something's wrong.'_ She made it to the couch before she needed to sit down. She cradled her stomach and doubled over as a piercing pain shot up her back. _'Alex' _was the last coherent thought before an all-consuming pain ripped through her body sending her into a dark oblivion.

-o-o-o-o-

'_Obi-Wan... something's wrong... Alex.' _Obi-Wan's head shot up as the words drifted into his mind. There was no power behind the words at all, as though someone weak or in great pain had said them. He knew right away it was from Elisa, which meant something was wrong with her and the baby, Alex. He was already out the door and running down the hall before he fully realized he needn't be. He pulled out his comm and tried to comm Elisa. He closed it on the third try and shook his head.

'_Elisa!_' he called out sharply in his mind but got only a vague darkness in return. He turned left and shot down the hall towards the small classroom Willow was in. Before he could open the door it was flung open from the other side and Willow was standing there, tears streaming down her face.

"Daddy!" she cried, running to him. He pulled her into his arms. "Something's wrong with Mummy," she wailed as he gave a second's glance to the teacher inside and then turned and ran towards the speeder hangar.

'_Obi-Wan._' Anakin's voice was clearly concerned. '_What's going on? I can feel_-'

'_Where are you?_' Obi-Wan asked, cutting him off mid-thought.

'_We were on our way to the temple, but we've turned around, something's wrong with Elisa_.' It was not a question and Obi-Wan was thankful for that. '_Luke could feel it, he came running in, crying about Elisa and Ben._'

-o-o-o-

Buffy surfaced slowly, her eyes blinking against a harsh light as she sat up. The pain in her stomach was gone, and for some reason that worried her greatly. She reached inside herself, trying to find the problem. It was Alex. Something was wrong with him, she just couldn't see what. She pulled herself up off the couch and made it half way across the room before another pain had her doubling over again. She held herself on her feet though and after it had passed she made herself walk the rest of the way to the door. She put her hand on the door frame and took a deep breath. As she pulled herself up to open the door it opened itself.

"Elisa," Anakin said, putting his arm under hers.

"Hi," she said weakly as Anakin took on most of her weight.

"We have to get you to Temple, the Healers there-"

"No," Buffy said, wincing again as a contraction hit. This she knew, this was a familiar pain. "There's no time," she told him, shaking her head. "He's coming right now."

"Master?" Luke popped in followed by Padme, who was holding a very silent Leia.

"Padme, could you take the kids into Willow's room?" Anakin asked as he led Buffy back towards her room. Padme just nodded as she directed Luke towards Willow's room.

"But-"

"No, you're staying with me, Luke," Padme told him, taking his hand.

-o-o-o-o-

Obi-Wan could hear someone screaming as the two of them approached the apartment. He knew Anakin was with her, but that didn't make him worry any less. Padme was at the door when they crossed through it. She held out her arms and Obi-Wan passed her Willow, who was still crying, though silently now.

"You go with Aunt Padme now, Willow," Obi-Wan said and, seeming to understand the importance of what was going on, she nodded her head then buried it in Padme's shoulder.

"It's ok," Padme said softly to Willow as Obi-Wan rushed towards the other room. "Everything's going to be fine." She walked with Willow back to her room and set her down next to Leia, who still had a very calm look on her face.

Every few minutes they would hear something, and every time they heard Elisa scream or cry out, Willow would shake her head and close her eyes.

"He's not breathing," Leia said as her head popped up and she jumped down from the bed, making her way towards the door.

"Leia, don't-" but she was already out the door. She ran into the other room where Obi-Wan was trying to soothe Elisa as Anakin worked on something. She rushed to her father and climbed up into his lap to see a small baby, his eyes were closed and he was in fact, not breathing. Anakin opened his mouth to say something when she reached out and put one hand on the baby's head and one over his heart. She closed her eyes and Anakin could feel the power working inside of her. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave over any strength he had to her.

After what seemed like forever, the little baby's eyes opened ;he let out a mighty wail as his arms began to fly around as if looking for something. Leia reached out and took his hand and he quieted. She looked back to see that both Obi-Wan and Elisa were staring at her, wonder and joy in their eyes. She let go of his hand and slid down off her father's lap. Anakin picked Alex up and carried him over to his parents. Elisa took the little boy, holding him close to her heart as she smiled down at Leia.

"Thank you," she whispered to Leia who nodded her head then closed her eyes and promptly crumpled to the ground.

-o-o-o-o-

"She'll be fine, just a lot of energy to expend at such a young age," Master Healer Allie told Anakin and Padme an hour later after everyone had finally made it to the Healers. "It's not every day that the younglings get to save lives. It's an extraordinary gift."

"It is," Padme said, nodding her head as she watched her baby girl sleep.

"How's Elisa doing?" Anakin asked, looking up from his little princess.

"She and the baby are going to be fine. She lost a lot of blood, but had you not shown up when you did, it would have been a lot worse," Allie told them and Padme sighed in relief.

"You can go see them if you'd like. In fact, I'm fairly sure someone is already in there with them." She smirked as the two of them looked at each other.

"Luke," Anakin said after a moment and Allie nodded her head.

"They're just down this way, I'll show you," Allie said, smiling the whole way.

"Didn't we leave him in the care of Master Cantin?" Padme asked, smiling as well.

"We did," Anakin agreed, nodding his head. "But, he is his father's son."

"Well, I won't argue with you there," Padme told him.

-o-o-o-o-

"Wait till you're older," Luke was saying to a sleeping Alex as he bent over his crib. "I'll show you everything. I'll teach you how to work on a speeder, I'm building one with my dad now." Elisa was sitting in her bed with Padme sitting next to her. Luke reached in and laid his hand on Alex's forehead and smiled, nodding his head.

"I know it's scary, but you'll get used to it," Luke said as if in reply to something Alex had said.

"You don't think..." Buffy let the thought trail off as she locked eyes with Padme.

"Who knows, we are talking about our kids," Padme said and Buffy smiled.

"And we never do things the normal way," Buffy agreed, nodding her head.

"Mom," Luke said as he stepped away from the crib and headed over to them.

"Yes, baby?" Padme asked as Luke walked over to the two of them and pulled himself up onto the bed.

"Is Leia a Healer?" he asked and Padme smiled at him.

"She could be, if she likes," Padme said, nodding her head. "She has a feeling for it, just like you do with machinery, you got that from your father." Luke beamed at that and Buffy smirked.

"You got a few things from your father," Buffy said, trying not to laugh. Padme scowled at her and Luke looked between the two of them.

"Like what?" he asked and Buffy laughed harder.

"Like your hair color and your beautiful blue eyes," Padme said, smiling down at her son.

"Ok," Luke said, smiling over at Buffy. "Ben's happy to be out, but he's a little scared."

"Thanks," Buffy said, ruffling his hair. He jumped down and ran out the door, turning to his right and heading into Willow's room.

"You're going to have your hands full with him," Buffy said, smirking at Padme.

"So are you, Master," Padme shot back, smirking as the grin on Buffy's face faltered a little.

"Ah well, he'll make such a fine Jedi," Buffy said, shifting to the right and wincing a little.

"Are you ok?" Padme asked and Buffy nodded her head.

"I'm fine," she said, then looked up at the doorway. "Fine," she said again at the worried looking Obi-Wan. He looked her over once and nodded his head before he walked back into the living room where he was talking with Anakin.

"So, how long are you restricted to bed?" Padme teased and Buffy sighed.

"At least two days," she said, shaking her head. "But I'm fine, really." She tried to cover the wince when her restlessness caused her to move again and Padme giggled a little.

"Sure you are," she said, patting Buffy's hand.

-o-o-o-o-

"I wanna see," Willow said, jumping up and down in front of the crib. "I wanna see," she said again and Buffy smiled as she picked her up and held her above the little pink crib.

"She's so pretty," Willow said in a whisper. Buffy looked over her shoulder at Padme, who was propped up by a few pillows. Willow reached out and brushed away a long dark strand of hair. Buffy was amazed by the amount of hair this kid was born with. She set Willow back down and the little girl walked over to Padme and sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"Did Anakin tell you her name?" Padme asked and Buffy shook her head, smiling.

"He wouldn't, said you'd want to tell me," Buffy said and Padme smirked.

"Would you bring her over here?" Padme asked and Buffy nodded her head. Gently she picked up the only-a-few-hours-old baby and carried her over to her mother. Padme took the sleeping baby into her arms and sighed in contentment.

"There is nothing like holding a child in your arms," Padme said, smiling up at Buffy.

"I hear you there," Buffy said, reaching over and pulling Willow into her lap. Willow giggled and snuggled into her mother's arms. "So, her name?" Buffy asked and Willow looked up from the crook of Buffy's arm.

"Elisa, Willow, I'd like you to meet the newest in the Skywalker family." She shifted so that both of them could see the sleeping face of the little girl. "This is Buffy Annie Skywalker."

Buffy took a deep breath and smiled at her friend as she reached across the bed and laid her hand on Padme's arm. No one, aside from Obi-Wan, called her that, ever, and then very rarely. So, to hear it all the time now, it would be wonderful.

"I think it's a beautiful name," Buffy said as a tear ran down her cheek, "thank you." And Padme nodded her head as tears ran down her face as well.

"It's a pretty name but I don't see what the big deal is," Willow said and both women burst into laughter.


	2. Little Scoundrel Pt 1

_Buffy 'Elisa' Kenobi- 30_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi- 44_

_Willow Amidala Kenobi- 5_

_Obi-Wan Alexander 'Alex' Kenobi- 2_

_Anakin Skywalker- 28_

_Padme Skywalker – 33_

_Luke Skywalker- 5 ½ _

_Leia Skywalker- 5 ½ _

_Buffy Skywalker- 1 ½ _

None of these people, places or robots belong to me. :-)

**Little Scoundrel Pt. 1**

Buffy walked down the crowded street, her eyes firmly fixed on the man a few meters in front of her. He was a good six feet tall and so he towered over most of the people on the street. He was the ringleader in a smuggling and slave trading ring that Buffy had been working on bringing down for the last six months. In the last two years she and Anakin had worked hard and had almost totally eradicated slavery. Even in the outer rim they were starting to get their point across. Anakin had finally done what he vowed to so many years ago, there were no more slaves on Tatooine.

The man she was following, Garris Shrike, was scum of the worst kind. He used kids in almost all his scams; he had a small pickpocket ring as well as the smuggling. So far he was one of the only ones they hadn't been able to get their hands on. He kept slipping through their fingers. But two nights ago Buffy had gotten a report that he was going to be here on Adarlon attending some meeting with his higher ups.

Buffy was so intent on following him that she almost didn't feel the hand slide into her robe pocket. As it was she almost missed grabbing the kid's collar. She whipped him around till he was facing her, and he was just about eye level to her. His dark brown hair was sticking up wildly everywhere. Buffy, while holding him still, looked around the street.

"Damn," she said, glaring back at the kid. "I lost him." She looked the boy in the eyes, he couldn't be more than fourteen of fifteen. "Hand it over," she said, holding out her hand.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," he said, glaring at her while trying to get loose. "I don't got nothing!"

"Look kid, I'm not in the mood for this. You made me lose my target and if Shrike gets away again I'm going to be very sore with you." She nodded her head when his eyes went wide at the name. "So you're one of his, huh?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I don't know-"

"What I'm talking about, I know," Buffy finished for him, nodding her head. "What's your name?" He opened his mouth to answer her and Buffy glared down at him. "Your real name, and believe me when I say I'll know if you're lying."

"Han," he said, grudgingly. "It's Han Solo."

"Solo, huh?" Buffy asked, nodding; he did look to be on his own. "Well Han, it's nice to meet you." She reached down with her other hand and took his arm. "How long have you been working for Shrike?" He opened his mouth again and Buffy glared down at him again. "The truth."

"Most my life," he said, shrugging, no longer struggling as she led him down the street by the arm. "You gonna turn me in?" he asked. His voice held an edge of fear to it. Most likely Shrike had a hefty punishment for getting caught.

"No," Buffy said, shaking her head. "Though I do have a few questions for you."

"Who are you?" he asked and Buffy looked down at him.

"I'm Elisa," she said, smiling at him for the first time. "Elisa Kenobi." His eyes went a little wide at this and Buffy's smile turned to a smirk. "Heard of me?"

"Hear of you?" he asked, nodding his head, now a little excited. "Who hasn't? You single-handedly brought down the Siths and –" He cut himself off and shook his head. Obviously upset with himself for letting his awe show through.

"I certainly didn't do it single-handedly. My husband and our best friend helped a lot," Buffy said and he nodded his head.

"Anakin Skywalker," he said and his voice held even more awe, though he was trying to hide it now. "So you're a Jedi," he said and Buffy nodded her head. "That's how you caught me, no one else could have done it," he said, looking smug now. "I'm the very best there is."

"I'm sure you are," Buffy said.

"You're not going to take me to the kid's home, are ya?" he asked now. His voice held a pleading edge to it.

"This is no place for you," she told him and he shook his head. Though she was sure if he'd grown up here most his life, which it did look like, he would never fit in at a kid's home, not even the ones back home on Coruscant.

"I'll just run away again, I've done it before," he told her, his voice defiant.

"I'm sure you have," she said, nodding her head. So what to do with him? "Ah, here we are," she said, looking up at the docking bay they had come to. "Come on," she said, leading him inside the bay.

"Wow," Han said, looking up at the huge ship. "Is this your ship?"

"No," Buffy said, shaking her head. "It's a friend's, but he lets me take her out every once in a while."

"Hey there Elisa, who you got there?" Jarith asked as he came walking down the ramp. Elisa smiled up at him and pulled Han forwards.

"This is Han Solo," she said, looking down at the kid. "He tried to pick my pocket." Jarith laughed out loud and the teen looked offended.

"Han, this is Jarith Calrissian, he's the captain of this ship," Buffy said and Han nodded. "Come on, we'll get you something to eat and see if you can't answer a few questions for me." Han nodded his head again, resolved that she could feed him, but he wasn't telling her nothing. He looked around the ship as they walked on. Buffy smiled to herself when his eyes got wide once or twice when he saw something he liked on the ship.

"Where's Lando?" Buffy asked as they entered the eatery. Jarith smirked and looked up at her.

"Where he always is," Jarith said and Buffy nodded her head, smirking as well. That kid was always in the engine room working on something, though he'd never actually made anything work. "Well, I'll leave you to it, have fun, kid."

"I ain't no kid," Han told Buffy as Jarith walked out.

"He doesn't mean anything by it, Han," Buffy said, pulling something from the cooler. "He's just being playful."

"Well, I don't like him," Han said, crossing his arms over his chest. He must have realized how childish that looked because he uncrossed them and sat down at the table.

"So, how old are you?" Buffy asked as she slipped a bowl of hot soup in front of him. He picked up the spoon and dug into it.

"Round fifteen, I think," he told her and Buffy nodded her head, taking a spoonful of her own soup. "Not sure exactly when I was born." He shrugged his shoulders. "I been on my own my whole life, Shrike took me in when I was a kid. He takes care of me," he said and Buffy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She could see by the bruise on his arm and the cut on his upper lip just how well Shrike 'took care of him.'

"And you wouldn't rather have a real family?" Buffy asked as she watched him practically suck down the soup. He shook his head and shrugged.

"Had one, they left me, can't say as I'd like it again," he told her and she nodded her head. She liked this kid, he had a lot of spunk. Though he was overly insecure, but she could see how that might happen.

"So, you're not taking me to the kid's home, and you're not turning me in," Han said around a mouth full of bread. "What are ya gonna do with me?"

"Well-"

"Elisa." Lando came to a skidding halt as he ran into the room. "Dad needs you, said it's important." He looked as if he'd run all the way from the cockpit. Buffy stood and nodded her head.

"Keep an eye on our guest here, Lando," she said, smiling at Han. Lando nodded his head and took her seat as she walked out the doors.

"So, you tried to pickpocket Elisa?" Lando asked, looking across the table at the teen. He couldn't be much younger than himself. Han glared back at the boy and Lando laughed.

-o-o-o-

"What's wrong, Jarith?" Buffy asked as she slipped into the cockpit. Jarith turned around in his seat, his face was grave. "Jarith, what is it?" Buffy asked as her mind went to her home and family.

"It's Obi-Wan," Jarith said as her face paled. "He's missing."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Buffy walked slowly back towards the eatery. Jarith was readying the ship, they were going home, but Buffy didn't want to abandon this kid, he could help them, and already she'd grown a little attached to him. The scene she walked into in the eatery might have been funny if she hadn't been so worried. Lando and Han were sitting across from each other, their arms crossed, both boys wearing the same glare.

"Lando," Buffy said as she walked in. "Your father needs you to help him set up." Lando nodded his head as he stood up. He glanced once at Han before he walked out of the room.

"What happened?" Han asked despite himself. She looked like someone had just died.

"Something's happening back home and I have to go," she said and he immediately stiffened. 'Here we go again,' he thought, shaking his head as he stood.

"Well, thanks for the meal," he said, heading for the door. "See ya."

"As I see it Han, you have two options," she said and he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Yeah," Buffy told him as she walked over to the table and sat down. She looked down at her hands for a moment, studying her wedding ring, then sighed. "You can stay here, and wait for the day you get caught by someone _not_ as nice as me." The glare on Han's face only intensified. "Or," she said, looking up and meeting his eyes, "you can come with me. I can't stay here to finish this now, but I will come back, and if you come with me, someday you can help me bring down Shrike, and be free of him forever. Then maybe you could have a chance at a real life, doing something other than picking pockets."

Han just stared at her, his face a mask of emotions. Buffy recognized all of them. Hope, fear, longing, loneliness; feelings she herself had struggled with at one time or another. He stared hard at her, trying to read her, so she made herself open to him. She knew he couldn't read her the way a Jedi might, but she knew he could read faces, and people. Finally he walked over to her and sat down again across from her. He met her eyes this time then he looked around the ship.

"You know, I saw a few things on this hunk of junk that could use some repairs, I could fix 'em up for you," he told her and Buffy only let out a small smile as she nodded her head.

"I'm sure Jarith would love the help," Buffy told him as she stood. "We should be leaving shortly, do you..." She looked him over. "Do you need anything?"

"No," he said flatly and Buffy nodded her head.

"When we get to Coruscant just stick close to me," she told him.

"Ok," he said, nodding his head.

Buffy nodded too, looking around the kitchen. "There's more food if you're hungry and –" She had to stop herself as the emotions swimming through her threatened to bubble over. "And try and stay out of trouble," she said before she turned and walked out the door leaving Han sitting in the eatery alone.

Something was wrong, but he didn't know what. Something bad must have happened back on Coruscant. He'd never been there before, he'd never really been anywhere before. He looked up when the doors opened again and an equally sad looking Lando walked in. He looked up at Han and sighed.

"Elisa wants me to make sure you're ok," he told him and Han nodded. 'What was going on with these people?' Han wondered. "We're taking off soon."

"Right," Han said, nodding his head. "So, what's going on?" he asked, feeling very out of place.

"Obi-Wan's gone missing," Lando told him, not sure that he should, but he needed to talk to someone about it. Obi-Wan was as close to an uncle as he'd ever had and he was worried for him.

"Missing?" Han asked and Lando nodded his head as he walked over and sat down. He pulled a hunk of bread off the loaf then just stared at it. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Lando said, shaking his head and he set the bread down. "They didn't tell me anything."

-o-o-o-o-

Buffy looked up at the holo picture on the wall in the cargo bay of the Falcon. It was one of her and Obi-Wan, taken on their way to their honeymoon. Buffy rolled her shoulders as she paced in the cargo bay. How could he be missing? They never went on missions at the same time, someone was always with the kids, so what could have happened? Buffy looked up at the noise at the door and saw Han standing there looking at her.

"How long did it take you to lose Lando?" she asked as he walked over to her.

"Not long," Han said, shaking his head. He didn't really know what to say. He didn't really know her, but he felt bad for her. Everyone knew her story, and how much in love the Kenobi's were. The first Jedi to be married, while still being Jedi.

"Can I... is there anything I can do?" he asked, feeling foolish. What was he, a fifteen year old going to do, that a Jedi Knight couldn't do. Buffy looked up at him and he could see that she was fighting back tears. "Look, I mean, I'm sure he's fine."

"Lando told you?" she asked and he could hear that she wasn't upset about it. He nodded his head and took a step further away from the door. "He must have hacked his father's comms. There's not much that kid can't do to a data center."

"All he told me was Obi-Wan was missing. He didn't know anything else." Han told her in an attempt to cover for Lando.

"That's all any of us know," Buffy sighed and sat down on a crate. "The council doesn't want to tell me more over the comms." She ran her hands through her hair and looked up at Han. He just stood there, still very unsure of himself around her. She was the first person to approach him with help without wanting something for herself. Sure she wanted to bring down Shrike, but that was something he'd gladly help with, when the time came. Han's eyes drifted up to the holopic on the wall and he walked over to it. Buffy watched him as he looked up at the picture, studying it.

"How long ago was this taken?" he asked, turning to look back at her.

"Almost five years ago now," Buffy said, smiling back at it. "We were on our Honeymoon." Han didn't seem to recognize the word and Buffy smiled. She'd explained it to Obi-Wan at the time too. "It was right after we got married."

"Oh," he said, nodding his head.

"Elisa." Buffy looked up as Jarith's voice came up over the com. "We're almost there."

"For now, just stick by me," Buffy told Han when he met her eyes. "I assume you know how to use that blaster tucked in your boot?" Han looked startled and she smirked. "Did you really think I'd missed it?" He rolled his eyes then nodded his head.

"I'm the best shot out there," he told her and Buffy smirked again.

"Of course you are," she agreed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Master Kenobi." A young Padawan greeted Buffy at the bottom of the Falcon's ramp. She nodded her head and the young boy looked behind her at Han.

"Han, this Padawan Samish." The young boy looked a little shocked that Buffy knew his name. "Samish, this is Han Solo, he's a friend." The young boy nodded his head as they walked away from the ship and out of the hangar.

"Master Anakin sent me to meet you," Samish told her. "They are waiting for you in the council room."

"Thank you, Samish." The young boy nodded and split off from them, going the other way. Buffy and Han walked in silence to the council room. At the doors Buffy stopped and turned to look at him.

"Thank you for coming, Han." She smiled a little at him then opened the door and walked in, leaving him standing there looking a little bewildered. Her kids were waiting on the other side of the door for her. Willow had tears running down her face, but she was not crying, and Alex looked very lost and confused. He was still almost too young to understand what was going on.

"Master Kenobi." Buffy nodded at Master Yoda after she bent down and picked up her kids.

"Master Yoda, what happened?" she asked as she walked farther into the room. Han just stood there in the doorway, not sure what to do, feeling a little lost.

"Obi-Wan has -" Anakin stopped at a look from Padme. Buffy looked down at the kids and back at Anakin.

"Let me take them," Master Allie said as she stood from her seat and walked over to Elisa. She was reluctant to let them go, but she did not want to talk about what had happened in front of them. Finally, she nodded, looking down at the kids.

"Willow, I need you to keep a close eye on your brother, ok?" she asked and Willow nodded her head. She looked up at Padme.

"Where are your kids?" she asked.

"Shmi is visiting with Cliegg," Padme replied.

"Allie is going to take you to Leia, Luke and Buffy, ok?" Buffy asked and Willow nodded her head very solemnly. Buffy had decided long ago that Willow must get her calm from her father, because it was not from her side of the family. Buffy kissed each of them on the head then handed them over to Allie. Buffy took a deep breath then turned to the door.

"You planning to join us Han?" she asked and he looked a little surprised then nodded his head. "Ok, we're going to make this fast," Buffy said as Han walked into the room. "This is Han, he's one of Shrike's. But he wants to help take him down." Everyone nodded their heads, not asking any in-depth questions, those could all wait.

"Han, this is Padme, Anakin, Master Yoda and Master Windu." She pointed them out as she said their names and they all nodded to Han. "Ok, so what happened to my husband?"

"Last night he showed up in the dead of night with Willow and Alex," Padme started, taking a deep breath. "He said something had come up and could we watch them for him."

"He wouldn't tell me what had happened and he was blocking me," Anakin jumped in and Elisa looked to him. "He was in and out in no more than five minutes."

"When we couldn't get a hold of him, no matter what we tried we started to worry," Padme told her and Buffy nodded as her own heart began to fill with worry.

"We went to your apartment, to see if we could find out where he'd gone," Padme continued. "It was so unlike him, to just leave the kids, even with us, without an explanation."

"Of course," Buffy said, her voice a little weak.

"And that's when we found this," Anakin held out Obi-Wan's com. Buffy looked at it then back up at him. "Listen," he said, pushing a button.

"Obi-Wan, I hope you get this. I had to rig this just right so-" The voice stopped for a moment and Buffy went pale. "I - someone is coming, are you tracing this? I've been caught, it's not Shrike. I'm not sure who it is. Obi-Wan, I-"

Buffy looked from the little com to Anakin then back again.

"That was me," she said and everyone nodded. "But I never made a call like that. I mean, I'm fine."

"That's not the worst of it," Anakin said and Buffy looked back up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked and Anakin pushed another button.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. She never came back to the ship." Jarith's voice rang out over the com.

"I got a message from her." Buffy took a step closer to Anakin at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice.

"Look, I'm sure she's fine. She's only a few hours late." Jarith told Obi-Wan.

"No, something's happened. Thank you Jarith."

"Why didn't he try and com me?" Buffy asked, looking up at them.

"His com wouldn't connect to yours. We tried comming you, and it wouldn't work, not from anyone's com. That's why we had to call the ship," Anakin explained to her and Buffy nodded.

"Did you trace it?" she asked and Anakin nodded his head slowly; something came over his face that worried Buffy. "Where did it come from?"

"Mustafar," he said and Buffy stared at him. Of all the places. Why hadn't he called out to her? Even over that great a distance she may have heard him. Maybe he had tried and she hadn't heard him. Buffy walked over and sat in Obi-Wan's chair on the council. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

As her breath began to even out she started to reach out into the force, searching for the very familiar feeling that she associated with Obi-Wan. It took her a long while to find it, and when she did it was incredibly weak. And then, as if she had opened her eyes, she could see him. He was sitting on the floor of a dark room, his head bowed his arms behind his back. Slowly she watched as his head came up, and it felt to her as though he were looking her right in the eyes.

'_Stay away!' _Buffy's eyes popped open and she found herself back in the council room, everyone gathered around her, worried looks on their faces.

'Stay away' Buffy thought, shaking her head as she slowly stood from the chair. Who the hell did he think he was talking to?

"We have to go, we have to go right now," she said and everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement.


	3. Little Scoundrel Pt 2

_Buffy 'Elisa' Kenobi- 30_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi- 44_

_Willow Amidala Kenobi- 5_

_Obi-Wan Alexander 'Alex' Kenobi- 2_

_Anakin Skywalker- 30_

_Padme Skywalker - 36_

_Luke Skywalker- 5 ½ _

_Leia Skywalker- 5 ½ _

_Buffy Skywalker- 1 ½ _

**Little Scoundrel Pt. 2**

Willow and Alex were fast asleep, his tiny little head resting on her shoulder with her arm wrapped around him. Buffy took a step farther into the room and Padme came into view. She was sitting in the chair that overlooked the whole room. The twins were asleep next to Willow and Alex, in an almost mirror pose and Lil Buffy was asleep in her mother's arms. Padme looked up as Buffy moved slowly through the room.

"He can feel it." Buffy said looking down at her son and daughter as she passed.

"Unfortunately, Alex is very in tuned to his father, just like Luke." Padme said nodding her head as Buffy sighed. "I don't think he can feel anything Obi-Wan is feeling, he's just-

"Aware, and that's bad enough." Buffy finished. Never had she thought she'd want to block her children from their own powers. But at this moment, she couldn't think of anything she wanted more.

"When are you leaving?" Padme asked and Buffy sighed.

"Not soon enough." Buffy said shaking her head. She paced back and forth, her eyes going to her children ever once and a while.

"Luke wants to go." Padme said and Buffy's head flipped around to look at her.

"He's just concerned, he knows he can't, deep down he understands."

"I know." Padme said nodding her head. "But he's putting up quite the argument." Buffy shook her head then went back to her pacing.

"He'll be lucky to see the outside of the training rooms before he's 12." Buffy said looking back at Padme and smiling a little.

"Anakin is preparing the Falcon?" Padme asked and Buffy nodded her head. "I wish..." Padme trailed off and Buffy looked over at her. While Padme was no Jedi, she was a fighter, and staying home, even to watch the kids, it wasn't fair, not for a fighter. Buffy understood what it was she wished, without her even putting it into words.

"Who are we going to have watch the kids?" Buffy asked walking over to her. She kneeled in front of her. "It has to be someone we trust, Windu, or Yoda?"

"But-

"Padme, do you want to come?" Buffy asked and Padme looked over at her sleeping kids. Then down at the small toddler in her arms. She looked back up at Buffy.

"Yes." She said after a long moment. "But, the kids...I mean, if something happened to all of us."

"Padme, we have a better chance of making it out of this if we're all together. And, force forbid, something were to happen, you know they'd all be well taken care of." Buffy put her hand on Lil Buffy's head and smoothed back her long blond hair. She looked so much like her father. Then she looked up at Padme. "I think we're going to need all the help we can get on this one."

"Ok." Padme said nodding her head.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Buffy knelt in front of her daughter. She could feel the fear and turmoil in her little body; it was coming off her in waves so strong that it scared Buffy. But it didn't show on her face, not even a trace of the fear she was feeling. She was putting up a strong front, not only for her mother, but for her little brother, who looked up to her.

"We'll be alright." Willow told her mother as she put her arm around her little brothers' shoulder. Yoda and Windu stood a few feet away, little Buffy was asleep in Windu's arms, still a strange sight for Buffy.

"I know you will baby." Buffy said gathering them both into her arms.

"Bring daddy home?" Alex asked pulling away from his mom so he could look up into her eyes. Buffy took a deep breath and looked down at his little face, so much like Obi-Wan's.

"I will do everything within my powers to bring him home safe." Buffy said as truthfully as she could. She didn't want to promise, not on something like this. He nodded his head once, as if he understood her hesitation, and then snuggled back into her arms with his sister.

"Elisa." Buffy looked up over her shoulder when someone touched her. "We need to go." Luke and Leia walked from Anakin over to Windu and Yoda, both now almost as tall as Yoda.

Buffy nodded her head at Anakin and looked back down at her kids. She looked up again at Yoda and Windu, both wore solemn faces. She pulled her kids away from herself and looked at them; she forced a smile and kissed both of them on the forehead.

"I'll see you soon." They both nodded their heads and Buffy stood. Windu and Yoda walked forward and stood behind the kids. Buffy sighed then turned and walked out the doors after Anakin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Can't this piece of shit go any faster?" Buffy asked shaking her head as she paced back and forth in front of Anakin and Padme. They were in the dining hall, though none of them were eating anything. It amazed both Anakin and Padme, that after so long here, Elisa still retained a lot of her world, especially in her speech.

"Elisa why don't you-

"I swear if you tell me to sit down _one_ more time Anakin..." Buffy trailed off then took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Anakin said nodding his head at her.

"I just keep seeing his face and the little room he was in and..." She trailed off as she fell into the chair that was behind her. She put her face in her hands and concentrated on keeping her emotions level and calm. She wouldn't be any good to Obi-Wan if she was a blubbering mess. They had been flying for a very long time now, and Buffy was beginning to worry if they'd get there in time.

"So, do we have any ideas as to who has him, or why?" Anakin asked trying to turn her mind from worries.

"I do." Buffy said nodding her head a grim look on her face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Willow was the first to wake; it had been very late at night when their parents had set off to find her father. She sat up slowly and looked around the small room she was in. It was not her room; it was not a room she recognized at all. But the feeling it gave off was safe and secure so she didn't worry as she waited for the others to wake. It didn't take long.

When all together like this there seemed to be some kind of unseen link between the five of them. And even though Alex could hardly talk yet, and Buffy to an even lesser extent, they could communicate well with the other three. Leia was the first one to sit up and sigh as she rubbed her eyes, not far behind her, as per usual, was Luke. Alex and Buffy opened their eyes and sat up at almost the exact same moment.

"There has to be something we can do." Luke said after a few moments of silence. "I hate sitting around waiting."

"Well none of us like it much." Willow told him and the pout on his face faded a little as he remembered it was her father that was missing. Luke looked over at Alex and nodded his head.

"They'll all be fine." He assured the little boy as though he had said something to him. "They've been through worse than this." The adults had made it a point of telling the stories of the things they'd done before, to reassure the kids. But they also taught them that things happened that weren't always good. So while they all held out hope and told each other it would be fine, inside they were all preparing for the worst of news.

"I've been reading." Leia started and they all nodded their heads, she was always reading. "And I think we should send Obi-Wan our strength."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked and Lil Buffy nodded her head as if to say 'Yeah, what?'

"We'd all go into a meditative state, this may be easier for us then the little ones, so we'll have to help them first, then we search out Uncle Obi-Wan. We can send him our love and strength." Leia explained and they nodded their heads, though they didn't quite understand.

"Will it help?" Luke asked and Leia nodded her head.

"I read a few stories about people, Jedi, doing it before, it helped them. And, it's all we can do, this time." Leia told them. Willow stood up and every one followed suit. They headed towards the door, it swooshed open and they all walked through. Yoda and Windu were sitting in their chairs; apparently they had been in a side room off the main Council room.

"Slept long, you did not." Yoda said when he saw them coming. He had a soft look on his face and Willow nodded her head.

"We're worried." Willow said and everyone nodded behind her. Even though she was almost six months younger then the twins it seemed they had taken her as their semi leader. It was something that the family found very intriguing. And something that Buffy worried about constantly, she knew what that responsibility held, and she sometimes wished it had not been placed on her daughter.

"Have something on your mind you do." Yoda said nodding his head. "Want to help, you do." He looked up at Windu who sighed. "Ideas have you?"

"Yes Master." Willow said nodding her head.

"Well, have a seat and tell us." Windu said nodding to the pillows that sat in front of the two masters. Five of them, as if they had known the kids were coming.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Who-

"Did we just speed up?" Buffy demanded as she looked around. The whole ship seemed to shutter then jump as though gaining speed rapidly. Buffy hurried over to the com and called out to Jarith.

"Did we just speed up?" She asked.

"We did." He said, though he sounded slightly confused. "Though I'm not sure how we did it."

"_I saw a few things on this hunk of junk that could use some repairs, I could fix 'em up for you" _The words popped into Buffy's head and she knew exactly how they had sped up. She switched the com system over to the whole ship.

"Han?" She said and heard it echo all around her. "If you're here you'd better come out." She waited a few seconds but got total silence. "Don't make me find you Han." She waited a few seconds again and just as she was reaching out to say more the constant static stopped.

"I'm sorry." The voice said and Buffy shook her head as she looked back at Anakin and Padme. Anakin had a small smile on his face and Buffy glared at him. "I just wanted to help." Buffy sighed and then nodded her head.

"I'm sure you did." She smiled a little and thought it was something she could have seen Obi-Wan doing as a little Padawan, being left behind on a mission. "Come up to the Dining hall."

"Ok." Han said and Buffy remembered something.

"And Han?" She said and waited.

"Yes?" He asked his voice slightly nervous.

"Thank you." Buffy said.

"It was easy." He told her, and she could almost see the relief on his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Buffy stared out the cockpit window as they approached the planet. The last place she ever wanted to see again. As they drew closer the feeling of Obi-Wan grew stronger, which, she took as a good sign.

"Any signs of a defense system?" Buffy asked looking over at Jarith. He shook his head as he fiddled with a few buttons on the dash. Then he smiled and looked up at her.

"Nope, place looks almost totally deserted." He told her and she sighed.

"Yeah, it's the '_almost'_ that I'm worried about." She said sitting down next to him in the co-pilots seat. "Can you get an accurate count?"

"Nope, sorry, too much interference." He looked worried and she didn't blame him. This could go very badly if they didn't plan it all out just right. "But as far as I can see, this is the only part of the complex that's operating." He told her as he pulled up a blue print of the complex below. He pointed out a spot to her and she nodded.

"We'll land here." She said pointing out a spot quite a ways from the complex. "We'll try sneaking up on him, but my guess is he already knows we're here." She stood and headed to the door.

"You know who we're up against here?" Jarith asked and Buffy nodded her head.

"Yeah." She said before she walked out the door and headed back to the ramp where she was meeting Anakin and Padme.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You'll stay here?" Buffy asked looking down at Han. He nodded his head and she smiled not buying it for even the slightest second. The first opportunity he got he was going to be out there trying to help. A part of Buffy wanted to lock him in the dining hall, but she wouldn't. He'd just find his way out anyway. So she gave him a reason to stay.

"Ok, I need you to work on something for me." She said and his eyes lit up a little.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Have you reached out to him?" Anakin whispered looking sideways at Buffy. She nodded her head and sighed.

"Something's blocking him." He told him and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I can't get through either. Think he's been drugged?" Anakin asked and she nodded her head.

"It would have to be really powerful." Buffy said and they nodded their heads.

"Elisa, earlier you said you thought you knew who it was." Padme said and Buffy nodded her head.

"I do." She looking down at the dark brown dirt under her feet and sighed. "A few years ago, when Padme got kidnapped, I started to figure it out then."

"What does that have to do with this?" Anakin asked not understanding.

"You told me, what did she call herself? Belle, she was his go between, she told you he wanted me-

"Alive and well." Anakin finished for her and she nodded. "He wanted to cut off your head" After a few seconds it began to dawn on Anakin. "Just like-

"Just like I did to his father." Buffy finished this time nodding her head.

"But, Boba was no more than a child then." Padme said and Buffy nodded her head.

"That's why it took me a while to come to the conclusion that it was him." Buffy explained in a low voice as they came to the outskirts of the building. "He was a child, but he was also a clone, a clone with his accelerated growth turned off. I don't imagine it would be extremely hard to have that turned on again." Buffy told them and they both nodded.

"We're going to have to be very careful here." Buffy said and Anakin nodded.

"Revenge is a very powerful emotion." He agreed looking to his other side at Padme. They walked in silence for a while till they came to the place they had decided to use as their way in. It was a very old, mostly forgotten about drainage system. Buffy went in first; it was a large tube, at least seven feet high and four feet wide. Buffy sent out a silent thought to Obi-Wan, he may not be able to respond, but something told her he could hear her, one way or another.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The light was so bright that his eyes snapped closed as soon as he opened them. He took a deep breath and took stock of his body. He was sore, all over, and his hands were tied behind his back, but that was easily remedied. He opened his eyes slowly acclimating himself to the light so as not to blind himself again. He could feel her, and he knew she was close by. He shook his head, though he should have known she would come, just as he would have. He was facing a stone wall, and as he sat up he turned. There was someone else in the room with him. His back was to him, and he was facing a wall of screens. He was wearing Bounty Hunters uniform, Obi-Wan recognized the style as soon as he saw it, but the color was off. He took his eyes off the Bounty hunter and looked at the screens; his eyes went wide at what he saw there. It was Elisa, Anakin and Padme, this person was watching them. He pulled something from his ears and chuckled. He turned in his chair slowly and looked down at Obi-Wan.

"Ah, awake I see." He said standing up. Obi-Wan could hardly take his eyes off the screens behind the bounty hunters. The Bounty Hunter looked over his shoulder and then back at Obi-Wan. "Ah, they are in trouble, aren't they?"

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked, happy that his voice came out stronger then he felt.

"Don't you know yet?" He asked taking a step towards him. "You're lovely wife seems to have figured it out." He reached up and pulled his helmet off. Obi-Wan was a little taken aback by the face under the helmet. After a second of shock it all began to fall into place for Obi-Wan. Things that had happened in the past, things he had mostly put out of his mind during the war, came flooding back.

"Boba." Obi-Wan said and he nodded his head a nasty smirk on his face.

"The one and only." His smirk changed and he snickered. "Well, not really." He took another step toward Obi-Wan a vicious smile on his face.

"Time for part two." He told Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan didn't see it coming, which was telling, because Obi-Wan had great reflexes. But Boba's knee connected with Obi-Wan's lower jaw and everything went dark again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"He knows." Buffy said as she began to look around the tube they were in.

"What?" Anakin asked looking around too, though he had no idea what they were looking for.

"He knows we're here, he's watching us." She said still looking till she found what she was looking for. She found it, just a tiny little thing, almost a dot on the ceiling. Buffy walked right over to it and looked up at it and smirked.

"Did you really think we came here thinking you didn't know we were on our way?" Buffy asked, seemingly talking to no one. "Well, here we are, I hope you brought some friends Boba, because I'm going to find you, and I'm going to take everything you've done to Obi-Wan, and I'm going to do it to you, times three. Watch out, here we come." She wiggled her eye brows and then the screen went fuzzy, as though the connection had been cut.

Boba looked over at the unconscious Obi-Wan and nodded his head. 

"You've a very resourceful woman there." He looked back at the blank screen and laughed. "To bad she's not long for this world."

A/N- Ok, a little short I know, but I've got a lot going on right now. More soon, promise:-) I'm sorry if this is a little below my normal standard in grammar, but my BETA is unavailable, for the moment, and I wanted to get this up anyway. So, if anyone'd like to have a go at a few chapters in the BEAT department, let me know. And, Nosi, I still love your work, and can't wait till you can come back to BETAing for me.


	4. Little Scoundrel Pt 3

_Buffy 'Elisa' Kenobi- 30_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi- 44_

_Willow Amidala Kenobi- 5_

_Obi-Wan Alexander 'Alex' Kenobi- 2_

_Anakin Skywalker- 28_

_Padme Skywalker - 33_

_Luke Skywalker- 5 ½ _

_Leia Skywalker- 5 ½ _

_Buffy Skywalker- 1 ½ _

Little Scoundrel Pt. 3

Buffy smiled as she closed her eyes. She could feel Obi-Wan, he was weak, and hurt, but she could feel him, loud and clear. She turned and looked back at Anakin, a small smile on her face. He could feel Obi-Wan as well; she could see it by the look on his face.

"What did you do?" Padme asked, looking between Anakin and Buffy.

"A little gadget Anakin has been working on," Buffy said, holding up a small rectangle shaped device. "It deactivated his monitor, and will deactivate any within a 40 feet radius. All I have to do is tune into the frequency of them. And each one is different, so it makes for slow goings."

"Oh," Padme said, nodding her head. "Couldn't you just..." She trailed off as she looked over to Anakin. "I mean, couldn't you just, make them _not_ see you?"

"That only works when they're not actively looking for you," Anakin told her. It had been a long time since he had even thought about that. "And...it kind of..." He trailed off and a look of slight shame came over his face.

"It skirts the edge of the dark side," Buffy told her. "But it doesn't cross it, and we don't all think it's bad," Buffy said, giving Anakin a pointed look. "So, it's slow goings. We'll get to Obi-Wan," she said, taking a deep breath. "We'll have to leave it up to him to keep himself alive and well so we can rescue him." Padme smiled and nodded her head. All three of them had strong faith in Obi-Wan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

'Wake up,' a small voice whispered in his ear, 'wake up.' It was hard to struggle against the darkness that fought to keep him. 'We're with you, wake up.' The voices were now getting stronger, and he began to recognize them. Five little voices, calling out to him. 'Wake up. Now!' Obi-Wan's eyes flew open and he jerked his head up. He was still in the small room with the monitors, but he was alone. Had he really heard what he thought he had? Had his kids, and Anakin's, had they been communicating with him? They weren't possibly strong enough for that, at least, not alone.

Obi-Wan sat up and stretched the knots from his legs. His hands were still bound behind his back and when he pulled on them he could feel that he was also secured to the wall. Almost all the screens in front of him were full of fuzz, as though they were broken. He knew Elisa must be close, and he couldn't understand why he had been left alone. That didn't make any kind of sense, unless, it was some kind of a trap. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out to the force, searching the area in his mind, looking for any kind of disturbance. He found one, almost right inside the door, there was a ray shield trap.

Obi-Wan was jolted back by a shocking feeling, there was something in the force, something very familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He closed his eyes again and began to search it out again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Buffy stopped in her tracks and looked around. Anakin and Padme stopped behind her and she turned and looked at them.

"Did you feel that?" She asked, looking around the small pipe.

"I did," Anakin said, nodding his head.

"So did I," Padme said, nodding too. "What is it?" she asked and Buffy closed her eyes for a moment.

"Oh God," Buffy said as her eyes popped open.

"It's water," Anakin said and Buffy nodded.

"He's flooding the pipes?" Padme asked, already knowing the answer. There were access hatches all along the top of the pipes, but they came up into the main building, and they didn't want to be there until they reached a certain point.

"He's forcing us up and out," Buffy said and Anakin nodded his agreement. By now they could all hear the water, and it was approaching very quickly. "Back or forward?" Buffy asked, looking from Anakin to Padme.

"Back," Anakin and Padme said at the same time. "If I estimate right, we're right under the main facility, which means lots of machines, lots of cover if need be," Anakin continued. Buffy nodded quickly and they all turned and ran to the last hatch they had passed. By the time they reached it, the sound of the water rushing at them was at a deafening roar.

"This is going to take a few seconds," Anakin said as he jabbed his lightsaber into the lock on the hatch.

"Why the hell didn't we think of this possibility?" Buffy cried out over the roar. There was water at her feet and she was beginning to worry a little.

"Can't think of everything!" Anakin called back, a huge smile on his face.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were enjoying this!" Buffy called out a second before the hatch popped open and Anakin climbed up into it. Buffy helped Padme up next. The water was fast approaching as Anakin and Padme reached down and grabbed Buffy's hands. They pulled her up, out and into the room with just enough time to shut the hatch before the water reached it.

"Well," Buffy said, looking at the two of them, then around the room. "This could be bad." As the other two looked around, they saw what Buffy was looking at. It would seem they'd come up in a storage part of the facility. There were hundreds of inactivated battle droids, everywhere.

"Only if they realize this is where we are," Anakin said and they all looked around as the droids heads popped up, one by one.

"You were saying?" Buffy asked as the three of them jumped up, preparing to fight.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Padme said, looking around at all the droids.

"Ok, relax, this isn't so bad," Buffy said, watching as all the blasters in the droids hands came up, pointed at them.

"I don't know what room you're standing in, but I'm in the room where we're surrounded by armed droids," Anakin said, looking over his shoulder at Buffy. "How is that not so bad?"

"Well, we have these," Buffy said as her lightsaber flashed on. "And..." She trailed off then smirked as the first droid shot at them. The other two wore identical looks of shock as the blast bounced off of them.

"Well, droids shouldn't be the only ones to have shields," Buffy said, shrugging her shoulders. "Obi-Wan and I have been working on it for a while," she said as Anakin's lightsaber flashed on.

"Well then, let's say we get out of here and tell him it worked," Anakin said, smiling at Buffy and Padme's nod.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yoda sat in front of the five small children. So strong in the force already. So willing to put themselves on the line for the ones they loved. They would make wonderful Jedi someday. All giving out their power, their strength so willingly. But, as he sat and watched, Yoda sensed something in one of them he had never felt before. Something that disturbed him a little, something of this boy's father was in him, and it would have to be watched, just in case.

-o-o-o-o-

Obi-Wan stood up and the cuffs holding him to the wall fell to the ground. It hadn't been hard to get them off; in fact, it had been almost too easy. He walked over to the wall of screens looking in the ones that were still working. He was looking for Elisa. He wondered briefly which of their 'in the works' toys she had brought with her. He hoped they all worked, they'd not really had a chance to test any of them. The jammer obviously worked, evident by the fuzzy screens. But what about the shield? He looked on the many screens till he found the one he was looking for.

'Well, that answers that question,' he thought as he watched his wife and his best friends run down a long hallway. They were being shot at by at least twenty droids, but none of the shots were hitting them; the shields worked too. Obi-Wan reached up a second before the screen went fuzzy. Elisa must still have the jammer on.

Obi-Wan stiffened and instinctually went for the lightsaber he no longer had on him. He cursed softly as the feeling of unease grew tenfold. As soon as the person stepped into the room Obi-Wan recognized it, but it was different than the last time he'd felt it, tainted. He took a deep breath and turned quickly as he took a step back.

"You?" he asked, looking over at the figure that stood just inside the door. "So, not dead then?" he asked, smirking to himself as he realized just how much of Elisa he had picked up.

"So it would seem," the figure said, taking a step farther into the room as his red lightsaber flashed on.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ok, this is just ridiculous," Buffy said, shaking her head. The droids behind them had given up shooting, as it didn't work, and were now just following them. They were never going to get anywhere like this. Buffy sighed and looked around her.

'_We need a distraction,'_ she whispered in Anakin's head as she met his eyes.

'_For what?'_ he asked, hoping she wasn't thinking what he was thinking.

'_We'll get farther without these things following us, but since there's not much chance of all of us losing them-"_

'_We have to split up,' _Anakin finished her thought and she nodded her head. _'So, what did you have in mind?'_ he asked.

'_Can Padme hit that power cell from here?'_ she asked, looking over her shoulder at the power cell on the wall down the hall from them. _'It should maintain the power for this area; if you blow it up it wouldn't it start a small overload?'_

'_Definitely,'_ Anakin told her, answering both questions as he looked over his shoulder at Padme. He looked down at her blaster then at the power cell down the hall from them. She smiled and nodded her head. Though she couldn't hear them she was sure where this was going.

Buffy reached into her robes and pulled out the force shield. She handed it over to Anakin but he just looked down at it.

'_Take it,' _she told him, her voice leaving no room for arguing. _'I can block and defend myself, but it wouldn't be so easy for Padme.'_ She looked over his shoulder at Padme. After a moment he reached out and she placed it in his hands. As soon as she stepped out of range she would be fair game again. She sighed and looked up at him.

'_There's something else going on here, something other than Obi-Wan being kidnapped,'_ she told him and he met her eyes.

'_I can feel it too,'_ he told her and she nodded her head.

'_You find out what it is,'_ she said, hating that they had to split up.

'_We will,'_ he agreed. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he looked over his shoulder at Padme and nodded his head. She pulled her blaster out and aimed.

There was a shower of sparks and only a brief period of darkness, but when the emergency lights came up, Buffy was gone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Buffy slipped out of her hiding spot when she was sure that Anakin and Padme, along with all the droids had gone. She opened the hatch in the ceiling and swung her legs down. She looked down at the floor; there was no trace of Anakin or Padme. She closed her eyes and reached out to Obi-Wan. At first all she could feel was a blankness that worried her a bit, but then something began to change and a picture began to come into focus. It was almost as though she was looking through the eyes of someone else; it must be Obi-Wan. All she could see, through Obi-Wan, was a dark figure standing in front of her, with a lightsaber on at his side, a red lightsaber.

"_You had to have fallen ten stories, at the least. How could you possibly survive that?" Obi-Wan asked, hating that he had no weapon. Stalling him was all he could do for now. Elisa wasn't too far away; he could feel her getting closer. _

Something blocking her communications somehow, but she could still see inside his mind as though it were her own.

"_My master was a powerful man. He would not let me perish so easily." _

The dark figure stepped into the light and Buffy was so shocked she pushed herself from Obi-Wan's mind. She lost her balance on the ceiling and tipped forward, barely catching herself to pull herself back up into the ceiling. This whole thing added a whole new pile of worries; Obi-Wan was alone, without a weapon, with..._him_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, do we have any idea what we're looking for?" Padme asked, a little while later. They had finally lost the droids, thanks to Anakin's quick fingers and a very large, thick door.

"No," Anakin said, flashing a grin at her making her smile back. "But when do we ever?"

"Very true," she agreed, nodding her head. For the moment they were following Anakin's 'feeling.' He wasn't sure what it was, but it was bad, and it was coming from the main core of the building.

"Wait," Anakin said as he stopped running and looked around. "Did you hear that?"

"No," Padme said, looking around. When she finally heard what he had, it shocked her. The sounds of a child laughing, not something you would expect to hear in a place like this.

"A child? In a place like this?" she asked, looking up at him.

"That's what it sounds like to me," he said, nodding his head. They both looked up at the flash of red hair down the hall. Padme took the first steps towards it but Anakin reached out and grabbed her.

"Anakin," she said, looking back at him. "She may need help."

"And that's why she's laughing?" he asked, shaking his head, a thoughtful look on his face. "No, I feel deceit here. A trap."

"How could a child be a trap?" Padme asked and Anakin looked her in the eyes and she finally nodded. Ok, getting her to follow a child to where they wanted her would be a good trap. Padme watched as the little girl appeared again at the end of the hall. This time she stopped and looked down the hall at them.

She smiled and took a step towards them. Her long red hair was done up in two braids trailing down her chest. She looked like she couldn't be any older than Leia.

"Hi," she said, waving at them. She took another step towards them and Anakin pulled out his lightsaber.

"Anakin," Padme hissed under her breath.

"Hi there," Padme said, playing nice while Anakin guarded her from the big bad little girl.

"What's that?" the little girl asked, pointing at Anakin. Padme was now only a few feet away from the little girl.

"It's a big kid toy," Padme said and the little girl nodded her head, taking a step towards Padme. She had a smile on her face, but her eyes kept going over Padme's shoulders, looking at Anakin.

"My mommy has one of those," the little girl said and Padme was taken aback. While now there were more Jedi out there with children, none of them were this age. "Only it's not blue."

"Move and I'll take your head off," a female voice whispered behind Anakin. He cursed himself as he nodded his head slowly. He could now hear the buzz of her lightsaber, and see the very red glow from behind.

"I'm Padme," Padme said, reaching out a hand to the little girl. The little girl smiled and reached out her hand too. Padme grabbed it and pulled the little girl towards her, flipping around and pulling out her blaster as she did.

"Put down the lightsaber," she said, holding the blaster to the little girl's side. There was no way in any world she'd ever be able to shoot her, but so long as the women holding a lightsaber to Anakin didn't know that, she was fine.

"Ha!" the woman barked out, shaking her head. "You'd never."

"Well, you underestimate me then," Padme said, her voice cold and a little sharp. Padme pulled the gun closer to the little girl.

"I'm sorry, mom," the little girl whimpered and Padme smiled, you could always count on kids for info. She'd have to have a long conversation with the kids when they got home.

"Mom, huh?" she said, looking the woman in the eyes. "How interesting."

"Mara, be quite," the women snapped and the little girl whimpered and nodded her head. "You couldn't take the life of a child. She's just about the age of yours, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. But I'm not going to stand here and let you take away my husband and the father of _my_ children. Now, I'll say it one more time. Put. Down. Your. Lightsaber."

The woman stared hard at Padme for a very long moment. She was searching for something she couldn't find, so finally she turned off the lightsaber. Anakin was quick to act as he twisted around and opened his own lightsaber.

"So, who do we have here then?" he asked and she sneered at him.

"Juno Jade," she said, smirking. "At your service."

Padme put her blaster away but didn't put the little girl down. She sensed the little girl's intentions about a second before the girl tried to kick her. Having three children of her own had taught her a thing or two.

"Now," she said softly, looking down into the little girl's face. "That's not very nice."

"You were gonna shoot me!" she said, sounding as utterly outraged as a five year old could.

"I could never shoot you," Padme said, looking at Juno. "But I couldn't let your mom hurt my husband, could I?" The little girl looked perplexed by that question.

"Let's have a little chat, the two of us, shall we?" Anakin asked, sitting down in front of Juno with a smirk of his own on his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"How did we not know you were alive?" Obi-Wan asked, stalling; he could feel her, and she was so close.

"It was easy to stay under the radar. To stay out of your way, till the most opportune moment," he told him, smirking, as he took the seat in front of Obi-Wan, in front of the screens.

"Right, so what's your big plan?" Obi-Wan asked, smirking at him. "Take up where Palpy left off? I really don't think everyone will fall for that twice," he told him, wondering how he'd ever become so much of a smart ass.

'_I think that was my doing.'_ He held back the smile at the sound of the voice in his head. She was very close, it almost felt like she was...right above him. He had to stop himself from looking up at the thought.

Buffy closed her eyes and found it was easier to look through his eyes this time than it had been last time. She could see now, and she stared for a moment at the man sitting in the chair in front of Obi-Wan. She knew just where she was in proportion to them. She stood up on the two strongest bars in the ceiling and smiled. Then she jumped up and pulled her legs together as she crashed through the ceiling. Her lightsaber was on before she even hit the ground.

"Ah, Mrs Kenobi," he said, his voice mocking. "How nice of you to...drop in."

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to leave Obi-Wan alone, now was I?" she said, grinning, and took a step towards him then Buffy blinked. He was gone; the chair he had been sitting in was now empty.

"A hologram?" Obi-Wan asked as Buffy just stared at the chair.

"I don't think so," she said, shaking her head. She turned slowly and blinked at him, as if she was afraid he too might disappear. After a moment she took a step towards him then launched herself on him. She pulled him close and took a deep breath of him. "Oh, thank the force you're ok," she said, pulling away from him. "I really hate this place you know, can we stop coming here?"

"I sure hope so," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head. She reached into her robes and pulled out something, handing it to him.

"I know it's not as good as yours, but, it'll have to do." He smiled at the spare lightsaber she'd just handed him.

"It'll do," he said and she nodded her head, smiling.

"So if not a hologram, then what?" Buffy asked after a moment. Obi-Wan looked over her shoulder at the chair and then back at her.

"I'm not sure," he said. Buffy sighed; she hated not knowing what the bad guys knew.

-o-o-o-o-

"Is he going to hurt my mom?" the little girl, Mara, asked looking up at Padme. She'd stopped struggling now and was watching Anakin talk to her mother.

"No," Padme said, shaking her head. She watched as Mara watched Anakin. This little girl was Leia's age, maybe a little younger. She seemed almost afraid of her mother as she watched Anakin talk with her. Every time Juno looked up and made eye contact with her daughter, a shiver ran through her.

"How long have you two been here?" Padme asked and Mara looked up at her. She was more sitting in her lap now then being held down.

"'Bout a year," she said, looking thoughtful. "Since Daddy died." She looked very sad at the mention of her father and Padme smiled sadly at her. "I miss him."

"I'm sorry," Padme said, running her hand over the little girls braids, she missed her own children very much.

"What will you do with my mom?" Mara asked and Padme sighed. She didn't want to have to explain that her mom was a dark Jedi; she couldn't be left out here, on her own. "Will she have to go away?" Padme, never one to lie, even to children, nodded her head and Mara sighed.

"What will happen to me?" she asked, looking up at Padme. Padme took a deep breath and met Mara's eyes.

"We could find a nice family for you, if you'd like that?" Mara thought about this for a few moments. Then looked back over at Anakin and Juno; her mother had a nasty look on her face, and Anakin looked more worried by the moment.

"Ok," she said, nodding her head finally.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"You're not going to get anything out of me," Juno said, looking over Anakin's shoulder at Padme and her daughter down the hall.

"What a shame," Anakin said, shaking his head. "Not even who you're working for?" She looked up at him and glared. "Come on now Juno, you're really going to take the fall for all of this?"

"All of what?" she asked, now looking a little puzzled. "I don't even know what you're doing here."

"No?" Anakin asked, looking her in the eyes. "You had no idea that a Bounty Hunter named Boba Fett kidnapped a Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Kenobi?" she asked, her face going from anger to shock very quickly. "What would he have any interest in him for?"

"To lure us here," Anakin said, his tone very dull, as thought to say 'Duh.' Anakin waited a few minutes in silence. After five minutes of silence he shook his head. "Fine, if you have nothing to say to me we'll find out what you have to say to the Jedi council."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So where's Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as they walked down the hall, both on high alert for danger.

"I sent them to find out what else is going on here," Buffy said, stopping as a deep feeling of dread washed over her.

"Them?" Obi-Wan asked and Buffy nodded her head.

"Anakin and Padme," she explained, looking around the hall they were in.

"Ah, and the kids are..."

"With Master Yoda and Master Windu," she finished for him, though her voice sounded distracted and Obi-Wan blinked twice as the same feeling came over him.

"Do you feel it too?" she asked, but she didn't really need an answer; she saw as soon as he felt it too. His muscles tensed and his eyes went wide.

"I've never felt anything like this before," she said, moving her shoulders as though loosening them. "It's almost as th-"

"Elisa!" Obi-Wan called out as she disappeared right in front of him.

-o-o-o-

"-ough-" Buffy stopped as soon as she realized what had happened. She was now alone, standing in the middle of what looked like an observation room. There was a window to her far right. But before she started over there Buffy noticed that she no longer had her lightsaber.

"Damn," she thought, looking around the room for some kind of weapon, but there was nothing. Out of a building curiosity she walked over to the window and looked out. She seemed to be many floors up, as she was looking down on what looked to be a factory. It was a droid factory, and there were hundreds upon hundreds of readymade droids lining the walls.

"It never even occurred to me to look here again." Buffy said to the figure she was sure was watching her. "I was so sure you were dead," she said, turning slowly to look the man in the eyes. "I felt so guilty."

"And there was no need," he told her, a sneer on his face as he took a step towards her. "And so nice to hear you cared." His tone was dripping in sarcasm and Buffy shook her head.

"I didn't care that you were dead," she told him, antagonizing him, even though years of training had told her that was never a good idea. "I just hate taking a human life, even yours."

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear I mean so little to you," he told her as his lightsaber flashed on.

"You don't mean little to me," she told him, taking a deep breath. She had fought without a weapon before; she knew she could do it again. "You mean nothing to me. And when this is over I will take you to the council and let them judge you."

"You're so sure," he said, pulling his lightsaber up. "We shall see."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

'_Elisa!'_ Obi-Wan called out as he tried to calm his breathing. He'd never get through to her if he wasn't calm. _'Elisa, can you hear me, are you ok?'_ He was met with silence and he swore.

'_Anakin?'_ He finally called out, hopeful that the three of them could find her faster than just him alone.

'_Obi-Wan?'_ Anakin's voice was happy and worried at the same time. No doubt he could hear the worry in Obi-Wan's voice. _'She found you.'_ It was a statement that needed no answer.

'_She's disappeared,'_ he told, Anakin taking deep breaths. _'He disappeared first then after a few minutes she was just gone too. I don know where she went and-"_

'_Wait,'_ Anakin interrupted him. _'Are you talking about Boba, does Boba have her?'_

'_No,'_ Obi-Wan said, shaking his head even though Anakin couldn't see him. _'No, Boba doesn't have her. I haven't seen him in a while, so watch your back.'_

'_Then who has her?'_ Anakin asked and Obi-Wan took a deep breath.

"_It's Dooku, he has her. He's alive,'_ Obi-Wan told him and he could feel Anakin's shock.

'_Oh.'_ Anakin's response was weak and Obi-Wan didn't blame him. _'Where are you?'_

'_I don't know,'_ Obi-Wan said, looking around. He wasn't even entirely sure what planet he was on, let alone where in the building he was.

'_Find out,'_ Anakin told him and Obi-Wan began to look for a data screen. _'I'll tell you where we are then we'll find her. We will find her Obi-Wan.'_

'_Right,'_ Obi-Wan said, nodding his head. _'Of course we will.'_

A/N- Ok, here it is. Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you all like it. Hope you all love my little surprise. Ok, now, how many of you knew who it was? I should have the next one out before Christmas; at least I'll try really, really hard. Have a good holiday to all!


	5. Little Scoundrel Pt 4

_Buffy 'Elisa' Kenobi- 30_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi- 44_

_Willow Amidala Kenobi- 5_

_Obi-Wan Alexander 'Alex' Kenobi- 2_

_Anakin Skywalker- 28_

_Padme Skywalker - 33_

_Luke Skywalker- 5 ½ _

_Leia Skywalker- 5 ½ _

_Buffy Skywalker- 1 ½ _

Little Scoundrel Pt. 4

"Has our...guest...settled in?" Obi-Wan asked, looking up when Anakin walked into the cargo bay of the Falcon.

"She's fine," Anakin said, nodding his head. "Her little girl is sitting up with Jarith learning about the ship.

"Is that safe, are we sure she's not-"

"She's ok, she's very scared of her mother, but I don't think she's a threat." Obi-Wan nodded his head, trusting Anakin's feeling completely.

"She's still on the planet," Obi-Wan told him, staring ahead of them, an odd expression on his face, as though he was only half there.

"Well, at least there's that," Anakin said, trying to read the look on Obi-Wan's face. He put his arm on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "We'll find her."

"Of course we will, especially since yours truly has upped the power in the tracers and cleared out most of the interference we can find and lock onto all life forms. And seeing as there's not many of them on this fire rock, we shouldn't have much trouble finding her." Han stood just behind them with a huge smile on his face. Obi-Wan looked over to Anakin with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Han, this is Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, this is Han. He's...a friend of Elisa's," Anakin explained with a small smirk on his face. "She picked him up on Adarlon while searching for Garris Shrike."

"Ah, one of Shrike's then?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked the kid over. No more than 14 and cockier than Anakin had ever been, Elisa sure knew how to pick them.

"Not anymore," Han said, shaking his head, insult clear in his voice. "I'm going to help Elisa bring him down." Now there was pride in his voice as well.

"Anyway, what were you saying about the tracers? Is that what Elisa had you working on?" Anakin asked, looking over at him.

"No, but that was child's play and when I was done I got bored and wanted to help more." He glared slightly up at Anakin and took a step forward. "Would you rather I hadn't upped the power?"

"Han," Obi-Wan said, understanding that this kid was going to have major trust issues. "Can you track her?"

"Sure," he said, looking from Anakin to Obi-Wan with a smile. "Come on." Han walked on ahead of them as Obi-Wan and Anakin hung back to talk.

"Tell me what happened?" Anakin asked, looking over at Obi-Wan.

"It's just like I said. We were talking, and then she was gone," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "Dooku must have someone very smart working for him. The Council has been trying to get that kind of technology working for years. They've only ever come close, no real successes."

"So, there's only three other life forms on this planet," Han said, pointing to them on a screen in front of him. "And two of them are right here," Han said pointing to two of the life forms. "I don't know who that is."

"Boba," Anakin and Obi-Wan both said at the same time.

"Right, anyway, they've been in that same room for almost twenty minutes now, just standing there," Han said, looking back at the screen. "I'm not sure what they're doing."

"She's stalling," Obi-Wan told them as he stood back up. "So let's not keep her waiting."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I was quite impressed with your progress with a lightsaber since we last met," Dooku said as he flipped his lightsaber in his hand, showing off. Buffy rolled her eyes and said nothing. "So much so that I want to see how long you'll last this time," he said, reaching into his cloak with his free hand to pull out a long silver cylinder. Buffy stared at her lightsaber in shock; he couldn't be serious, could he? This had to be against the rules in the bad guys hand book; rule 35, do not give your opponent back their weapon. She caught the lightsaber when he threw it at her, it flashing on almost before it was even in her hand.

"Long enough, I think," she told him with a mocking smile on her face. She watched his face then looked to his body, watching for signs of how he'd strike first.

He came in from the left and she blocked him without much effort. The room they were in didn't have much space, but she didn't mind the small confines, she was used to working without much room. It almost seemed like each attack started before the last one finished and lights flashed around them so quickly that it was a blur of light and sparks. Buffy was happy to find she was much more evenly matched to him this time around, and she could see that he had come to this realization as well.

"Not as good as you used to be, Dooku?" she smirked at him as she blocked blow after blow. "Getting rusty in your old age?" Buffy spun away taking a swipe at his leg as she went, hitting him with the tip of her lightsaber.

"You may have gotten better, but you cannot win," he told her, not even wincing in the slightest. "You refuse to let your anger help you, therefore, your potential is limited."

"Really? We're seriously going to do this again?" Buffy asked, snickering as she blocked and jumped back, just barely missing the blow of his lightsaber. "In case you haven't gotten the memo, I'm a good guy."

"And that is where your problem lies, I am no different than you, I just chose to use a power you will not," he sneered, slashing her across the arm. Buffy shook her head. They could both go on for a while at this, which could be bad. Not that she thought she couldn't keep it up, but because she was worried about who else might be joining Dooku here soon. She knew she could keep up with him, but she didn't know if she could fight off him and Boba.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The second they stepped off the ship they were assaulted by blaster fire. It rained down on them from all directions, right, left and center, and while Obi-Wan and Anakin had no problems blocking the fire, Padme was not so fortunate. Halfway down the ramp, Padme took a shot to the shoulder, stopping Anakin in his tracks.

"Padme?" he called, blocking the fire as he ran to her. He knelt down and lifted her up then pulled her back to the cargo hold.

"I'm fine," she said, looking down at where Obi-Wan was holding off the droids alone. "Go, help him." Anakin looked at Padme and then back at Obi-Wan.

"Go," she told him, shoving him lightly.

"I'll watch her," Han said, coming up next to them. "She'll be fine." He pulled out a small blaster, he looked like he could handle it well and it didn't surprise Anakin.

"I love you," Anakin said, kissing her forehead.

"Love you too," she called as he stood and ran back down the ramp.

"She ok?" Obi-Wan called out over the fire.

"She'll be fine. But it's just you and me this time," Anakin told him as they mowed down the droids in front of them.

"Just like old times!" Obi-Wan called, out a small smile on his face.

Since they had no need for subterfuge this time, they used the main doors to get in. Obi-Wan hoped that Elisa and Dooku didn't leave the spot they were in; otherwise it would take a while to find them.

"Made it through those droids pretty fast," Anakin commented as they moved through the silent halls.

"Yeah, I know, too easy," Obi-Wan agreed. "Boba?"

"That's what I was thinking."

Obi-Wan nodded, reaching out to the force to make sure they were not walking right into a trap they could not handle.

"So, after this I'm thinking we go to the lake house, have a vacation," Anakin said, seemingly making idle conversation.

"Yeah, we haven't been there for a while. Be nice to sit on the beach," Obi-Wan agreed, shifting his eyes to the right. _'Hear that?'_ he asked, not looking at Anakin.

'_Oh yeah,'_ Anakin confirmed, still walking straight ahead. _'He's right behind us.'_

'_So, why hasn't he fired yet?'_ Obi-Wan mused, turning right then meeting Anakin's eyes.

'_Good question,'_ Anakin said as they waited around the other side of the corner for him. They were both standing stock still, making no sounds, but no one appeared around the corner.

'_He heard us?'_ Obi-Wan asked, looking at Anakin who shook his head.

'_No, I just think he knows we're waiting, he's perceptive,'_ Anakin said and Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement.

'_Go find Elisa,'_ he told Obi-Wan, meeting his eyes_. 'I...what does Elisa always say, I totally got this covered.' _He smirked at Obi-Wan, who nodded his head once and reached out to put his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

'_May the force be with you,'_ he told him with a smile.

'_You as well, and, tell Elisa she needs to keep a better eye on you from now on,'_ Anakin said, still smirking.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. '_I'll be sure she gets the message,' _he deadpanned before he turned and ran down the hall towards where they were sure Elisa and Dooku were.

"This is going to be exciting," Anakin said, coming out from behind the corner and blocking the blaster shot that came at him. "Sorry, I know I'm not the Jedi you were looking for."

"Well, you'll work as a substitute, for now," Boba snarled as he fired another shot at Anakin.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Buffy was holding her own, and wasn't tiring at all. So far, they hadn't been interrupted at all, which, as of now, she was taking as a good thing. It seemed by the almost confused look on Dooku's face he was shocked at just how far in her fighting she had come. Buffy smirked at him as they fought. It was like they were performing the same routine over and over : he pushing her back a few steps, she countering and forcing him to do the same.

"So, rethinking that whole, giving me back my weapon thing, huh?" she asked as she blocked and pivoted coming up from below. He blocked and turned as well, both now a few feet away from each other. Buffy rolled her eyes as he began to circle her, trying to gauge her strengths, and whether or not she was tiring yet. Buffy looked past Dooku to the door when she felt his presence strengthen, he was close.

"He'll never make it in time," Dooku said, a nasty look on his face. Buffy was ready when he attacked again, this time from the right, with a move she had not seen before. She blocked, but just barely.

"Well, no, I don't think he'll get to see me kick your ass either, too bad," Buffy told him as she blocked then attacked, they had been at this for a good ten minutes now, and she could see, neither of them was tiring. Buffy saw his left hand come up and almost missed the chair flying at her from the left. She shot it flying backwards and he sneered.

His attacks seemed to be building in fury, like he couldn't believe she was still standing and it was pissing him off. Buffy liked that, mad people always made a mistake. She sensed around the room for something to throw at him, she hadn't even thought of using the force, something she should have thought of. She found what she thought might be some kind of a communicator and smirked.

She lifted her hand as she blocked a blow over her head. She sent the com flying over her head, hitting him in the shoulder. One of the few times she was thankful to be so short.

"I could do this all day Dooku, but unfortunately for you, we're about to have company." Buffy smiled as she said this, Obi-Wan's vibe getting stronger.

"So we are," he agreed, nodding his head. He swept his hand out and Buffy went on high alert trying to find what he was about to throw, so when her feet were pulled out from underneath her, she cried out in surprise. A second later there was a searing pain that shot up her arm and she closed her eyes as the pain filled her mind. She landed on her back, and blew out a breath as Dooku's foot came down hard on her chest.

"Well, I have to say, I'm a little disappointed," Dooku told her and she pushed the pain away enough to open her eyes and look down at her arm. She was sure she knew what she was going to find, but the shock of not seeing her hand connected to her wrist was still pretty severe.

Buffy reached out with the force and found her lightsaber laying a few feet away from her. Buffy had to agree with him, she was a little disappointed too. How had she not seen that move coming? She tried to judge how much wiggle room she had under his foot as he sneered down at her.

"Obi-Wan has taught you so little of the finer art of fighting," he told her as he ground her under his foot a little. Buffy thought the move was a little immature but at the moment she didn't think voicing that thought would be very helpful. Besides, she was a bit preoccupied in putting together a plan as he glared down at her.

His lightsaber was hanging at his side, on and ready for whatever he was planning. She took a deep breath as he raised his lightsaber to his chest.

"It's too bad; you could have made a fine Sith," he told her, shaking his head, as though he was actually disappointed to kill her.

It seemed that everything around them began to move in slow-motion as he leaned over and brought his lightsaber down towards her in a downward arc. She raised her hand as though to block her head in a futile manner. She saw the jolt of shock on his face when her lightsaber flew to her hand. It was on, again, practically before it was in her hand. She brought it up, and taking the faster move, stabbed him through the heart with it.

His lightsaber fell from his hands and went out before it bounced to the ground. He fell towards her, one of his knees landing on her neck before he fell to his side. Buffy turned her head and watched as the look of shock slowly faded from his eyes, leaving them with a blank stare. She shifted his dead weight off her chest and tried to sit up, wincing as she moved her arm towards her.

She stared down at her missing hand in a kind of shocked stare. It was weird, but she could almost still feel her hand there. It felt like she sat there for hours staring at her hand but it must have been only minutes. She looked up when the doors opened and Obi-Wan came running in, his lightsaber on and a glare on his face.

"Elisa!" he called, running over to her and dropping to his knees, his lightsaber off. "What happened?" He looked down at her arm and shook his head. "I'm so sorry I didn't get here fast enough."

"It's ok," she told him, her whole body going slightly numb. "He's dead," she said, looking to the body lying on its side. "I'm sure this time," she told him as she met his eyes. "Can we go home now?" she asked, her voice soft and pleading, childlike.

"Yes," he said, helping her to her feet. He hoped that Anakin had dealt with Boba; she was in no shape to endure another fight.

-o-o-o-o-

When they got to the place Obi-Wan had left Anakin fighting, they found him leaning over something, fiddling with it. He pulled up and looked over his shoulder when they approached. He had a wide smile on his face till he saw Elisa. He opened his mouth to say something but Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. Anakin met his eyes and nodded.

"So, Boba here, not so good a Bounty Hunter after all," Anakin said, looking down at the bounty hunter, who was, at the moment, tied up tightly, and very unconscious. Buffy looked down at the bounty hunter and shook her head. So many problems caused by these people, were they ever going to leave them alone?

"Let's go," Obi-Wan said and Anakin nodded his head. He bent over, picked Boba up and threw him over his shoulder.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Elisa!" Han cried when they boarded the ship a while later. "Oh." He winced at her arm and shook his head. "Bet that hurt."

"Han!" Padme chided him. Buffy noticed that Padme's arm was in a sling, but otherwise she seemed ok. Buffy took a deep breath, happy to see that they'd all come through this relatively unscathed. Or, at least, they were all alive. She looked back up at Padme and reminded herself to ask what happened later.

Han looked from Padme to Buffy and rolled his eyes. "Well, didn't it?" he asked with a cheeky grin. She smiled slightly at him and nodded her head.

"For a moment, now, kinda feels like my hand's numb," Buffy told him and Han laughed, nodding.

"How's the shoulder?" Obi-Wan asked, looking over at Padme. She smiled lightly and shrugged her good shoulder.

"I'll live," she told him and he nodded again. The women in his life all hid pain very well, he'd have to watch that with Willow.

"I think we need to get you to the med droid," Obi-Wan told Elisa, putting his arm around her shoulders again. She nodded her head, winked at Han then let him lead her from the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A good while later Elisa woke up on a bed and tried to sit up; it felt as though the world around her was spinning. Obi-Wan jumped off the chair he had been in and walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and eased her back onto the bed slowly. He had a slight smile on his face, mixed in with the worry.

"So, what are they going to do with me?" she asked, her tone light, trying to joke.

"They'll replace your hand," he told her and saw the slight shock.

"They can do that?" she asked, looking down at her wrist.

"Yeah," he assured her, nodding his head. "It's not, well, it's not very pretty looking, but they've been making progress with a human looking prosthetic for a while now." Buffy nodded her head as she thought this all over. So long as she could still fight, still help, that was all she was concerned about.

"Well, that's good," she agreed. She looked over at the doors as they slid open and Anakin stepped in. "What's wrong?" she asked, trying to sit up again. There was some dizziness but she moved past it and sat up.

"It's Juno," he told them, walking farther into the room.

"What about her?" Obi-Wan asked, realizing that Elisa hadn't been filled in on quite everything yet.

"She's gone," Anakin told them, his face bleak.

"How?" Obi-Wan asked as Elisa sat there looking mildly confused, but she waited. She knew she would be filled in at the close of the conversation, though she didn't think this Juno was a good guy.

"Just like with Elisa, she just disappeared," Anakin said and Obi-Wan looked at Elisa, meeting her eyes.

"Do we have any kind of track on her?" Obi-Wan asked and Anakin shook his head and sighed.

"Nothing," he told them.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "How are they doing it?"

"The Council will have a research group on the planet within hours," Anakin told them, shrugging. "We can only hope they find the technology and we can find a way to adapt it and block it."

"We can hope," Elisa agreed, nodding her head as she leaned against Obi-Wan's shoulder. "So, who's Juno?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, this is Mara?" Elisa asked, walking up to the little girl sitting in the co-pilot's seat watching Jarith.

"Yep," Obi-Wan said and the little girl looked up from her spot. She looked warily at the two of them and Elisa smiled.

"Hi there," she said, kneeling down next to her. "I'm Elisa."

"Hi," Mara replied, her voice soft. Her blue eyes were almost violet and Buffy smiled at her.

"How old are you sweetie?" Buffy asked, keeping eye contact with a soft smile.

"I'm five," she said, holding up her whole hand. Buffy took a moment to reach out to her through the force and wasn't shocked by what she felt.

"That's great Mara." She nodded then stood back up and met Obi-Wan's eyes.

'_She's strong, we'll have to have her tested, but she sure has the potential to be a Jedi,' _Buffy told him and he nodded his head. _'There's no anger in her over the loss of her mother, a small fear of us, but that will pass with time.'_

'_I agree, we'll take her to Yoda,_' Obi-Wan said and Elisa nodded her head then knelt down next to her again.

"How would you like to come home with us for a while, you're just about the age of my daughter and her friends, I'm sure you'd have fun with them?" Buffy asked and Mara stared hard at her for a moment then nodded her head.

"Ok, good," Elisa said, standing back up.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Daddy! Uncle Obi-Wan!" Willow and Alex cried, along with Leia, Luke and Buffy, as Obi-Wan and Elisa walked off the ship. Yoda had brought them out to meet them and Elisa smiled. The kids attached themselves, all hugging him at once. He met Buffy's eyes and she smiled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hi there," Obi-Wan said as he knelt down in front of them pulling them all into his arms. He pulled them away slightly and looked them each in the eyes. "Thank you," he whispered and they all smiled at him.

"Did you really hear us, Daddy?" Willow asked, running her hand down his face. "We tried really hard."

"I really heard you," Obi-Wan told her, nodding his head. "You five helped save my life."

"Master Yoda helped," Leia told him, looking over her shoulder at him. Obi-Wan met his eyes and smiled at him.

"Mom! Dad!" The three Skywalker kids smiled one more time at Obi-Wan then dashed off to their parents. Yoda made his way over to the Kenobi's as Jarith came walking down the ramp with Han at his side and a small girl in his arms.

"Found us a new Jedi you have." Yoda smiled at them as he looked up at Mara.

"You think so?" Buffy asked and Yoda nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Yes, yes, strong she is," Yoda told them and Buffy smiled and nodded.

"I know the perfect family for her too," Buffy told him.

"Good," Yoda said, nodding his head. "Changed things have, delightful it is now. Placed with a family she will be." Buffy smiled at him in agreement. Not long ago a youngling would be raised in the temple, like it had been for a very long time. But now, when a new Jedi was found the family was either brought with or there were vacation times and visiting days. Things had changed a lot, gone were the days of no attachment.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mara was sleeping alongside Willow and Leia; all three had been running around the house for most of the day. It had been three days now that they had been back. Mara seemed to be ok here, they were slowly building a trust with her, and the kids all seemed to love her. Buffy was at that moment sitting on the couch looking down at her new hand. It kind of reminded her of that time when Dawn made her rent that Terminator movie and the Arnold terminator pulled the skin off his hand. She looked up as someone came walking into the room, it was Han. She smiled at him as he walked over to her.

"How's things going?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"I don't believe I agreed to this school thing," he said, shaking his head. His first day had been yesterday. Right now she just had him sitting in with the older Padawans during their lessons, but she planned to enroll him in a school outside the temple.

"You'll learn to like it I'm sure," Buffy said, shaking her head. "Just give it time. If you're going to walk the straight side, you have to go to school."

"But-"

"Do you wanna help me with Garris Shrike?" she asked, looking over at him and meeting his eyes. He put on a momentary scowl then nodded his head.

"Yes," he told her, rolling his shoulders.

"Then you'll go to school," she told him and laughed lightly at his soft groan. "So, you wanna hear the latest Intel on Shrike, or did you wanna sulk some more?" He perked up and Buffy smiled at him. "That's what I thought."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Almost two weeks later Buffy stood with Mara at her side as Bail Organa and his wife came walking into their apartment. Buffy had always planned on having Bail take Mara; it just seemed to make sense to her. Padme and Anakin had totally agreed with her. It was well known that Bail and Breha wanted children, but had none of their own.

"Mara, this is Bail and his wife Breha," she introduced them and Bail smiled down at the little girl.

"Hello," Mara said softly, looking up at them.

"Hi there," Breha said, kneeling down to the girl's eye level. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good," she said, her voice a little more normal now. "I was playing with Willow and Leia, we were chasing the boys around, but Alex doesn't run very well yet." She smiled at the memory. "And Buffy, she's too small to play that game. So we stop and play with her too."

"That sounds like fun," Breha said, nodding her head. She looked up at her husband who smiled and knelt down next to her.

"Hello," he said, reaching out his hand. Mara looked at it for a moment then reached out and shook his hand.

"Hi," she said quickly. She looked up at Buffy, a slight frown on her face. Buffy walked over and knelt next to Bail.

"Mara, you remember how we talked about you going to live with a family, to have a mom and a dad?" Buffy asked and Mara nodded her head slowly. "Well, Bail and Breha, they want to take you home with them. They want you to be their daughter."

"But..." She trailed off and looked at Buffy. "I'll miss Willow and Leia and Luke and...and..."

"You'll see them every day at school, you know, the classes you started with Willow and the others?" Buffy told her smiling. "And you can come see us whenever you guys want." This time she looked at Bail and he smiled nodding his head.

"Of course, we'll come over here all the time. The Skywalkers and Kenobi's are our good friends," Bail assured her, a gentle smile on his face.

"I like your dress," Mara finally said looking at Breha. Breha nodded her head and smiled at the girl as tears filled her eyes.

"We can make you one like it," she told her as Mara reached out and ran her hand over the fabric.

"Really?" she asked and Breha nodded her head. Bail stood up as his wife and his new daughter talked about dresses. Buffy nodded towards the hall and they both stepped out.

"She'll need security," Buffy told him, shaking her head. "I hate that it's necessary, but Juno is out there and may want her back."

"I understand," Bail said, nodding his head. "She'll be perfectly safe with us."

"Good," Buffy said, nodding too. "She's a very bright little girl. She's already starting to catch up to Willow and Leia in school. And Master Yoda says she's got a lot of potential."

"You have no idea what this means to me, to Breha," Bail said and Buffy nodded, a smile pulling at her lips.

"Go in there and get to know your daughter, Bail," she told him. He nodded back and smiling, turned and walked back into the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Han stood besides Buffy on the outside of a cell in the middle of the Council's prison. Shrike was sitting on the other side of the bars, cussing and shouting at them. Buffy just smiled at him as Han stood staring, knowing that he owed his new start to this woman standing next to him. If not for her he could have become someone like Shrike, a mean old slaver, or something equally bad. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"So, now what?" Han asked as they walked away from the cell towards the doors.

"What do you mean?" she asked, smiling as they turned right and headed towards the main doors, to the outside.

"Where do I go now?" Han asked and Buffy stopped and looked at him, meeting his eyes.

"Well, right now I thought we'd go to Dex's and get something to eat. Victory dinner." She put her hand on his shoulder again and smiled. "And then we'll go home."

"Home?" he echoed, looking her in the eyes.

"Home," she agreed, nodding her head. She smiled as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you," he said when he pulled away from her.

"Of course, you know, you're staying in school," she told him as they made their way towards the doors again. He shook his head and laughed.

"Do I have to?" he asked and she rolled her eyes. She had not expected to have another teenager to look after for a while, but she was happy to have Han, and glad she had found him before the world turned him hard.

"Yes," she said, nodding her head. "Till you're done, then you can get a job, and work in the real world." She threw her arm over his shoulder and pulled him to her. She smiled up at the guard as he let them out the doors. "Won't that be fun?" She laughed at his groan as they walked out into the sunlight.

A/N- Ok kiddies, here it finally is. I'm sorry it took me so long to get it out but I was having major writers block. I hope it's good, and I hope you like it. Most of all I hope you review and tell me. :-) Thanks


	6. Padawans

_Buffy 'Elisa' Kenobi- 38_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi- 52_

_Willow Amidala Kenobi- 12_

_Obi-Wan Alexander 'Alex' Kenobi- 9_

_Anakin Skywalker- 36_

_Padme Skywalker - 42_

_Luke Skywalker- 12 ½ _

_Leia Skywalker- 12½ _

_Buffy Skywalker- 8 ½ _

Padawans

"You two are lucky," Leia said, shaking her head at her brother and her best friend, Willow. "I mean, you've known your whole life who your master was going to be. But me, I've no idea, I may not even get chosen for all I know."

"Right," Willow said, rolling her eyes. "Like the strongest healer in training isn't going to get picked."

"She's right," Luke said, smiling at his sister. "I mean, someone's _going_ to pick you." Leia shook her head and sighed. Two more days till their class graduated from the academy and found out if they were to be padawans or not. Though none of them would be sent to the farms, if they didn't want to be. There were other things now, and her mom and Willow's mom had a lot to do with that.

"You know I've seen Dad and Master Windu talking a lot lately," Luke said and Leia smiled a little then shook her head.

"He's not going to take on a new Padawan," she told them. She was sure no one was going to want her, she was going to end up working for the Republic with her mom. Not that that would be a bad thing, she'd always had aspirations to follow in her mother's footsteps, someday. Of course, for her that someday had always been after becoming a Jedi Knight. But now she was scared to death that they wouldn't pick her.

"Will." All three teens looked up as the door opened and a tall sandy haired young man walked in, a crooked smile on his face. He was her older brother, a good 10 years older than them. Though he was not her real brother, Willow had always looked up to the young man her mum had brought home almost eight years ago.

"Hi Han," she greeted as he walked into the room. "We were just discussing who might take on Leia as their Padawan."

"Well that's easy," Han said, smiling down at Leia.

"Do you know?" Leia asked, her eyes wide as he laughed.

"Maybe," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, Han you have to tell me!" Leia said, standing up off the floor and walking over to him.

"I don't have to tell you nothing, short stuff." Leia glared up at him as he ruffled her hair. "Besides, it's gotta be a secret," he smirked at her as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Willow, Obi-Wan's got dinner ready," Han said, looking back at the teen. Willow smiled and nodded her head.

"Are you eating here?" she asked and he nodded.

"She's making me," he said and Willow smirked, she knew the power of persuasion her mother held.

"What? Got better things to do?" Willow asked and he laughed.

"Neo's coming over after dinner; we're going to go out," Han said and Willow shook her head.

"She's so weird," Willow said and Han laughed again, nodding his head.

"That's why I like her," he told her. He stood and walked out of the room. Willow shared a knowing look with Luke then turned to Leia.

"I don't know what he sees in her," Leia said, shaking her head. She turned and stared at the closed door that Han had just walked out of.

"Me either," Willow said, smirking at her.

"What?" Leia asked, looking from Willow's smirk to her brother's barely contained laugh.

"He's too old for you," Willow said and Leia shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she told Willow. Both Willow and Luke laughed and Leia glared at them. It was common knowledge within their small family that Leia had a huge crush on Han, though she wouldn't admit it, to anyone, ever.

-o-o-o-o-

"We are so proud of you," Buffy said, smiling down at Willow. She smoothed her daughter's long blonde hair back from her face. She smiled to herself at the thought of it all cut short, a small braid hanging on her shoulder.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about," Alex said, fidgeting in the robes he was wearing. He was not a 'dress up and play nice' boy. He liked to be out in the yard, practicing, or wrestling with Luke or climbing the many trees that lined their backyard.

"It's not like we don't _all_ know Annie is going to take her as his Padawan," he said, glaring at his older sister. Willow stuck her tongue out at her brother then turned back to her mother.

"Do you know who's taking on Leia?" she asked, her eyes pleading with her. "She'll be devastated if she doesn't get picked."

"Don't you worry about Leia," Buffy said, smiling at her little girl. She straightened Willow's robes again then straightened up and looked down at her. It seemed like just yesterday she was a tiny baby in her arms, and now she was on her way to becoming a Jedi.

"Mom!" Willow groaned when she saw the tears in her mother's eyes.

"Sorry," Buffy said, wiping them away with a smile.

"We all ready in here?" Obi-Wan asked as he walked into the family room. "Anakin's here and they're all ready to go."

"We're ready," Willow said, nodding her head. Buffy nodded her head too and headed for the door. Obi-Wan walked back out and Alex followed after him.

"Mom," Willow said and Buffy turned around and smiled.

"Yes?" Buffy asked. Willow walked over to her and looked up into her eyes. Willow took a deep breath and now Buffy could see tears in her daughter's eyes.

"No matter who takes me, I learned everything I'll ever really need from you," she told her then she threw her arms around her mother. Buffy pulled her close and held on tight. She knew this was the beginning of the end for her. Her little baby girl was growing up.

-o-o-o-o-

Buffy paced back and forth in front of the two very large doors. Her daughter was inside there, the rest of her life being decided for her. It was a very helpless feeling and Buffy didn't like it.

"Would you sit down?" Obi-Wan asked even though he knew the answer.

"She's so young," Buffy said, shaking her head as she continued to pace.

"I was her age when I did this," Obi-Wan told her and Buffy turned around and faced him. "And I didn't have a loving mother to help guide me through it."

"Or a wonderful father," Buffy said, walking over to him. "Ok, anyway, it's not like we don't know who's going to pick her." Buffy was surprised by the look on his face. "What?"

"Well..."

"What?" she asked again, more worried now.

"There are three different Jedi that want to take her on as a Padawan," Obi-Wan told her and she blinked. All at once she was worried and excited at the same time. Worried at who might take on her daughter as their Padawan; when it was Anakin it was easier to take, but a total stranger? That would be hard for her. And a small piece of her worried about her daughter, what if her slayerness were to kick in? Not that Buffy knew for sure there even would be slayerness to kick in. But at least with Anakin he knew a little about her past, a total stranger, even if they were a master, might not know how to handle that. But, a small piece of her was thrilled that her daughter had gotten so good that all these Jedi wanted to train her.

Buffy spun around when the doors opened behind her. Her daughter came walking out, fingering her now very short hair. She had a small braid hanging down her shoulder and a wide smile on her face.

"Well?" Buffy asked, searching her daughter's face for answers.

"Padawan?" Willow looked behind her parents and Buffy sighed with relief at the voice.

"Yes, master?" she said as Buffy turned around and saw Anakin standing there with an equally bright smile on his face.

"The cut suits you," he said, smirking at her. Willow nodded her head as her hand dropped away from her hair.

"Thank you master," she said.

"I do believe you have a ceremony to see to?" Anakin said, smirking at Buffy. She smiled back and then nodded her head. She took one last look at her very grown up daughter and then walked past Anakin down the hall.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Buffy looked across the table at her ever so grown up family. As was customary, Buffy had taken an apartment in the Jedi temple, as had Anakin. Their new Padawans would be moving in with them. Though things had changed and they would all go home to their families on the weekends, it was still a big step. Obi-Wan had not taken a Padawan, and would not, until Alex was old enough to be taken on as a Padawan himself. Buffy watched as Willow fingered her long braid, rolling the small beads between her fingers.

"Are you nervous?" Buffy finally asked, smiling across the table at her daughter.

"A little," Willow said after a few moments. "I mean, it's Unc- Master Anakin, I've known him my whole life."

"But it's going to be very different now," Obi-Wan said and she nodded her head, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Leia's very excited," she said after a long moment. "Master Allie hasn't taken on a new Padawan in years," she told them as though they didn't already know that. "Leia says she's going to learn everything she can from her."

"I still don't see what the big deal is," Alex said, speaking up for the first time since they all sat down. "It's not like we didn't all know this was going to happen." He stood up and shook his head. "I'm going to bed." He pushed his chair away and walked away from the table. Obi-Wan began to stand but Buffy shook her head.

"Let me," she said and he nodded his head as she stood.

"Willow, I'll be back out in a minute, why don't you help your father clean up and we'll have dessert?" Willow nodded her head with a smile on her face as Buffy walked away.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Buffy knocked softly on her son's door. She heard a muffled 'go away' and smirked. She opened the door then walked in to find him on his bed, face down in a pillow.

"Alex, what's wrong sweetie?" she asked, knowing perfectly well he was jealous. He turned over on his bed and glared up at her.

"What good is knocking if you come in anyway?" he asked, ignoring her question. He was sulking, and he was good at it, sometimes he reminded her so strongly of Dawn.

"Well, you know the house rule," she told him, sitting down on the edge of his bed. He sighed and nodded his head.

"But I'm not hurt," he told her, sitting up.

Buffy shook her head.

"Yes you are," she told him, pulling him over to her. He went, if a little unwillingly. "You're hurt here," she said, pointing to his heart. "I know you're going to miss your sister, and you wish you could be going off to the temple too. But we all have to wait for our time. Jealousy will get you nowhere."

"I'm not jealous," he said, shaking his head. Buffy looked him in the eyes and he sighed. "Maybe a little," he told her, taking a deep breath. "She's going to go off and have all this fun without me, and forget all about me."

Buffy opened her mouth to say something when the door opened and Willow came running in. She plopped herself down next to Alex shaking her head.

"I'm not going to forget you," she told him, reaching out to take his hand. She turned his hand over and looked at a tiny scar on the bottom of his palm. She ran her thumb over the small mark then looked back up at him. "Ok?" she asked, meeting his eyes. He smiled a little then nodded his head and reached out and hugged her tightly.

"Ok," he told her when he pulled away. They both looked up to Buffy, who had a very confused look on her face.

"Come on mom, dessert," Willow said as she took Alex's hand and pulled him from his room. Buffy just sat there for a moment on his bed, feeling like she had missed something. What had that scar been, and how had Willow fixed thing so easily? She stood after a moment and headed out to the living room where both her kids were laughing now. She smiled at them and resolved to leave it for later when she could talk to Obi-Wan about it.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'll miss you mom," Alex said, standing in the doorway to her new apartment in the temple. Buffy knelt down and looked him in the eyes before hugging him.

"I'll miss you too, kiddo," she told him, pulling away. She ruffled his hair a little and he pulled out of her arms.

"Ah, mom," he said, trying to re-straighten his hair.

"Only three more years for you kiddo, you guys grew up so fast," she said, smiling at him. Obi-Wan came up behind them and put his hand on Alex's shoulder and smiled down at her.

"We've got to go," he told her and she nodded her head, standing up. Luke would be here any minute. "Dex is setting up dinner for us," he told her and she smiled. She looked down at Alex and put her hand on his other shoulder.

"I'll see you in a few days ok?" she asked and he took a deep breath then nodded his head.

"Love you mom," he told her, reaching up and putting his hand over her hand.

"I love you too," Buffy said, taking a deep breath as well. She looked at Obi-Wan and smiled. "I love _you_ too," she told him, stepping up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Ah, mom," Alex said, breaking away from both of them. "I'll be in the hall." Buffy watched as he turned, shaking his head, and walked out the door, leaving Obi-Wan and her alone.

"You'll call?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Every night," he told her, nodding his head. He reached out and pulled her close to him taking in her scent. "It's only a few days at a time." Buffy nodded into his shoulder, taking in the feel and scent of him as well.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she said, pulling away from him. "You'd better go."

"Yeah," he agreed, nodding his head. "So, I'll talk to you tonight."

"You'd better," Buffy said. He leaned in, kissed her forehead, then turned and walked out the door, leaving her alone in the rooms, staring after him. A few minutes later the doors slid open again and Luke came walking in, a bag over his shoulder and a smile on his face.

"Master," he greeted her before he looked around the room.

"Padawan," Buffy said, smiling at him. She looked around as well then back at him. "Your room is this way," she said, pointing behind her. She waited till he moved towards it then followed after him.

"You know, this is the same room your father had, and me after him." Luke looked up at her as he walked through the doors. She watched him from just outside the doors, smiling at him.

"Dinner is at six, then we'll get started," she told him. He nodded his head, a barely contained smile on his face. She turned and walked out of the room, the door shutting behind her. She hoped, more than anything, that she could be as much help to him as Obi-Wan had been to her. She looked back when she heard his door open again. He was standing just outside his door, a worried look on his face.

"Yes Luke?" she asked, taking a step towards him.

"You're not cooking, are you?" he asked and she laughed out loud before she shook her head. She chuckled at the relief on his face, yes, she was sure; they'd be alright here, taking care of each other.

A/N- So here's another one. Not too long, just a little fluff to tide you over till the next big thing. :-D Let me know what you think! Love to get reviews.


	7. Masters

Buffy 'Elisa' Kenobi- 41

Obi-Wan Kenobi- 55

Willow Amidala Kenobi- 15

Obi-Wan Alexander 'Alex' Kenobi- 12

Anakin Skywalker- 39

Padme Skywalker - 45

Luke Skywalker- 15 ½

Leia Skywalker- 15 ½

Buffy Skywalker- 11 ½

-o-Masters-o-

"I don't like it," Buffy hissed under her breath when she and Obi-Wan were far enough away from the rest of the group. She shook her head when Obi-Wan opened his mouth to argue with her. "No, I don't like Master Sors Bandeam any more than you do," she told him before he could get his thought out.

"Elisa, I'll agree that he's a little young-"

"Young?" Buffy whispered back, looking him in the eyes. "He's only 24!" she said, her voice going up a little.

"And I was only 25 when I took on Anakin," Obi-Wan told her, reaching out and taking her hand into his.

"Obi-Wan, I don't like it. There's something off about him." She sighed and shook her head then looked up at him. "Can't you feel it?"

"Elisa, you know I trust your feelings completely-"

"But?" Buffy asked, cutting him off.

"I think you're feeling his inexperience," Obi-Wan told her, squeezing her hand. "And, there is another Master who's hoping to take on Alex. If he's not meant to be Bandeam's Padawan, he won't be." Obi-Wan pushed a strand of her hair out of her face and smiled. "Trust in the force," he told her, looking her in the eyes.

"Fine," she said, pulling her hand away. "But just because the force thinks that's where he's supposed to be doesn't mean I have to agree." She shook her head and stared back at him for a moment. "Something is going to come of this, something not good," she told him before she turned and walked back towards the rest of the group.

"Everything ok?" Anakin asked when she reappeared.

"Yes," Buffy said, pulling on a forced smile. "I just worry." Padme smiled understandingly at her and Buffy sighed softly.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Do you get the feeling mom and dad are fighting?" Alex asked, sitting on his older sister's bed that night.

"Yep," she said, nodding her head and looking over her shoulder at him. "And they're fighting over you." She smirked at him and Alex frowned.

"Why?" he asked and she stood up from her desk.

"Mom doesn't like Master Bandeam," Willow said as she sat down next to her brother.

"Why?" Alex asked again.

"Don't know," Willow said, shrugging her shoulders. "There's something a little off about him I think." Willow looked her brother in the eyes and sighed. "I kind of hope he doesn't take you too."

"Thanks," Alex said sarcastically, glaring at her. "And what if he does?"

"Then mom will have her eyes on you during all the years you're a Padawan." Willow snickered and Alex rolled his eyes at her. "Don't worry, it's not like they'll disown you or anything. Mom just worries."

"Right," Alex sighed and shook his head. "How come it was so much easier for you?"

"Just lucky I guess," Willow told him and smirked. "Don't worry kid, it'll work out. Trust in the force."

"I know." Alex smiled slightly at her and nodded his head. "I do."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I get the sense that you don't like me," Sors Bandeam said, smiling at Buffy after the Padawan ceremonies were over.

"I don't know what would make you think that," Buffy said, keeping her smile firm. She didn't want her son to think she didn't trust his new master, that would not be a good way to start his training. She could now see why parents didn't used to be involved in this stuff, it was hard on everyone.

"I'll take good care of Alex." He smiled at her and Buffy nodded her head.

"I'm sure you will," she told him.

"I know, it's because I'm so young, right?" Sors flashed a bright smile and Buffy didn't like him even more. He reminded her of someone she'd known a long while ago, she just couldn't figure out who it was. Whoever it was though, she was sure she must not have liked him much.

"It just makes me nervous," Buffy told him truthfully. "But Obi-Wan wasn't much older than you when he took on Anakin."

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out!" Sors agreed, nodding his head.

"Right," Buffy said, nodding too. 'I still don't like him,' Buffy thought, looking towards Obi-Wan; he was talking to Master Simms who had taken Lil Buffy on as her Padawan.

'He's young Elisa, give him a chance,' Obi-Wan told her, still keeping up his conversation with Simms.

'And if I still don't like him?' she asked, kinda ignoring Sors now.

'If you give him a year, a whole year, and something still feels off about him then we'll talk to the council,' Obi-Wan told her, looking over his shoulder meeting her eyes.

'Fine, One year,' she agreed, still not liking that Master Sors was taking on her son as his Padawan.

-o-o-o-

"Would you let up, mom?" Alex asked, looking at her pace in the living room. "It is not that bad, Master Sors is really nice."

"I'm sorry sweetie, I can't help but worry," she told him, smiling apologetically at him.

"You didn't worry over Willow," Alex said and she sighed.

"Well I know your sister's master," she told him as she sat down next to him. "I just don't know him, that's all. I'm sure he's going to do a wonderful job, and you're going to be a fine Padawan." Alex looked up at his mom and smiled a little.

"I'm going to miss you guys," he told her and Buffy nodded her head.

"We'll miss you too," she replied, putting her arm over his shoulders. "But we'll all be home for the weekends, and we have that family vacation coming up."

"Is Master Sors going to be ok with that, like Anakin?" Alex asked, his face suddenly worried.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Alex," Buffy said, smiling at him. He'd better be ok with it, or he'd have to answer to her. "Shall we go have dinner now?"

"Yeah, I'm starving and dad made my favorite," Alex told her eagerly. Buffy stood up with him and walked towards the dining room, wishing she could feel as confident as she was faking.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Luke I don't think you're concentrating," Buffy reprimanded as they sparred outside the temple in one of the many gardens. It was the middle of his second year with her and he was far beyond where she'd thought he would be. Luke looked back at her and she looked over his shoulder at what he had been looking at. "Ah, I see," she said, when she spotted Mara Organa walking into the garden with her new Master.

"What?" Luke asked as her lightsaber flashed off and she laughed.

"Nothing," Buffy said, a huge smirk on her face as she shook her head. "I think that's enough for the day."

"So, um..." Luke trailed off as he turned his lightsaber off as well. "Are the Organa's coming to the lake house again?" he asked, scratching his head in an awkward gesture. Buffy held back the giggle, it reminded her so strongly of Anakin, when she'd first met him, and his crush on Padme.

"Yeah, they're coming for a few days," Buffy told him, nodding her head. "Why?"

"Oh, you know, Willow and Leia, they like Mara, they all hang out and...I was just wondering," he stammered and Buffy nodded her head, hardly holding back the laughter.

"Right," she finally got out as she turned and looked back at Mara and her Master spar, she had turned out to be a fine girl, no matter who her mother was.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, Luke has a crush on someone," Buffy told Padme the next day as they walked through the Temple towards the mess hall.

"Really?" Padme asked, smiling at Buffy. "Who?"

"Mara Organa," Buffy told her and Padme laughed out loud.

"What?" Buffy asked, missing what was so funny.

"It's just, the night we got back, after he first met her, he told me he was going to marry her someday. I don't think he remembers saying it, but..."

"How funny," Buffy said, laughing too. "Well, she's a fine Jedi; she'll be a good Master someday."

"That's what Anakin tells me," Padme said, nodding her head. "Any news of Juno?" she asked, lowering her voice.

"No," Buffy told her, sighing a little. They had a constant look out on her, but no one had brought back any news on her in years, it was almost as though she'd disappeared.

"Well, I guess no news is good news," Padme said and Buffy nodded her head.

"That's pretty much what I was thinking," Buffy told her, waving at Anakin and Obi-Wan when they entered the mess hall.

"How is Obi-Wan doing with his new Padawan?" Padme asked, a smirk on her face. He had taken on a new Padawan when Alex got taken as a Padawan himself. Her name was Samtry and she was a rambunctious kid that Willow and Leia had befriended when they were younger. Obi-Wan saw great potential in her and Buffy knew he was happy to be training again.

"He's doing great, just look at him," Buffy told her when they got closer. He had a black eye and Padme started giggling.

"What happened?" she asked when they got to the table Anakin and Obi-Wan were at, after she contained her giggling.

"Samtry is just a little clumsy yet with her lightsaber," Obi-Wan told her and Buffy rolled her eyes. "She's come very far in a short time."

"Yeah, you should have seen him after their first training session," Buffy told her, smirking.

"She's got a lot of-"

"Potential, I know," Buffy said, nodding her head as she took his hand after they sat down. "I know, I'm sure she does, you know I just like to tease you."

"And what is she going to do while we're at the lake house?" Padme asked and Obi-Wan looked up and met Buffy's eyes.

"She's coming with us." Buffy said, turning to smile at Padme. "She doesn't have any family outside the Jedi."

"Oh," Padme said, nodding her head. It still happened, even now, that some families didn't want to be part of their children's lives once they became Younglings. Neither Buffy nor Padme could understand it, but Anakin and Obi-Wan knew that some people were still stuck in the old ways. "Well, the more the merrier," she said after a few moments.

"That's what I said," Buffy said, nodding her head.

"Speaking of the lake house," Padme said, smiling as she lifted her glass. "Have you heard from him yet?"

"No," Buffy said, shaking her head, a small smile on her face. "Last time I talked to him he was still on his way, he should be there soon." She moved her food around on her plate.

"I'm sure he'll settle in fine," Obi-Wan said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, nodding her head.

"I know, I can't help but worry a little." She shrugged and looked back down at her food. "He's a long way from home."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She shivered and pulled her cloak closer to her body as she looked around. Everything was shrouded in a thick black fog and she could hardly make anything out. She could see a dark figure moving just a little ahead of her, the cloak he wore was pitch black, not unlike the fog surrounding her. She could feel the many emotions coming off him in waves, anger, fear, hate, they all radiated from him like the heat from his body.

"Who are you?" she called out into the darkness, wishing the figure would turn so she could see him.

"He's gone, she killed him." The voice was hoarse and sad, she wasn't sure who he was but his pain was unbelievable. "I hate her!" His voice was sharp as he spun to look at her. She took a step towards him, unable to make him out in the fog. A light flashed on and she realized it was a lightsaber. He brought the red light up in front of him and she could now make out his face in a red tinted glow.

"No," she said quietly, shaking her head as she backed away from him. "No!" She screamed the word at him as she shook her head violently from side to side trying to purge the vision from her mind.

"No!" She screamed again as she thrashed back and forth, Buffy and Obi-Wan struggling to hold her still.

"Willow, wake up," Buffy called, putting her hands on the sides of her face. "Wake up!"

"Alex!" Willow screamed as she came flying out of bed, propelling herself into her mother's arms. She began to sob before Buffy really had a chance to take it all in. Obi-Wan rubbed soothing circles onto her back as Buffy held her sobbing daughter tightly to her chest. After a while the sobbing turned into soft hiccups and the crying subsided.

"Sweetie what happened?" Buffy asked, pulling her daughter back to look at her. Her face was red and swollen with the tears and she shook her head.

It was just a bad dream. A really, really bad dream, but just a dream. There was no reason to upset her parents with this, it wasn't going to happen, there was no way on this planet, or any other, that it was going to happen. She closed her eyes for a moment but they popped back open when all she could see in her mind's eye was her little brother, hatred written all over his face and a red lightsaber in his hand.

"Just a dream," Willow finally got out, taking a deep breath. She bit the bottom of her lip and looked her mom in the eyes. "It was just a bad dream."

"That sounded pretty bad," Obi-Wan said and Willow looked over her shoulder at him as she wiped her eyes.

"It was," she said, nodding her head. Alex looked so much like their father, the lines of his face, the shape of his eyes; he was so much their father. "It was, but it's over now, just a bad dream."

Obi-Wan looked over his daughter's head and met Buffy's eyes. She nodded her head lightly and he stood and smiled softly down at his daughter.

"Why don't I go make us some tea?" he asked, turning and walking out before either of them could say anything. Willow pulled away a little and looked down at her hands.

"I had kinda hoped this wouldn't ever happen to you," Buffy said and Willow looked up at her mom, a little confused.

"What?" Willow asked, her voice a little rough from the crying.

"You know, before I came here, what I was?" Buffy asked and Willow nodded her head. She'd grown up on the stories of her mom, the slayer. The idea of the world her mom came from scared her just a little.

"A slayer of the vampires," Willow told her, nodding her head a little. She may be scared of that world, but she was incredibly proud of her mom.

"And, as a slayer, I was different," Buffy told her and Willow nodded her head again.

"Strength, speed-"

"Wit," Buffy said, which was usually a line said by Obi-Wan, usually in a teasing tone.

"Right," Willow agreed.

"But there's something else, something I didn't tell you about," Buffy told her, taking a deep breath. "I used to have...dreams, bad dreams. I called them my slayer dreams. They were always a little confusing, or odd or just weird, but they always had a message, and they almost always came true."

"Always?" Willow asked, her voice trembling a little.

"Well, sometimes they came true, but not in the way I'd interpreted them," Buffy said, putting her hand on Willow's shoulder. "Sometimes only something really small from the dream happened that led me to the other really big thing."

"So, they were a kind of warning?" Willow asked and Buffy nodded her head.

"Sometimes," Buffy said. She looked down into her daughter's eyes and sighed softly. She had wondered for a while now if Willow would have any of her powers. Buffy knew it didn't work like that from slayer mom to son, but what about to her daughter? She smiled as she thought about Robin Wood, she had not thought of him in a long while.

"Maybe you should talk to Master Yoda about it," Buffy suggested after a long moment of silence. Willow nodded her head once then stared down at her hands for a while. She could talk to Master Yoda; he'd always been there for them to go to when they needed him. Finally she looked up at her mother and sighed.

"It was...it was Alex," she said and Buffy nodded her head, she had gathered that much from the chillingly scary way Willow had called out for him when she'd woken.

"You don't have to tell me," Buffy said, but hoping she would.

"I know," Willow said, nodding her head and taking her mother's hand when Buffy reached out for her. "I was walking in a dense fog; it was more black than dark, like smoke, but thicker. I couldn't see anything at first, but I could feel something. There was such a strong feeling of hate and anger in the fog that it was almost choking me." Willow stopped and bit her lip before she went on.

"Then I saw someone, walking ahead of me. I couldn't tell who it was at first, but I could tell the feelings were coming from him. He was talking, someone had died, and he was very angry. And then-" Her voice hitched on a high sigh and Buffy squeezed her hand. "His lightsaber flashed on, it was bright red, blinding against the black fog. He brought it up to his face and I could see. It was Alex, he was older, I'm not sure how much, but it was him. Mom, it was Alex!" she cried out before throwing herself into Buffy's lap. Buffy soothed her hair back and held onto her tightly as she let it sink in.

Her little boy, her tiny little baby boy. She shook her head slowly as she tried to picture what her daughter had told her, but she couldn't. She couldn't see any of them like that, not ever. Finally after a moment Buffy lifted Willow back up and looked her in the eyes. She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath. Willow's eyes were red and puffy as she looked back at her mother.

"You and I both know that Alex, your little brother, would never be swayed by the dark side-"

"But-"

"No," Buffy said, shaking her head firmly. "We'll watch, you and I. We'll watch. This means something; we just have to find out what it is. Ok?"

"I'm scared for him," Willow said and Buffy nodded her head and pulled Willow into a hug.

"I'm scared for him too," Buffy said after she pulled away. "But, this dream could mean a hundred different things, or it could mean nothing at all. Alex's only been a Padawan for a little while now, you may just be worrying for him."

"So, there's nothing we can do?" Willow asked and Buffy sighed. She hated not being able to fix everything in her children's lives. It was only now; so many years later, that Buffy knew how her mom must have felt when she told her she was the slayer.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Buffy said, shaking her head.

"Should I tell Alex?" Willow asked and Buffy stared at her for a moment. A big part of her wanted to say no, don't tell him. But she knew, if Willow needed to tell him, felt she needed to warn him, then she would have to let her.

"That's...that's up to you Willow," Buffy said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Ok," Willow said, nodding her head. She looked past her mother as Obi-Wan came walking in with three cups of tea and a small smile on his face.

"How we doing in here?" he asked as he walked over to them.

"We'll be ok," Willow said, taking the tea from him.

-o-o-

"We got a call while you were in there with her," Obi-Wan said a while later after Willow had fallen back to sleep. She'd told him about Willow's dream and he'd agreed that there was really nothing to be done about it now. It could really mean just about anything.

"Oh, it's about time," Buffy said, smirking over at him. "Did he find the place ok?" Buffy asked as she pulled on her robe.

"Yeah, he's looking forward to seeing us soon," Obi-Wan said, coming out of the bathroom. "Says you named a fish after him?" Buffy looked up at him then giggled lightly, shaking her head.

"I forgot about that," Buffy said, patting the spot on the bed next to her. He sat down then leaned over and kissed her softly.

"How's Samtry settling in?" Buffy asked when he leaned away. They had redone Han's old room into her room for when Obi-Wan came home on the weekends. Both Willow and Alex got along great with her and Han wasn't too upset to see her take over his room. He had a place of his own now, and an actual job. And somehow, Buffy still wasn't quite sure how it happened; Han had acquired the Millennium Falcon. She was sure he was doing only slightly illegal things with it. Racing being one, and a little smuggling on the side being the other. It didn't really bother her, as long as he stayed out of trouble. Though, he did seem to attract it, just like her.

"She's doing well," Obi-Wan said as he pulled back the covers. "She's actually put up a few things around the room."

"Well, give her a week; she'll be decorating with the best of them," Buffy smirked at him and he nodded his head. Samtry was a little old fashioned when it came to being a Padawan; she wasn't used to having a family around seeing as she'd grown up in the temple. "What's she think about going to the lake house?"

"She's excited actually; she's such a good swimmer, so she can't wait to see the lake," Obi-Wan told her, a smile on his face.

"Well good," Buffy said, yawning as she lay back onto the pillows. "Good night," she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Good night," Obi-Wan said, smiling at her. He turned off the lights and Buffy stared at the ceiling for a long while. She'd been really tired, but now she found she couldn't sleep. She listened to Obi-Wan's breathing and sighed when she realized he wasn't sleeping either.

"Obi-Wan," she said, turning to him in the dark.

"Yes?" he asked, opening his arms for her as she settled in.

"I'm scared," she said into his chest and he pulled her closer to him, tucking her head under his chin.

"I know," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Me too."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's nice that you could join us," Buffy said, smiling at Han as they flew towards Naboo.

"Yeah, well, I haven't been in a while," Han said, smiling up at her. It was odd to him still, after so many years, just how easy it was to talk to her.

"How is everyone?" he asked as she sat down in the co pilot's seat.

"Everyone is good," she told him. "Alex was taken on as a Padawan. He's very excited and Sors is...he's nice."

"You don't like him?" Han asked and Buffy shook her head, forcing a smile.

"He's really young," she told Han, which was what she told everyone when they asked her that. "I just worry."

"You didn't worry about Willow," Han pointed out and she shook her head again.

"Not you too," she told him and he laughed.

"Heard that a lot huh?" he asked and Buffy nodded then took a deep breath.

"It'll be fine, he's a fine Master," Buffy told him and he nodded his head.

"Now, if you could just say that without sounding like you're trying to convince yourself," Han told her and she smacked his arm before shrugging.

"How's, oh what's her name?" Buffy smirked at him and he turned around in his seat. "Was it Morin?" Buffy pretended to be a little confused. "Or was that the last one?"

"I'm currently unattached," Han told her and Buffy laughed.

"Well, that won't last," she told him and loved that he blushed just a little.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Han told her and she rolled her eyes.

"What are you now, like 25 now; don't you think it's about time to settle down?" Buffy asked then laughed at the look of horror on his face. "Geez, it's not that bad."

"So says you," Han said, shaking his head.

"And so say all of us," Anakin said as he stepped into view.

"Right, like any of you lot are to be trusted," Han said, looking over his shoulder, smiling at Anakin. "You all found the love of your life early. There's so much out there to see, I just wanna see a little more of it first."

"Yeah, well, you'll find her. Probably when you're not even looking," Anakin told him and Han laughed.

"She'll fall right into your lap," Buffy said and he rolled his eyes.

"You two are bad," Han said and Buffy shrugged, smirking at him.

-o-o-o-o-

"So, home sweet home." Buffy dropped her bags on the floor and looked around the entrance to the house. It looked the same as ever, so beautiful. And it had only the best memories too. Anakin and Padme's wedding, her wedding, Willow's first step, Leia's first word, Alex's first food fight, it had all happened here.

"It's beautiful," Samtry said, looking around the place in awe. It was her first trip with the family to the lake house and Buffy was excited to show her around.

"Come on," Willow said, taking her hand. "We'll show you the lake!" she told her excitedly as all the kids ran off down towards the water.

"Buffy," Buffy looked up and couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face. It was so few and far between that anyone called her that, and to hear it from him again was wonderful. She sighed as he walked over to her, he looked well rested. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Buffy told him, a little surprised by the tears that prickled at the corners of her eyes. It hadn't been that long since she'd seen him, less than two weeks and still just the sight of him made her want to cry. He was such a strong reminder of her once-upon-a-time home on earth and her family that still lived there.

"I missed you," Buffy said as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly and then pulled away, looking down at her, a smile on his face.

"It's only been two weeks," he told her teasingly. She laughed and then smirked at him. She studied his face a moment and then smiled. For him to be only a little older then when she left him, it was still hard to get her head around.

"Yeah, but before that," she told him smiling and he nodded his head.

"I missed you too," he told her, looking her in the eyes. He looked away and smiled at the rest of the group. "I've got lunch set up if anyone is hungry?" Everyone nodded their heads and made their way into the dining room.

Buffy waited until everyone had gone in then turned to the man at her side. "I am so happy you're here Giles."

A/N- Dun Dun Dun!! So, did anyone see that coming? I hope it was a huge shock! The next chapter will (Keep your fingers crossed) be up soon. So, I look forward to hearing from you all. Sorry it took me so long to update. (Reviews make me itchy to write more, seriously, it does! So... R&R!!)


	8. Demons Pt 1

_Buffy 'Elisa' Kenobi- 41_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi- 55_

_Willow Amidala Kenobi- 14 ½ _

_Obi-Wan Alexander 'Alex' Kenobi- 11 ½ _

_Anakin Skywalker- 39_

_Padme Skywalker - 45_

_Luke Skywalker- 15_

_Leia Skywalker- 15_

_Buffy Skywalker- 11_

**-o-Demons Pt. 1-o- **

_**Six Months earlier**_

_-Cleveland, Ohio-_

His head was spinning slightly as he blinked his eyes a few times and let himself adjust to the darkness. He could feel his hands were tied behind his back fairly tightly and he rolled his eyes. He hated being tied up, it was such a hassle. A light above his head flickered on and he looked up at it then around the room, it was massive and almost totally empty. Great, an abandoned building of some sort, that was _always_ a good sign. He took a deep breath and tried to remember what he had been doing. He'd been training Steph and...Oh god, where was she? He looked around the room again trying to see if he could spot her.

He saw movement and sighed in relief when she shifted into his view. She was lying on her side, her arms tied behind her back and a cut running down the side of her face. He growled slightly at the sight of her, angrier over her pains than his own. She was just a child after all, just barelyfifteen.

"Ah well, there she is," a very unwelcome voice said from behind him. "Ripper, so good of you to drop in."

"Ethan," Giles said, straining to look over his shoulder at him. "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to pop up again. I had hoped the Initiative would have put you away somewhere."

"Yes well, someone went and blew the place apart, hard to hold people when you're fighting for your life." Ethan came into view, a huge smirk on his face. "I guess I should thank you."

"Please don't," Giles told him dryly.

"I have waited so long for this," Ethan told him as he paced back and forth in front of him. "But you're always surrounded by your little slayers." Ethan looked over at Steph and then smiled at Giles. "They just get younger and younger don't they?" Ethan looked down at Giles again and smiled, Giles was looking down at his feet. "I had to follow you for a while, pick the girl I could most easily outmaneuver. It was easy."

"Oh." Giles looked up at him with a bored look on his face. "I'm sorry, were you saying something, I dozed off for a moment there." Ethan glared down at him and Giles shrugged his shoulders. "I don't suppose we could cut to the chase here; I've got a lot to get done tonight."

-o-o-

"Elisa, what's this?" Obi-Wan said, staring at a spot just below her hair line on the back of her neck. He reached out and put his fingers on it.

"What?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

-o-o-

"You think you're so safe, because you've got your slayers?" Ethan asked and now he had a sneer on his face. "But, we're missing one really important one, aren't we Ripper? Nice job there." Giles took a deep breath and didn't rise to the bait, keeping a level head was important.

"You let her and all those girls go down into that hole while you were safe and sound on the surface, but then, I guess it's fitting, being her _Watcher_," Ethan sneered as he leaned down so he was only a few inches from Giles "Could you hear her screaming?" he asked in a low whisper.

"You're lucky my hands are tied behind this chair," Giles told him, his voice still holding onto his normal calm.

"Yeah, lucky me," Ethan said, standing back up to glare down at him. He pulled the sleeve of his shirt up and pushed his arm into Giles' face.

-o-o-

"It's a black mark on your neck, long at the end with three points at the other, one kind of goes in a little loop." She met his eyes and he looked really worried. "I've never seen it before."

"That's because it hasn't been there for over twenty years," Buffy told him, her eyes full of worry. "This is not good."

-o-o-

"It's back then?" Giles asked, taking a deep breath. He knew there had to be a reason for this. Ethan wouldn't risk his freedom over revenge.

"Burned the damned thing off with acid, but it's back," Ethan told him, nodding his head as a hateful smile spread onto his face. "So, here you are, all nice and tied up. A perfect way to get rid of it once and for all."

"You know you can't control it. We never could," Giles told him, hoping Ethan wouldn't think of doing to Steph what he'd done to Buffy.

"Maybe, maybe not," Ethan smirked, shaking his head. "Doesn't matter, it won't be here and neither will you." Giles felt slightly confused and it must have shown in his face because Ethan smiled.

"Once Eyghon is inside you I'm sending you far far away, then I'll never have to worry about you or it again," Ethan told him and Giles rolled his eyes.

"Ethan, you said it yourself, there's nowhere far enough," Giles said and Ethan shook his head slowly as he walked over to a box and pulled a very large book out.

"I wouldn't say that," Ethan told him as he began to flip through the pages.

"You see, I can send you to a place you can't come back from," Ethan added as he set the book down in front of him and began to read out loud in Latin.

-o-o-

"What is it Elisa?" Obi-Wan asked as she climbed out of bed and threw on her robe.

"Something's wrong." She looked around the room then at him. "Can't you feel it?"

"I can, it's..." Obi-Wan trailed off for a moment, a very uncertain look on his face.

"It's not of this world," Buffy told him and Obi-Wan nodded his agreement. "Does that means it's from earth?" Buffy closed her eyes and reached out as Obi-Wan watched.

-o-o-

Giles watched as the doors in the far back of the room burst open. Ethan was almost done though, he was sure it was too late. He could see Willow's red hair as a blinding blue light began to swirl around him. He could feel the familiar presence of the Eyghon demon, but it was not taking him over. It was waiting, for what he wasn't sure.

-o-o-

"There's something out there..." Buffy's voice trailed off as her eyes rolled back into her head. The world spun around her and she had to hold onto the dresser to steady herself. Obi-Wan wanted to go to her, but he knew she would need her space, he'd seen her do this before, reach out to a feeling, and if he touched her it would what she called 'short circuit her.'

"Magic." Her voice sounded far away as she spoke and then she shook her head. "Can you smell it in the air?" she was asking, but Obi-Wan wasn't sure if she was talking to him. "I can smell it."

-o-o-

"Giles!" he heard Willow call out to him, saw her bring her hands up and the red light that shot towards Ethan, striking him in the back, stopping his chanting.

"Giles!" Willow called out to him again, but he could hardly see her now the mist was so thick. He could just barely make her out, as she raised her arms again. There was a flash of green light as it struck the blue mist and then his head got heavy and his eyes fell shut.

-o-o-

"Oh shit!" Buffy cried out, doubling over as Obi-Wan rushed from the bed to her side. "Did you feel that?" she asked as she pulled herself back up with his arms around her.

"I did," he said, nodding his head, an odd look on his face. "It was very familiar," he told her as she steadied her breathing. "It was like when youfell through, it felt just like that." Buffy's hand flew to the back of her neck and she met his eyes.

"Something's going on," she said and he nodded again. Buffy took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to center in on that feeling.

"Something's here," she told him as a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time tingled down her spine. "Something that's not supposed to be."

"Can you find it?" Obi-Wan asked and Buffy opened her eyes and then nodded.

"Of course," she told him as she led him out of their room. Obi-Wan called Anakin while she went to tell Willow that they had to go out.

"Is everything ok mom?" Willow asked and Buffy looked down at her, she was still half asleep.

"Yeah, I think so," she told her as Willow lay back down. "We'll be back soon; I'll call when I can."

"Ok," Willow said, nodding her head sleepily. This was not the first time this had happened, and Willow was sure it wouldn't be the last. "Be careful," she told her and Buffy nodded. She leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"She'll watch over Alex," Buffy said, coming out of her daughter's room. Obi-Wan nodded his head as they headed out the door, grabbing their cloaks as they went.

"Anakin said he'd stop in this morning," Obi-Wan told her.

"Good," Buffy said, nodding her head. She took his hand and he squeezed it. She reached into the force again; tapping into old senses as well and then took a deep breath.

"This is going to sound silly, but we need to go to Alderaan," Buffy said and Obi-Wan looked over at her. "That's where I came through, I have a feeling there must be some kind of a portal there, or something." He nodded his head, totally ready to trust that she knew what she was talking about.

"Where are we going to get a ship at this hour?" Obi-Wan asked and Buffy smirked.

"I have just the man," Buffy said and Obi-Wan nodded when he caught on.

-o-o-o-o-

"So, do we know what we're going out here for?" Han asked as he landed a little while later on Alderaan.

"No, we don't," Buffy said as she stood from the co-pilot's seat. "That's why you're waiting here for us," Buffy told him, looking down at him. He opened his mouth to argue and she gave him a look.

"Fine," he said**,** holding his hands up in surrender.

"You know I don't leave you here because I don't think you're capable right?" Buffy asked before she walked out the door. He looked her over and could see the worry radiating off her.

"Yeah, I know," he told her and she nodded and walked out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, what are we looking for?" Obi-Wan asked as they walked over a hill he had not been on in a very long time. Buffy looked at him and sighed before shaking her head.

"I really don't know**,"** she told him before she stopped. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander in the force a little. There was something out there, something outside the force, which worried her a lot. There was nothing of this world that didn't have the spark of the force in it. She opened her eyes and looked around the rolling hills.

"Over there," she said, pointing over the next hill.

"Elisa, that's where we found you," Obi-Wan's voice was soft as he looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking up at him; he tilted his head and waited. "Of course you're sure, ok then, let's go."

They walked over the hill in silence both a little lost in their own thoughts. Obi-Wan was thinking of the first time he made his way over this hill to find a young naked women lying in the grass. Buffy was thinking of all the very horrible things that could jump portals; she was worried.

"There's something," Obi-Wan pointed out when they were at the top of the hill. It looked like a body, laying face down in the grass, and it looked human. Buffy stared for a moment; there was something very familiar about that body. Before Obi-Wan could stop her, Buffy was racing down the hill towards it, her cloak flying out behind her. She stopped again suddenly, a full five feet away from the figure on the ground, and stared again.

"It can't be," Buffy said as she stared at the back of a man's head. Finally Obi-Wan reached her and stood next to her, waiting with her. He reached up and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him then down at the man lying in front of her.

She took a few steps forward then knelt down next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder; it was warm, probably from the very hot sun. She rolled him over slowly, careful to take note of any injuries. She inhaled sharply at the sight of the man's face. Obi-Wan stepped up to her so he was standing over both of them.

"Elisa?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Giles," Buffy breathed his name out slowly as she looked up at Obi-Wan. "It's Giles."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Buffy paced slowly at the head of the med bed on the Falcon. Giles was alive and he seemed to be relatively uninjured, other than a bruise on his shoulder and hip, probably from the fall. She was having a hard time getting her mind around this. First off, he still looked almost just as he had when she'd been pulled away. Secondly, how the hell did he get here?

She stopped and stared when Giles rolled slightly and let out a groan. He raised his arm and rubbed the bridge of his nose. She was frozen in place as he slowly sat up off the bed and looked around. He reached over and rubbed the back of his neck and groaned again. He looked at the table to his left and Buffy realized what he was doing.

"Are you looking for these?" Buffy finally got out as she held out his glasses to him. She'd taken them off while the med-droid looked him over. He didn't even look up at her voice as he reached out for them.

"Thank you," he said in his cool clipped British accent. A voice Buffy recognized well, he was annoyed with something. "I don't suppose you'd tell me where I've ended up?"

"Well," Buffy said, trying to keep her voice even. She didn't want to shock him with her presence, but she wasn't sure how to break it to him softly. "Right now you're on the Millennium Falcon, a ship." She stepped around the bed so she was standing in front of him, even though he still wasn't looking at her.

"You sound...familiar," he said and Buffy could hear the confusion in his voice.

"You do too," she told him, willing him to look up at her. Finally after a long moment, he raised his eyes and looked at her. Buffy could read many things there, confusion, fear, hope, pain and loss topped the list.

"It can't be," he said harshly**,** shaking his head slowly. She smiled a little and shrugged.

"Hi, Giles," she said as tears gathered in her eyes.

"But…" Giles shook his head as he looked around the room again. "Is this some kind of a trick?" he demanded as he slid off the table. Buffy recognized that voice too, _that_ was Ripper.

"Giles, it's me," Buffy told him and he glared at her then looked around the room again.

"Ethan, I think you've gone just far enough!" Giles called out, walking over to the door. It slid open and he came face to face with Obi-Wan.

"Oh, you're up," he said and smiled a little. He didn't quite understand the very angry look on Giles' face so he took a step back and looked at Buffy. "Everything ok in here?"

"He doesn't believe I'm me," Buffy told him as though Giles wasn't standing right there. Giles looked between the two of them flabbergasted. It sounded like her, looked like her, though a bit older, but it couldn't be.

"What did Ethan do?" Buffy asked, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Does this have something to do with the Eyghon demon?" Buffy asked and slowly Giles nodded his head. Quickly Buffy tried to think of something that Ethan wouldn't have known, something that would prove it was her and not some mad plot by Ethan. Then she smiled as she thought of the perfect thing.

"When I was eighteen and I could read minds, do you remember that Giles?" she asked and he turned and looked at her, a nodding a little.

"Yes," he said, his voice still clipped and suspicious; anyone looking hard enough could find that out about her.

"When it first started you didn't believe me, you remember how I proved it?" she asked as a smile broke out over her face. "You thought 'Look at her shoes, if a fashion magazine told her to, she'd wear cats strapped to her feet." Her imitation of his accent was quite accurate and he stared at her for a long moment then shook his head.

"B-B-Buffy?" he finally stammered out as he took a step towards her.

"Yeah," Buffy said, nodding her head, smiling up at him. Finally he was close enough that Buffy could throw her arms around his neck and hug him. It only took a second for him to return the hug. Finally she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Man, Giles, you look just like you did **last time I saw you**," Buffy told him and Obi-Wan smiled as she seemed to revert to the way she spoke when he first met her, her 'California talk' she called it. "How long was I gone?"

"It's only been five years," he told her and she nodded her head slowly. "Longer here?" he asked and she laughed.

"Why, don't I look 22 anymore?" she asked, a smirk on her face. Obi-Wan walked farther into the room and Buffy looked over at him, smiling. "It's been almost 20 years for me." She reached out and Obi-Wan took her hand.

"Giles, this is Obi-Wan, my husband." She pulled Obi-Wan closer to the two of them, a huge smile still on her face. "Obi-Wan, meet Giles."

"It's nice to finally be able to meet you," Obi-Wan said, reaching out to shake his hand. Giles seemed a little shocked by the news but shook his hand anyway.

"Husband?" he asked, looking at Buffy and she nodded her head.

"Going on almost 15 years now," Buffy told him, Obi-Wan nodding his head in agreement. Giles looked them both over for a moment, took in their odd clothes, the very different ship and finally looked back down at Buffy.

"Where _are_ we?" he asked and Buffy sighed, her smile faltering a little.

"A very long way from home," she told him as she reached out and took his hand. "Come on," she said, pulling him from the room. He still couldn't get over the fact that she was older. She didn't look much past 30, but she was 22 when she left, and if she'd been here for at least twenty years that made her somewhere around 42. He followed her out of the small room, what he assumed was some kind of medical room and down a hall. She stopped in front of some kind of a door and when it slid open she walked in, pulling him with her. Obi-Wan followed in behind her. It looked like some kind of meditation room, a huge pillow on the floor facing a big screen that had a field of moving stars on it. He released her hand and took a step towards the screen and stared. It wasn't a screen he realized after a second, it was a window, they were in space.

"It didn't even occur to me when you said ship," Giles said, looking over his shoulder at her, he looked a little pale. "So, we're in space?"

"Yes, we're on our way home," Buffy told him, stepping up next to him.

"I'm going to go tell Han that our passenger has awakened," Obi-Wan said, smiling at Buffy when she turned to look at him. Han had made them promise to let him know. He knew just as well as Obi-Wan who their new passenger was.

"Ok, we'll be right here," Buffy told him, nodding her head. "Thank you," she said, smiling at him. She understood he wanted to give them a few minutes to talk.

"So, married?" Giles asked again when Obi-Wan had gone. Buffy laughed and nodded her head.

"Never thought I'd get there," she told him as he stared out at the stars, still clearly disoriented. "He's a wonderful man, I love him so much."

"Well, that's all a person could hope for," Giles said, looking backdown at her. "Dawn said, after we buried you, that you weren't really dead, that you'd visited her. I wasn't sure it was true but I didn't tell her that."

"It was, the PTB let me say good-bye to her," Buffy said, thinking back to that moment. "How is she?"

"Good, she's ….um …. doing very well," he told her. "She's going to Oxford; she wants to be a Watcher. There are so many new slayers, and not enough people to teach them."

"Good," Buffy said, nodding her head, happy that her sister was ok. "Han, he's our pilot, I kinda adopted him when he was around 15, and he reminded me so much of Dawnie sometimes." She got an odd look on her face and Giles wondered if he was her only 'child' but she wasn't volunteering the information and he felt a little odd prying.

"So, tell me about everyone else," Buffy said, taking his hand and leading him **to **the large pillow in the middle of the room. She sat, crossed her legs and smiled up at him, waiting for him to sit. He lowered himself to the pillow and looked across at her, mesmerized by the fact that, even 20 years later she still held onto everything she remembered. While her hair was darker, her natural color he assumed, and she had lines under her eyes and around her lips, she still looked just like the twenty year old he'd thought he'dlost.

"Well, Willow and Xander head up the London branch of the new Watchers council. They train any of the new slayers they find, or who find them. There are classes, training and educational. Willow heads up the educational department, she loves it. Xander and Faith work on the more physical side of things. He's gotten quite good; working with the one eye hasn't slowed him down at all."

"I knew it wouldn't," Buffy said, nodding her head. She felt like, there was this spot inside that was slowly filling as she listened to him. Like something she had been missing for so long was finally back.

"Faith and Robin got married last year," he told her, smiling. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Well, I owe Dawn fifty bucks," Buffy said, running her hand through her hair, a smirk on her face.

"Yes, well, he only had to ask her eight times," Giles told her, smirking himself. "It was a very small wedding, in the courtyard at the main training house."

"I bet it was beautiful," Buffy told him, nodding her head. "What did her dress look like?"

Giles rolled his eyes a little at the question but smiled at her. 'Some things never changed,' he thought.

"It was golden bronze, very form fitting. It suited her well," Giles told her, smiling, and Buffy closed her eyes as she tried to picture it in her head. It wasn't as hard to see as she thought it would be. Buffy opened her eyes and looked up at the door, smiling a few seconds before the door slid open and Obi-Wan walked in.

"Han says we'll be landing soon," Obi-Wan told them, smiling at Buffy then Giles. "Yoda commed and is waiting for us, he felt what we felt and wants to know what happened."

"That's a good question," Buffy said, nodding her head. "Any idea?"

"I'm not sure, Ethan was trying to send me away, with the-"

"Eyghon demon?" Buffy asked and he looked up at her sharply.

"How'd you know?" he asked and she sighed.

"Well, apparently, tattoos really are lifelong," she said, turning around to pull her shirt down a little.

"I thought you had that removed?" he asked and Buffy turned back to him, nodding.

"I did," Buffy told him.

"I see," Giles said, sighing.

"Alright folks," a voice said coming from the com by the door. "We're heading in, and apparently, we have a bit of a group waiting for us." Buffy smirked a little, looking to Obi-Wan. They could both guess just who was waiting for them at the docking bay.

"We'll talk about this once you're settled," Buffy told Giles**,** smiling. "Why don't you come meet our pilot and watch him land? It's kinda neat."

"Alright," Giles said, nodding his head. He followed out after the two of them and walked down a small hall and then into the cockpit. "Dear Lord," he said faintly as he stared out the window as Coruscant came into view below them.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful place," Buffy said, smiling at him over her shoulder. "Have a seat and watch," she said, moving so he could sit down in the co-pilot's seat. He watched in stunned silence as they made their approach. His eyes went wide as everything came into view and Buffy smirked a little as they went down for their landing and his grip on the seat tightened.

"You live here?" he asked, turning to look at her as Han put them down softly.

"Well, for the most part," she told him, nowwondering just what he was going to think of the life she'd made her for herself. She wondered too, how long it would take him to get used to being here and be polishing his glasses in the way she remembered, as though everything was normal. "Come on, people to see." She smirked at him as she pulled him from the chair.

He followed behind her slowly, taking in the parts of the ship he had not seen yet. He followed her out a door then down a descending ramp and out into the sunlight. Buffy looked over her shoulder at him and smiled brightly before she walked off the ship.

"Mom!" two voices called, running towards her from the small crowd outside the ship. Giles stopped in his tracks as a young boy and girl came running at her. They were both smiling brightly, and were dressed as strangely as Buffy and Obi-Wan.

"I told him not to worry," the young girl said, smiling at Buffy as she shook her head at the boy. "He's such a worrier though."

"Yes, he gets that from his father," Buffy told her, nodding her head, a smirk on her face

'_I hear that.'_ Buffy held back the reply to Obi-Wan's voice in her head and just smiled. She turned as Giles made his way down the rest of the ramp. She couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face as he blinked rapidly at her, looking from girl to boy and back again.

"She looks just like you," Giles finally said, looking over tomeet Buffy's eyes.

"Mom, is that..." The young boy trailed off as he stared at Giles.

"Giles, yes," she said, nodding her head. "Giles, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Willow Amidala Kenobi, and my son, Obi-Wan Alexander Kenobi, though we call him Alex." She looked from Giles to the kids and smiled. "Guys, meet Rupert Giles."

"Wow!" Willow said, her eyes bright as she stepped forward, a huge smile on her face. "You're mom's watcher. You took care of her, she missed you so much. How'd you get here, are you going to stay, will you teach me?"

"Willow, one thing at a time," Buffy said, smiling at Giles. "So, would you like to meet the rest of them?"

"There are _more_?" Giles asked, shock written all over his face. Buffy laughed, shaking her head a little.

"Well, I don't have any more kids. But there is more family to meet, yes." She looked over her shoulder at the small group standing behind her. They had stayed put when she got off the ship, though Obi-Wan had walked over to them and was now talking quietly to them.

"Ok," Giles said, nodding his head, still having trouble taking this all in. So much time, she had lived a whole other life here, and it was a little shocking.

"Ok," Buffy smiled and looked down at her kids, her _kids_, he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to that. And the girl, Willow, she looked so much like the young girl he'd first met in Sunnydale, so long ago.

"Bringing home more strays?" A tall dirty-blond haired man in a black cloak and tunic asked, smirking at Buffy. She swatted him on the arm, but she was smiling.

"I resent that," Han said from Buffy's right. The blond man laughed and Han smiled easily. This was obviously a close group, and he was a little surprised by the tinge of jealousy.

"Anakin," Buffy said, looking at the blond man. "This is Giles, Giles, Anakin Skywalker and his family." She looked to the people standing next to him. "His wife, Padme, and his three kids, this is Leia, Luke and lil' Buffy," she said, pointing them each out to him. Everyone was smiling at him, or smiling at Buffy.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Padme said; her voice was soft but he could hear the strength behind it. "Elisa has told us so much about you."

"Elisa?" Giles asked, looking to Buffy.

"Yeah, that's me," she said, nodding her head and smirking a little. "It's a long story."

"I'll want to hear it," Giles told her and Buffy, nodded again**, **smiling. She looked around the small crowd once then looked back at Anakin.

"I thought Master was going to be here?" she asked and Anakin smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"He will be," he told her and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Miss this, I would not," a voice said and Buffy smiled, looking down as a small man, no higher than her knees came walking in on a cane. He was green, had long pointy ears and it made Giles think of a demon, but he didn't think that was right somehow.

"Master," Buffy said, smiling at him as she bowed her head slightly. "This is-"

"Rupert Giles," he said, cutting her off, a very knowing smile crossing his face. "Knew of his arrival before you I did." He looked up at Giles, smiling. "Good to meet you it is." Giles nodded his head as he caught on to the disjointed speech of the small alien.

"It's...nice to meet you all," Giles said, looking around at everyone. Buffy smiled and reached out and took his hand. She'd done it several times now, something so abnormal for her, or at least, the _her_ he knew. She seemed so much more at ease now, open and happy, it made him smile.

"Come on Giles, I'll show you one of my homes. We'll sit down and have some tea and you can let this all sink in." She pulled him away from the group towards the double doors. "Luke." She stopped and looked over her shoulder at the young boy.

"Yes Master?" he asked, perking up a little.

"We'll postpone training till tonight, ok?" she asked and he smiled at her, nodding.

"Of course, Master," he said, bowingbefore he turned back to his sister and Buffy's children.

"Master?" Giles asked, looking down at her. The phrase had bothered him before when she'd said it, but now he wondered if it was some kind of title.

"Luke is my apprentice," Buffy told him, smiling lightly. "It's just a sign of respect." Giles nodded his head and then wondered what young Luke was apprenticing in.

-o-o-o-o-

"So, this is nice," Giles said as he looked around the room. It was a small apartment, made for no more than two people. "You live here with your family?" he asked, a little shocked.

"No," she said, shaking her head, chuckling a little. "I live here with Luke, while I'm training him." She walked into what he assumed was the kitchen and pulled down a tea kettle, of sorts. "You still like tea, right?" she asked, a small smirk on her face as she started the tea.

"Yes, do _you_?" he asked and she laughed.

"No mocha here, it was tea or nothing. I mean, this isn't even really tea, not what you're used to anyway. It's good though." She put the kettle down and sat down next to him at the table. She closed her eyes for a moment, took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't sense any danger, at least, not immediatedanger. Who should go first? You know, before we have to do the non fun stuff and dive into the research."

"What is Luke apprenticing in?" he asked without thinking and she smirked at him.

"So I'll go first then," she said, nodding her head. She pulled her cloak back, pulled something off her belt and held it out to show him. "This is a lightsaber, and I, am a Jedi," she told him, echoing long ago words with a knowing smile on her face. She took another deep breath and began her story.

A/N- So, what do you think? And we haven't even seen any trouble yet, which can mean only one thing right? Hehehe, I hope you all like it. I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I can. Reviews make me happy, and I write better when I'm happy! Really.


	9. Demons Pt 2

_Buffy 'Elisa' Kenobi- 41_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi- 55_

_Willow Amidala Kenobi- 14 ½ _

_Obi-Wan Alexander 'Alex' Kenobi- 11 ½ _

_Anakin Skywalker- 39_

_Padme Skywalker - 45_

_Luke Skywalker- 15_

_Leia Skywalker- 15_

_Buffy Skywalker- 11_

**-o-Demons Pt. 2-o-**

It was almost four hours later and Buffy was just winding down to the end of her stories. She'd glossed over a lot of things, things she would tell him in more detail later. He sat across from her, the whole time, saying nothing as she spoke, his untouched tea having long since gone cold. She knew he must be brimming with questions, he probably had them waiting in his head in a nice little queue. It felt like they'd been sitting in silence now for a while, but really it had only been a few seconds and Buffy began to fidget a little.

"I wonder, could I see your, lightsaber right?" he asked and she smiled and nodded as she picked it up off the table where she'd set it.

"It's kinda like a sword," she told him and smiled again when he flinched back a little when it swooshed out, the bright pink saber flashing on. She handed it over to him and he hesitated a moment before he reached out and took it.

"It's kind of, hmm..." She trailed off, not sure how to explain. "I guess it's kind of a laser, but, it doesn't move, you know?" Buffy asked, shaking her head at the very inadequate description.

"But, you fight with it like a sword?" he asked and she nodded her head, smiling. He handed it back and she shut it off and set it back on the table.

"For the most part," she told him and he nodded.

"And, the force?" he asked and she smirked. She hadn't really shown him anything she could do now; she looked around the room and saw the kettle sitting on the stove still.

"Your tea's gone cold," she told him. He looked down at his tea, a little confused by the change of the subject.

"Yes," he told her, nodding his head as he looked back up.

"Would you like a new cup?" she asked as she reached over and took his from him.

"Ok," he said, still a little confused. She smirked and slowly let go of the cup she had been holding. Giles stared in shock as the cup floated, as though held up by string, over to the sink. It landed with a little clank and Giles looked back at her, all wide eyed.

"It's in everything, the force I mean, and as a Jedi, I can use it. I can…manipulate it; control it, to a degree," Buffy told him and he nodded his head slowly, not sure he completely understood. He reached up and pulled his glasses off, cleaning them on his shirt, an unconscious move she was sure, but it made her smile and then giggle a little. She shook her head when he looked up at her and had to fight off the tears suddenly prickling at her eyes. She stood suddenly and moved around the table and leaned over and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much Giles," she told him as he stood while she was hugging him and hugged her back.

"I missed you too Buffy," he told her and she laughed as she pulled away.

"I think," she said, smiling up at him as she wiped away a tear. "It's time for you to see some action." She smiled at him then went back and grabbed her lightsaber. "Come on, Luke will be waiting."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Luke, you don't mind right?" Buffy asked, smiling as she walked over to him. It didn't surprise Giles that this young man was taller than Buffy already.

"Of course not," Luke said, smiling at Buffy then at Giles.

"He's never seen anything like this before," Buffy told him and then she smirked a little. "Let's give him a show, ok?"

"Right master," Luke agreed, nodding his head, a smirk touching his lips as well. Buffy took a step back and they both went into their positions, waiting. Buffy studied Luke, studying her, both waiting to see what the other was going to do. She saw his move first and smiled as she blocked the first blow, their lightsabers crashing together. She heard Giles suck in a breath in surprise and she nodded at Luke. She matched him blow for blow, move for move. It marveled her sometimes just how fast he was learning. Three years of training and he was already at the level of Padawans years older than him. She took a little pride in knowing she had helped him get there, though she knew it was mostly force given talent, passed down from Anakin.

Buffy anticipated the move seconds before Luke swung at her legs. She jumped up and flipped over, landing a ways away from him. Luke smiled at her and she feigned right and dove left nicking him just above his elbow. It cut through the fabric of his tunic but left his skin unmarred. They both had their sabers sets on low, a safety measure; it would cut through just about anything but skin. This went on for a while, Buffy was careful to stay at Luke's level, so that it appeared that they were fairly evenly matched. Buffy was happy to see that Luke's technique had improved over the last few months.

Buffy, as her thoughts were a little otherwise occupied by her former teacher watching her, saw the move a second too late as Luke lunged at her, swinging down as he went. She had a second to think how good he was getting before her lightsaber was flying out of her hand and she could hear Giles cry out. She looked down at her hand, or the half of it that was left and sighed.

"Buffy!" Giles called as he ran to her, the look on his face, such sincere concern and worry, it made her smile a little. Of course, he couldn't know that it was just a robotic hand; she'd never mentioned it in their talk earlier. The smile turned into full blown laughter as Luke rushed over to her as well.

"I'm so sorry," he said and Buffy just shook her head, still laughing lightly. Giles got to her, his face horror struck at her laughing.

"Buffy, we have to get you to, I don't know, the hospital, what is so funny?" he demanded as she laughed harder, shaking her head. "Are you going into shock?" He looked at Luke who was just rolling his eyes at her, not looking concerned at all.

"Giles," Buffy breathed out after a moment. "I'm sorry, look," she finally got out, holding her half a hand out to him. She flexed her fingers, or the stubs of them, and you could see the partly melted mechanics inside the black glove. Slowly he reached out and took her hand into his, looking at it closely.

"It happened a while ago," she told him as the laughter died. He turned her hand over in his, studying it. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"Me either," Luke said, speaking up from behind them.

"When?" he asked, his voice soft as he continued to look over her hand.

"Years ago," she said as he looked up to meet her eyes. "I was...careless in a fight. He got the upper hand, no pun intended, and, well, that's really all there is to it." Giles studied her for a moment longer, he was sure she wasn't telling him something, but he nodded his head anyway.

"Elisa?" someone called from behind them and she smiled. Giles turned to watch as Anakin walked over to them. It still jolted him a little to hear her called by another name and he again found himself wondering why she was. She hadn't explained it in any of her stories earlier.

"What's up Anakin?" she asked when he was close enough not to have to yell. He ruffled the hair on his son's head and smirked at Buffy when she rolled her eyes.

"Dad!" Luke said, sounding horrified.

"Sorry," Anakin said and Buffy laughed. He looked from Giles to his hand and Giles realized he still hadn't let go of her mutilated hand. "Ah, man, what did you do this time?" he asked, looking up at Buffy.

"I didn't," Buffy said, shaking her head, a proud smile on her face. "Your son over there took advantage of my less than attentive-ness and cut it off," she said, smiling at Luke. He smiled back and shrugged his shoulders in a dismissive way.

"It was a good move," Buffy told him, a slightly serious tone to her voice now.

"Yes Master," Luke said, nodding his head, taking the praise now. "Thank you."

"So, you wanted something?" she asked, looking again to Anakin.

"Right," he said, nodding his head as though remembering something. "Master Yoda would like to speak with you, both of you actually," he said, looking at Giles as well, and smiled. "He has some kind of news."

"Oh good," Buffy said, nodding her head. "You still have all the stuff to repair this?" Buffy asked, holding up her hand, a smirk on her face.

"I do," he told her, sighing, a half smile on his face. "Why don't we all get together for dinner tonight, since it is the beginning of the weekend? At our place?" He smiled at Buffy then looked sideways at Giles. "Give us all a chance to get to know one another."

"That's a great idea," Buffy said, nodding her head. "We'll head down after we're done with Master Yoda," she told him, hoping that Yoda had some kind of helpful news. "Will you tell Obi-Wan and pick up Alex for me?"

"Will do," he told her, looking down at her hand again. "Only you Elisa," he told her, walking away laughing when she scowled at him.

"Luke, why don't you go see if you can find your mom, let her know we're coming, otherwise she may have no idea," Buffy said, smiling at him. Luke smirked and nodded his head; they both knew how Anakin forgot to run these things by Padme sometimes.

"I'll see you tonight Master," he said, bowing slightly before he turned and ran in the opposite direction his father had gone.

"Do you think this Master Yoda will have anything useful?" Giles asked when she began to walk towards the doors.

"I'm sure he'll have something," Buffy said, nodding her head. She took a deep breath then looked up at Giles. "We may not...what I mean is...it's possible..."

"Buffy," he said and she smiled at the tone, she'd missed him more than she realized.

"We may not be able to send you home." It all came out in a rush and Giles nodded his head. He'd already come to that conclusion. If she was still here there must be no way back. He was saddened to lose the others, but he knew they'd be ok without him, now.

"I kind of figured…well… it doesn't seem very likely," he told her, a small smile on his face. "I think, given time, I'll adjust."

"I'm sorry," Buffy said. She knew, all too well, what it was like to lose your whole world in one swift move.

"Don't be," he told her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be ok."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Troubled you are?" Yoda said as soon as the two of them walked into the room. He was seated in his chair, in the middle of the council room. Buffy rolled her eyes and then smiled down at him.

"A little," she said, turning to smile at Giles, who was watching her. "I'm...concerned."

"Right you are, something out there, there is," Yoda said and Buffy nodded her head as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Know of this thing you do?"

"Oh yeah, we go way back," she said sarcastically.

"Feel it I can, angry it is," Yoda said and this time Giles nodded his head.

"It's missed out on its target, I'm sure it's out there, looking," Giles said looking down at Yoda. Such a small man to garner such respect, but then he knew well not to judge on outward appearances.

"Searching, yes. Find you both it will," Yoda said and Buffy didn't like the certainty in his voice. "A solution have you?"

"I'm not sure," Buffy said, shaking her head slowly. "I beat it last time with the help of another demon. I'm not even sure how to fight it." She sighed and looked up to Giles. He met her eyes and she was once again the 16 year old girl looking to him for guidance.

"It's been a while," Giles said, nodding his head. "And I don't have any of my books here, but I'm sure we'll come up with something," he assured them.

"Master Yoda, can you feel it?" Buffy asked again, looking down at Yoda.

"Indeed I can," Yoda said, resting his head on his cane as he closed his eyes. "Anger, hate, madness, strong these feelings are in it. It seeks its mark," Yoda said, looking up at Buffy. She reached behind her on her neck and could almost feel the mark, as though it was raised on her skin. "It will bring harm only to those that bear it." Buffy nodded her head, at least they had that much. They didn't have to worry over collateral damage, so in theory, they could wait till it found them.

-o-o-o-

"Of course the beer she'd been drinking was cursed," Giles said, shaking his head as he spared Buffy a glance. She was half glaring, half smiling at him. "And it caused her to virtually devolve to a less than human intelligence."

"I'm fairly sure this was supposed to be a story about you," Buffy said as the laughter around her died down a little.

"I wish you could have seen her," Giles said, looking over at Obi-Wan now. "She could hardly put a sentence together, crawling around on all fours."

"Never mind the 'almost burned alive' part." Buffy said sarcastically, shaking her head as she rolled her eyes. "And I was _not_ that bad." Giles just nodded his head and Obi-Wan laughed again at the look on her face.

"Ok, fine," Buffy said, nodding her head firmly. "You want funny, let me tell you about the time Giles got drunk with his old buddy Ethan. Now, that is a story!" she said, looking over at Giles, who just shook his head back at her before he laughed out loud.

-o-

"How long do you think they'll be at this?" Willow asked, looking out Leia's bedroom door.

"Hours," Luke said, shaking his head as he walked over and looked out at them too. "What is it with adults and telling old stories?"

"Don't know," Buffy said, shaking her head. "But I'm bored."

"Me too," Leia said as she walked back over to her bed. "There has got to be something we can do."

"I have an idea." Alex said as a smile broke out over his face.

"Those are never good words coming from your mouth," Willow said, shaking her head as they all sat down to listen to his idea.

-o-

"So, I was wondering," Anakin said as a huge smile broke out over his face. Buffy shook her head; she did not like the looks of that smile. "Did Elisa tell you about how we found her, in the same place you were found?"

"She did, yes," Giles said, nodding, recognizing the smile as well, even after having known him only for a short while. He reminded Giles a great deal of Xander, and he was sure that was why Buffy had taken such a shine to him right off the bat.

"And, so, I was just wondering, did she find you _just_ like we found her?" Anakin asked and Buffy was shaking her head as he just barely held in the laughter. He could be such a child sometimes.

"No Anakin, Giles was not _naked_ when he fell through," she told him, rolling her eyes at him. She smiled though at the look on Giles' face.

"You were naked?!" Giles asked, outraged and she shrugged.

"Doyle's little joke I'm sure," she said, smirking now. "And he'd be wise to stay well away from me in the afterlife." She said this last part looking up at the ceiling, as though Doyle may be able to hear her. Finally Anakin couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. It was a bit contagious and finally Buffy laughed as well, rolling her eyes again. Buffy stood up after a few moments and began to gather up the empty tea cups. Padme stood as well to get out the cake she and Lil' Buffy had made earlier in the day.

"So, I was thinking about it today and I have-" Padme stopped talking at the loud crash as Buffy dropped the tea cups she'd been holding. Her face had gone pale; beyond pale she looked white as a ghost. Her eyes had fallen shut, and her whole body was shaking, just a little.

"Elisa?" Obi-Wan said at the same time Giles stood and said "Buffy?!"

Very slowly she sank to the floor, as though all the bones had been removed from her body. She sat there, her legs tucked under her as both men rushed over to her.

"Elisa," Obi-Wan said, taking her arm. She didn't look at him, didn't move at all. She didn't even flinch when Giles clapped in front of her face.

"Buffy, snap out of it," Giles said, taking her other shoulder in his hand. "Buffy!"

"Elisa!" Obi-Wan yelled, shaking her just a little.

"Oh!" Buffy's eyes snapped open wide and she backed away on the ground away from everyone. "Oh force," she muttered as she looked around at all the concerned faces. "God damn it!" She cursed loudly, shaking her head from side to side.

"Buffy?" Giles asked softly and she looked over at him and sighed.

"Just another Tuesday, huh Giles?" she asked and everyone could hear the tears in her voice. The reference was lost on Obi-Wan but Giles chuckled and nodded his head, obviously getting it. Buffy stood slowly, shaking her head as everyone started over to help her. She took a deep breath and then sighed. They all watched as she walked from the living room towards Leia's room. She stepped through when the door opened and sighed again. Anakin, Giles, Obi-Wan and Padme were right behind her. She was the only one not shocked to find the room empty.

"Where are they?" Padme asked and Buffy shut her eyes again looking back on the vision.

"Making life hard," Buffy told her, smiling at the glare Padme sent her way. "They're fine, or will be till I get them home."

"Buffy?" Giles asked and she looked up at him.

"They went out for a ride," she told him simply.

"Oh...shit," Anakin said and despite what was going on Buffy smirked, that was definitely something he'd picked up from her.

"What?" Buffy and Padme said at the same time. Anakin rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks went to a deep scarlet color.

"I may have taught Luke...how to fly the speeder." The last part of the sentence was said at barely a whisper but Buffy caught every word of it.

"Taught Luke to...are you kidding?" Padme asked, glaring at Anakin.

"What?" he asked, a little defensive now. "I was flying at the age of six. He's fifteen."

"I think there may be some differences Anakin," Padme said and Buffy rolled her eyes. This was going to get them nowhere fast.

"Ok, let's put aside what a bonehead your husband is for a moment," Buffy said as she headed towards the door. "And see what we can do about finding the kids, before..." She trailed off as she grabbed her cloak off the chair.

"Before?" Obi-Wan asked and Buffy just shook her head then turned and walked out the door. Everyone was right on her tail as she headed towards the speeder hangar.

"You'd better hope your son takes after you in flying," Padme told Anakin quietly as they all walked down the hall quickly.

"Yeah, you're telling me," he said, nodding his head.

A/N- I'm sooooo sorry this took so long to get out. But, life, you know... I'll try to get the next one out sooner, I hope. But for now, I really love to hear from you guys! R&R!!


	10. Demons Pt 3

_Buffy 'Elisa' Kenobi- 41_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi- 55_

_Willow Amidala Kenobi- 14 ½ _

_Obi-Wan Alexander 'Alex' Kenobi- 11 ½ _

_Anakin Skywalker- 39_

_Padme Skywalker - 45_

_Luke Skywalker- 15_

_Leia Skywalker- 15_

_Buffy Skywalker- 11_

**-o-Demons Pt. 3-o-**

"I still can't believe you've been teaching him to fly," Padme said, looking at Anakin as Buffy flew. She was the only one among them who had any idea of where they were going.

"Well it's not as though Elisa isn't going to start teaching him soon anyway," Anakin said, defending himself. They both looked over at Elisa, and she shook her head without even looking at them.

"Oh no, you leave me out of your trouble Anakin Skywalker," she told him, keeping her eyes on the sky. Padme stood and began to pace around the cramped cockpit.

"What did you see?" Giles asked quietly from his spot next to her. Buffy rolled her shoulders and looked at him. He could see the shimmer in her eyes and realized she was holding back tears.

"A crash," she said simply, looking forward again. "The kids will be hurt, one of them...one of them will be worse off."

"Can you tell-?"

"No, I couldn't see who it was," Buffy said, cutting him off. Giles reached over and laid his hand on hers.

"There they are," Buffy said and everyone's eyes quickly found the soft billows of black smoke rising into the air.

"Oh!" Padme breathed out at the sight, looking at Anakin in alarm.

"Oh they are so grounded," Buffy said as she landed in a deserted hangar just a little ways away from the crash. Everyone was out of the ship in seconds, Padme leading the group. Lil' Buffy looked up as they approached and shook her brother's shoulder. Luke stood up quickly with Willow right on his heels.

"We can't get him to wake up!" Willow cried as they all ran over. Buffy stopped short when she saw her little boy lying on the ground. Leia was right next to him, her hands resting on his chest and head.

"Alex?" Buffy whispered before she gained control of her feet again and rushed over. "What happened?" she asked, looking at Leia, whose eyes were closed. Buffy looked to Willow who was shaking, and had blood trailing down her face.

"We-we-we-we..." She hiccupped through her tears, unable to get a sentence out.

"We were flying," Luke said and had the grace to look utterly ashamed. "And we were doing fine," he insisted, looking down when he met Buffy's eyes. "Someone came out of nowhere, and started shooting at us." Buffy could tell he was telling the truth, though why anyone would shoot at their speeder was beyond her.

"And?" she prompted, when Luke stopped talking.

"We were hit; I tried to land, well crash, in a deserted area." He looked up as a hand landed on his shoulder. Anakin was standing behind him, an uncertain look on his face. Padme was next to Leia, her hand on her daughters shoulder, giving over and strength the young girl may need. Obi-Wan and Giles were next to Buffy, kneeling beside Alex with Willow crying softly next to them. "I'm sorry." He said shaking his head.

"Later," Both Buffy and Padme said at the same time. Everyone looked down when Leia suddenly sucked in a deep breath and was practically shoved away from Alex, though no one had touched her. Alex groaned lightly as his hand raised to his head.

"Alex?" Buffy demanded as Padme saw to Leia. "Alex, can you hear me?"

"Yes." He said, though his voice sounded...different. "I hear you just fine." He said as he sat up, his eyes opening as he rose. Buffy, shocked by what she saw in his eyes, fell backwards into Obi-Wan.

"No," She said softly shaking her head as Alex rolled his neck, his eyes never leaving Buffy's face.

"This is interesting, different," He said as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "There is so much...power in this body."

"Elisa?" Obi-Wan said, recognizing immediately that something was not right. Buffy knew, knew that was not her son that was talking; that the demon had somehow found him and taken over while he'd been unconscious.

"It's not him," Buffy told Obi-Wan as Alex stood from his spot, stretching and moving as he went. "It's the demon." Buffy told him, her eyes never leaving her sons face. She didn't know how long till the demon 'took over the host body' as it would be, but she didn't want to wait and find out.

"Get out of him," She hissed as she stood up too. He was already a few inches taller than her, and so didn't seem very intimidated by her.

"Oh, but the power," He sneered at her; his eyes held an evil that rivaled even the Sith. "So much stronger, so much more than _you_." He said turning his eyes to Giles, who had gone a little pale.

"Get out of my son." Buffy told him, reminding herself over and over that this was not her son.

"Or you'll what?" He asked dragging each word out as his face formed into a sneer that twisted her beautiful baby boy's face into something unrecognizable. "You have no idea of the power here, the anger, just below the surface. So much better than you ever were, Ripper." His voice was mocking and Buffy hated that tone coming from his mouth.

He took a deep breath and let it out on a slow sigh. His eyes, once so much like Obi-Wan's had began to take on a yellow tint to them as he grinned at them, an almost feral grin that made Buffy want to shake him until he left her little boy.

"There is such a power in him. It scares you," He said looking down to meet and holding Buffy's eyes. "He knows it too; he understands that you fear him. Your own son and you fear him." He shook his head as though ashamed of her. "You don't trust him, can't. Knowing what could happen. Who he may take after, it scares you down to the bone." He mocked her now and laughed with derision when she shook her head. Obi-Wan laid his hand on her shoulder and she almost shoved it away.

'_You know it's not true.'_ Obi-Wan whispered in her mind. _'You know our son loves us, trusts us.' _Buffy nodded her head taking a deep breath, she did know.

Buffy also knew, as of now, the only way to destroy the demon was to kill the host, so that was not an option. The demon watched her as she watched him. She could feel him, trying to get into her mind and she threw up her blocks, wondering what he was seeking from her.

"Ah!" He said nodding his head an excited look on his face now. "There it is. That's what I need." He nodded his head again as he took a step away from her slowly. She took a step towards him but he held up a hand and shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that..._mom_." He stressed the word as he continued to back away from her. "When I'm done with him, I'll leave him be. Follow me, and when I'm done with him, I'll simply kill him." Buffy held back the cry of shock at his words. There was no way they could count on the word of a demon, but what else were they to do?

"This is going to be interesting." He said smirking again in a way that made her skin crawl. "Be seeing you again...very soon." He turned and sprinted out of sight into the night.

"Alex!" Buffy called taking a step after him.

"Elisa!" Obi-Wan grabbed her around the waist as she tried to follow. "You heard what he said."

"Let me go," She said shaking her head. "He took...Obi-Wan, he took my baby." She said softly as she went limp.

"We have to believe that-

"That what Giles?!" She demanded turning her full glare on him. "That he'll be true to his word and leave Alex alive when he's done with whatever he's doing?!" She shook her head trying to not let the anger overtake her, willing the anger down, taking a deep stilted breath. She had to focus, plan, this would help no one. "Sorry." She said after a few seconds of deep breathing.

"No apology necessary Buffy," Giles said remembering a time when Buffy had defended Dawn with such force and anger.

"Mom?" Willow said and Buffy turned quickly, anger rising to the surface again. But it quickly drained out of her at the sight of her little girl. Bleeding and broken, hardly holding herself together. "I'm sorry mom." She whispered as she raised her hands then dropped them again.

"It's ok," Buffy said stepping over to her, reaching for her and holding her daughter to her. "We'll get this figured out."

"We need to figure out what it's after," Giles said from behind her.

"Giles, I thought this thing couldn't live without a body, where did it come from?" She asked and Giles shook his head slowly.

"I'm not sure," he replied and Luke stepped forward.

"Master?" He said slowly, his eyes slightly afraid. And without looking into his mind she understood. He was afraid she would turn away from him, deny him the privilege of the title, and the use of it.

"Yes?" Buffy asked her tone a little sharper then she intended.

"The ship, it came out of nowhere, and..." He trailed off and looked over his shoulder. Buffy looked where his eyes where and could now see the small speeder parked quite a ways away. "I saw it land just as we went down, right after it hit us."

"The pilot?" Anakin wondered out loud and Buffy nodded her head.

"Stay here," Buffy said looking at all the kids. "Giles?" She asked her eyes slightly pleading.

"I'll stay here." He told her and she nodded her head as she, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme headed over to the ship. When they got there they found the guy alivebut still unconscious. He wasn't hurt, just slumped over the controls, as though he passed out after landing.

"He'll wake in a while," Anakin said and Buffy nodded her head.

"Should we leave him here? He should be fine." Buffy asked and everyone nodded their heads.

"He'll probably wake up with a hell of a headache I imagine." Obi-Wan said and Buffy sighed nodding her head. She was a little curious as to how the demon had gotten into this guy to begin with, but it wasn't overly important.

"He won't hurt Alex, wont, or can't." Buffy said suddenly as she remembered something.

"How do you know?" Obi-Wan asked looking at her.

"Master Yoda, he told me and Giles, no one would be hurt unless they bore his mark." She looked up at Obi-Wan; he didn't look as reassured by that as she'd hoped. They Left the guy to wake and be disoriented and confused, but unclear as to what had happened, they walked back over to the kids and Giles.

"Will he remember much?" Buffy asked Giles, looking over her shoulder at the ship, when they got back over to him.

"Pits and pieces, nothing he won't just shake off." Giles said and she nodded her head and sighed.

"What does it want?" Buffy asked looking back at Giles.

"A body," Giles said nodding his head. "A strong powerful body."

"It tried to look into my mind; I may not have shut it out in time." Buffy told the others looking around at the kids. They all looked scared, guilty and worried. It was almost enough to ease the punishment she knew they all expected, almost.

"And what could it have seen?" Anakin asked looking into her eyes for a moment.

"I don't know, there are any number of people it...could...be..." Buffy's face went pale as the things she had been thinking about over the last few days swirled in her head. With Giles here her first few years in this place had been a forefront in her mind as of late.

"Obi-Wan, Palpy's still being held in the Jedi holding facilities right?" Obi-Wan looked over at her, and it took just a moment to register who she was talking about.

"Yes, yes he is," Obi-Wan said as the alarm in him began to build. "Could it, could he...

"If it were to get close enough, if it could knock out this Palpy? It could, yes" Giles said nodding his head slowly. The looks on everyone's faces said it all; clearly this Palpy was not one of the good guys.

"If this Palpy is willing, he won't even need to knock him out, simply put him in a trance, like..." Giles trailed off and Buffy nodded her head, she knew the rest of that sentence '_Like I use to,_' she didn't need to go into their history with this demon right now.

"His name is Palpatine, or Darth Sidious, which ever you prefer." Buffy said before Giles could finish his though, she shook her head at all the thoughts swirling there. "He's a very bad man. He's got all the same power as we do-

"And more," Anakin put in and Buffy nodded her head solemnly.

"And he has no problems hurting people to get what he wants." Buffy told him as she tried to think of the demon in the body of a Sith, it would not be good. Almost impossible was more like it.

"So what do we do?" Padme asked and Buffy looked around at the kids again. They couldn't leave them, not right now, what were they going to do?

"I'll look after them." Giles said, almost as though he'd read her mind. "After all, they can't possibly be more trouble than you were as a teen." Buffy nodded her head and smiled lightly at the jab.

"We'll drop you off at the house on our way." Buffy agreed nodding her head as they all began to walk back over to the ship.

"We'll come back for the speeder later," Buffy said when Luke looked at it over his shoulder. "Though I don't know why _you_ care, you won't be flying it for a very long time."

-o-o-o-

"I don't think you understand," Buffy growled into the com as she paced in the ship's very small kitchen. "He looks like my son, but he's under someone else's control." She listened for a moment then nodded her head. "Right, it's him, but not. Yes Shamist, that's right. Incapacitate him, but don't hurt him." Buffy nodded her head and sighed nodding her head again. "Thank you," She told the Jedi Knight with a bit of relief on her face and in her voice. "We'll be there as soon as we can." She clicked off and slumped slightly in her seat, unaware of her audience, which just went to show how distracted she was.

"Buffy." She didn't turn at the name, so unassociated to it now, and Giles stepped into the room further. "Buffy," He said again and yet she still didn't move, her mind so preoccupied with thoughts of something, her son he was sure. "Elisa," He finally said, a little louder and she jumped a little, not enough that a normal person would have noticed, but, he knew her well, or did do, once upon a time.

"Giles, sorry," she said standing up and turning to look at him. "I was thinking," She told him with a shrug of her shoulders. "Once, when Alex was three or four, he fell out of the tree in our backyard." Giles nodded his head, not seeing where this was going, but knowing she had something on her mind. "He never hit the ground." She told him shaking her head and swallowing a sob. "He held himself, in the air, suspended above the ground, till Obi-Wan got to him. Obi-Wan plucked him out of the air and set him on the ground softly." She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again and turned to look out the window as the city passed in front of them in flashes of light and color.

"My son has so much power in him. So much of a need to prove himself, he so wants to live up to his father, to Anakin. Sometimes..." She trailed off and he could hear now that the tears had started to fall. "Sometimes I worry...what if he wants it too much? Could he be willing to...Obi-Wan has that in him too, that need to prove himself, to show everyone and himself that he's good enough. That the trust we put in him isn't misplaced, and once, a long time ago it almost destroyed him." She turned and looked at Giles. "I don't distrust my son...but sometimes...sometimes..." Giles walked over to her quickly and held his arms open for her. She fell into them and a soft sob escaped her. It was so comforting, so familiar, even after all this time and she couldn't hide her fears from him.

"What that monster said isn't true Buffy," he told her, knowing she didn't go by the name anymore, but he couldn't break years of habit. "You love your son, he knows it. I could see it in his eyes when he looks at you and Obi-Wan. You are what I always knew you could be, if given the chance: a wonderful mother."

"Right," Buffy said, nodding her head as she sniffled and pulled away. "Thank you," she told him, smiling, even though her eyes were a little puffy and red. "I needed that."

"It's only the truth," Giles assured her as she pulled out of his arms. "Alex will be ok, we'll get this all figured out, we always do." His voice was so sure; she couldn't help but feel a little more confident.

"I think we've landed," Giles said and Buffy nodded her head.

"Mom," Willow said walking into the room quietly. "We're home," She told her, her head bowed, not meeting her mom's eyes.

"Ok," Buffy said. She smiled slightly at Giles and he gave her a quick smile in return, nodded his head then turned and walked out the door.

"Willow," Buffy said walking over to her and then kneeling down in front of her. She reached out and took her chin in her hands and tilted her head up. "We all make mistakes, yeah? It does no good to dwell on them. The only thing we can do is learn from them and move on, ok?"

"But-

"No buts," Buffy said shaking her head. "We're upset, and I know you're smarter than what happened tonight. You all are. But that doesn't mean we love you any less, any of you. You're kids and kids make mistakes, believe me, I was a kid once, and I did it too. Learn, and move on. Dwelling will only cause you more harm."

"And Alex? What if-

"Alex will be fine," She told her knowing in that moment that it was true. "We'll find him, and then, you two will be grounded until you're too old to fly again." Willow smiled slightly at Buffy's words and she smiled back. "Don't give Giles any trouble while we're getting your brother, ok?"

"I promise," she said, a solemn look on her face. Buffy hugged her daughter, then stood back up.

"I'll see you when we get back," Buffy told her and Willow nodded her head then turned and walked out to meet the others.

Buffy watched her go then turned and walked back over to the chair she had been sitting in when Giles came in. She sat down and pulled her legs up to her chest. It was a hard lesson the kids had learned tonight, a lesson she herself learned once, a very long time ago. She hoped it didn't get forgotten, or lost, as it had with her.

She took a deep breath and decided to meditate on their way to the holding facility. Maybe she could see something else; get a better picture of what the demon was after, if there was something else going on here.

"Elisa, we've landed, and..." Buffy's head snapped up, she was out of the trance quickly. She wasn't quite sure how long she'd been out. She looked to the com on the wall at the sound of the voice and waited. "Well, there's good news, and bad."

-o-o-o-o-

Buffy paced back and forth in front of the small bed in the med center of the holding facility. She had refused to leave the bed side and so Obi-Wan and Anakin had volunteered to gather the information they needed. Padme sat on the edge of the bed, holding his hand in her own.

"You should sit," She said and Buffy shook her head then looked again at his soft, quiet face.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" She asked again for the hundredth time. He should have woken up by now, "What's taking so long?" She asked shaking her head slowly.

"Jeez mom...not...so loud," Buffy rushed to the side of the bed at Alex's voice and took his other hand in hers.

"Hey there kid of mine, how you feelin?" She asked and his eyes blinked open slowly.

"Tired, my head hurts. Did I bash it into something?" He asked and Buffy shook her head squeezing his hand.

"Honey, what's the last thing you remember?" She asked and he looked up at her and met her eyes and winced.

"Dinner," He said and then shook his head and winced again. "No...No, after dinner, we were in Leia's room, bored...we decided to..." He trailed off and went a little pale as everything came crashing down on him.

"Oh force, oh mom!" He sat up too fast and his head swam. He swayed a little but plowed on. "Is everyone ok? Willow, is Willow ok? Luke, Leia, Buffy, did anyone else-

"Calm down sweetie, everyone is fine, a little cut up, but fine." She forced him to lie back down in the bed gently. "Is that all you remember, the crash?"

"Yeah," He said nodding his head after a few seconds. "Yeah, that's all I remember." He looked up again and met her eyes. "What happened?" He asked reading the vibes coming off her and Padme as well. "Mom, what's going on?"

-o-o-o-o-

"That's him." Obi-Wan said pointing out Alex as he came onscreen. They were watching the security holo's from the holding facility. None of the guards remembered anything, one minute they were standing at the posts, and the next, they were being woken by someone else. They only had a few Jedi in the facility, there were not enough of them to spare as guards. Of course the guards here were specially trained and very good at what they did, so this was all coming as a bit of a surprise. "Look at that..." Obi-Wan's voice was full of shock.

"Just a sweep of the hand and they're out," Anakin said shaking his head. It was almost impossible; Alex was nowhere near that powerful yet. Something about the demon must be amplifying his powers somehow.

"No one even had a chance," Obi-Wan said worry and fear in his voice. "And now...

"No he's running around in a brand new body," Anakin said nodding his head, just as worried as Obi-Wan.

"Not just any body though," Obi-Wan said shaking his head as they watched Alex walk towards a holding cell along one hallway. Alex watched as a figure stepped up to the force field holding him in and tilted his head to the side; they seemed to be having some kind of a conversation. Alex reached out and pushed a few buttons on the console to the force field, and the force field dropped. They both stood there for what seemed like forever, then Alex wavered in his spot and collapsed to the ground bonelessly. A dark smoky mist seemed to escape him after a few seconds; it shot out towards the figure standing just in the shadows of his cell. After a few seconds the figure stepped out and over Alex's collapsed body, and moved down the hallway, eventually to his freedom.

"Palpatine," Anakin said glowering at the screen.

"Much more powerful than an eleven year old who's not quite a Padawan yet," Obi-Wan said sounding worried and angry at the same time.

"We'll have to tell Yoda," Anakin said and Obi-Wan nodded his head.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew," Obi-Wan said and Anakin nodded his head in agreement. They both looked up when the door to the guard station opened and Padme walked in.

"Alex is awake, he's fine." She said at Obi-Wan's worried look. "Elisa is getting everything ready so we can go."

"Ok," Anakin said nodding his head. "We'll be there in just a moment," Anakin told her and Padme nodded her head then ducked back out. "So, now what?"

"Now we find and capture Palpatine again," Obi-Wan told him and Anakin smiled wryly.

"Somehow, I think that's going to be a little harder this time around," Anakin said and Obi-Wan nodded his head.

"Indeed," He said looking thoughtful and more than a little worried.

A/N- Ok, so, yeah. There it is... the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it. I'm sorry it took so long to get out, but...again, life. :-) I can't promise a fast next chapter, but I will try my hardest to get one out soon. I hope you all like it, and don't forget R&R, it helps to know what you're thinking, really, it does.


	11. Demon Pt 4

Buffy 'Elisa' Kenobi- 41

_Buffy 'Elisa' Kenobi- 41_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi- 55_

_Willow Amidala Kenobi- 14 ½ _

_Obi-Wan Alexander 'Alex' Kenobi- 11 ½ _

_Anakin Skywalker- 39_

_Padme Skywalker - 45_

_Luke Skywalker- 15_

_Leia Skywalker- 15_

_Buffy Skywalker- 11_

**-o-Demons Pt. 4-o-**

"Do we have any idea where he's even going?" Obi-Wan asked as they walked into the bedroom they shared in their house. Buffy took a deep breath as she pulled her robe off.

"No," she told him, shaking her head, "unless you picked up on something I missed?" She turned around and looked at him but he shook his head. "That's what I thought." She sounded miserable as she pulled off her tunic and threw it onto the bed. She stood there staring at him for a moment, both of them in their under clothes, then she sank slowly to the floor.

Obi-Wan walked over to her and sat down slowly next to her, pulling her to him till she was almost in his lap. He rocked her slowly as she let out the tears of fear and frustration she had been holding back since Alex was 'body-napped.' She didn't cry for long, she never let it overwhelm her for long, and after a minute they were just sitting there in each other's arms.

"Now what?" she whispered softly as she thought about their children in their rooms and Giles, probably pacing in the spare bedroom.

"Now we wait," Obi-Wan told her, pulling away a little. "We can't go after him till we know where he is, or what he's after."

"Mom?" Buffy looked up as Willow walked through their bedroom door.

"Yes Wills?" Buffy said. Willow brightened slightly at the use of the nickname but didn't say anything about it.

"Senator Bail and his wife are here with Mara," she said. Buffy nodded her head, taking Obi-Wan's hand when he held it out to her and they helped each other up.

"We'll be out in just a moment," Buffy told Willow, smiling at her. Willow nodded her head and the door slid closed behind her as she walked out. Buffy took a deep breath and grabbed her tunic off the bed as Obi-Wan did the same.

"Are you ok?" Obi-Wan asked and Buffy nodded her head.

"This isn't going to be good news," she said, looking from him to their door. "I hate bad news." She shook her head and Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder.

-o-o-

"Bail, Breha, it's nice to see you," Obi-Wan said, smiling slightly at them as they walked out of their bedroom. Buffy could see her suspicions were correct though, something was wrong, Breha did not look herself.

"I wish it was under better circumstances," Bail said, putting his hand on Mara's shoulder. She looked up at him and he nodded his head at her. She took a deep breath and then looked at Buffy and Obi-Wan.

"Has Palpatine escaped?" Bail asked after a few seconds of silence, Mara seemed to be a little tongue tied.

"How did you know?" Buffy asked as she looked from Bail to Mara and back again. "The council is keeping it quite for the moment." Buffy knew something like this would not stay under wraps for long, but she, and the council, would like to stave off the panic for as long as they could.

"I had a...vision?" Buffy knew it wasn't, but it sounded like a question. "I think...I mean, he's with my...he's with Juno," she told them and Buffy felt as though her head might pop off her shoulders. As if a demon possessed Palpy wasn't bad enough, now he was meeting up with Juno. A very dark Jedi who probably had serious revenge issues with the Kenobi's and Skywalker's, this just got better and better.

"Do you..." Buffy hated that her voice wasn't totally steady and she cleared her throat. "Do you know where they are?" she asked again, her voice firm now.

"Kind of," Mara told them, taking a deep breath.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Obi-Wan said and everyone nodded and headed to the living room.

"Buffy I-" Giles stepped out of his room and was a little surprised to see people he didn't know there. "Sorry, I didn't realize you had visitors."

"Giles, these are some old friends-"

"Careful how you throw that word around," Bail said, a small smile on his face now.

"What, 'friends?'" Buffy joked with him, feeling a little lighter than the moment before.

"No, 'old,'" Bail said and Buffy nodded her head, smiling now.

"Willow," Buffy said, turning to her daughter. "Would you go check on your brother for me?"

"Of course," Willow said, nodding her head. Buffy knew it would kill her not to know what was going on, but for now that was probably best.

"Anyway, this is Bail and his wife Breha," Buffy said, turning to the adults, "and their daughter Mara." Buffy turned to Giles and smiled. "This is Rupert Giles, but we all just call him Giles."

"_The_ Giles?" Bail asked and Obi-Wan snickered a little.

"Yeah, him," Buffy said, nodding her head.

"Good to meet you," Bail said smiling as he shook Giles' hand. "Though, weren't you trapped on Buffy's home planet?"

"Yeah...that's going to have to be a story for another time," Buffy said, sitting down across from Mara. "Mara, you want to tell me what you know?"

"Alright," Mara said, nodding her head. "Can I...I mean, it might be easier to show you." Buffy nodded and slipped from the couch so she was kneeling in front of Mara. Mara reached out and placed her hands on Buffy's temple and took a deep breath then both their eyes fluttered closed at the same moment.

-o-o-

Even though it was something she did now and then, Buffy would never get used to stepping into someone else's mind. She looked around as the memory formed around her; she seemed to be standing in a ship hangar of some kind. She could see two figures standing huddled together a little ways away. She stepped closer and their voices got louder.

'_And my daughter, what of her?' The women, for it was obviously a woman from her tone of voice, said with a hint of anger to her voice. You really couldn't tell on sight seeing as they were both wearing heavy cloaks. _

'_She has been trained,' the voice told her, sending chills down Buffy's spine. So, Juno and Palpy had met up or would sooner or later; it really shouldn't surprise her, but it did. She hadn't even thought of this possibility and that bothered her a little._

'_Turned into a Jedi lackey?' Juno ground out between her teeth. 'I'll help you, and in return you'll get me my daughter.'_

'_Of course,' his voice was sincere but Buffy recognized that tone, it was his politician tell-you-what-you-want-to-hear voice. _

'_So, what's the plan?' Juno asked and then everything around her faded till she was standing in whiteness. _

She pulled back out of Mara's mind and took a deep breath. That always left her feeling a little disoriented. She looked up at Mara and Mara met her eyes, and Buffy could see the fear in them. She reached out and took her hand and smiled.

"You are surrounded by friends and family here Mara, there is no need for fear. We will never, _never_ let anything happen to you," Buffy reassured her. Mara smiled a little and nodded slightly. "Do you know where they were?" Buffy asked as she stood up. "I didn't recognize it."

"I think so," Mara said, nodding her head as she folded her hands in her lap. "She...Juno took me there a few times. But..." She trailed off and looked down at her hands.

"What is it?" Buffy asked and Mara took a deep breath and looked down at her hands.

"I don't know why they'd go there, it...well it's not the same now as it was then." She shook her head and looked up and met Buffy's eyes again. Mara, while at the top of her class in just about everything still had a little trouble speaking up and voicing her opinions, something they blamed on Juno who wanted an obedient daughter.

"Where is it?" Buffy asked and Mara looked away a second before Buffy's door opened and Anakin, followed closely by his family, walked in.

"Tatooine," Mara said, looking at Anakin. Buffy followed her eyes and realized she was not looking at Anakin though, she was looking past him, at Luke.

"What about it?" Anakin asked as he walked into the room with everyone.

"That's where Palpy and Juno are," Buffy said as she stood up.

"Juno?" Padme asked, her tone shocked. Her eyes traveled over to Mara and she took a deep breath. "So, she's back then, is she?" Padme walked over, with Lil' Buffy following. "Well, you've nothing to worry about," she told Mara, smiling at her. Lil' Buffy threw herself at Mara and hugged her.

"Thank you," Mara said, looking up as her mother put her arm around her shoulder.

"Luke, take everyone into Alex's room please," Buffy said and Luke took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Yes Master," he said, walking over to Mara and Lil' Buffy with Leia. "Come on," he said, taking his younger sister's hand. Mara looked up at him and stood when Lil' Buffy let her go. Buffy knew she wasn't the only one to see the look that passed between the two teens. Buffy smiled to herself at the thought that it wouldn't be long before the two acted on these feelings. When the door to her son's room closed behind all the children she turned back to the adults in the room.

"I give it six months till they're dating..._maybe_ four years till they're married, maybe less." Buffy said and Obi-Wan snorted out a laugh and Bail nodded his head, a happy smile on his face.

"Oh Elisa don't say that, he's growing up fast enough," Padme said, sounding sad and amused.

"Well, at least Leia hasn't set her sights on anyone yet," Anakin said and all the women around him started laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, just..." Buffy laughed a little and shook her head. "It must be nice, the little fantasy world you live in."

"Come now Anakin, even I know who they're talking about," Obi-Wan said and Anakin shook his head.

"You're all crazy, she's only-"

"Fifteen," Padme cut him off, patting his knee. "Believe me when I say, she has her sights on someone."

"Who?" he asked and Buffy shook her head. She was only slightly afraid if she told him he might hunt poor Han down and torture him with threats of staying away from his daughter.

"I'm going to let you figure it out," Padme said still, shaking her head. "We have some planning to do, don't we?"

"Yes," Buffy said, sighing as she sobered up from the fun. "Anakin, you should call your mom, make sure she's aware of the danger."

"Right," Anakin agreed, the thought of his daughter's crush gone for the moment. "When should we leave?" he asked, looking around at everyone.

-o-o-o-

"I have a really bad feeling," Leia said, looking up from studying her hands. "We can't let them go alone to Tatooine."

"They'll never let us go," Willow said, shaking her head and sighing.

"Ok, no, you're right; our _parents_ wouldn't let us go," Luke said, looking at them. "But they can't keep us out of this, not as their Padawans. I mean, Dad was going off with Obi-Wan on missions just like this when he was younger than me. They would be keeping us from vital training."

"What about us though?" Alex said, looking from himself to Lil' Buffy.

"Yeah?" Lil' Buffy said, shaking her head.

"You are too young," Mara said ; Alex and Lil' Buffy both started protesting that. "You are, both of you are at least three years younger than the rest of us, four years younger than me," she told them, shaking her head. "They'll never let you go."

"That's not fair," Alex said and shaking _his_ head, his voice low.

"That's life," Leia told him, patting his knee.

"I'll keep you updated," Luke told him, smiling. "I promise."

"You don't even know if they'll let you go yet," Lil' Buffy said.

"They will," Willow said, nodding her head, now sure of it.

-o-o-o-

"No," Buffy said, shaking her head. "No, you're out of your mind," Buffy said, looking from Anakin to Willow to Luke and back again.

"But-" Anakin held up his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying, they have a point."

"So, you're ok with me taking Luke out there with us?" she demanded, looking to her Padawan who was scarcely hiding his smile.

"No happier about it than you are about me taking Willow, but-"

"There you go with that 'but' again," Buffy said. She snarled at Obi-Wan when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know he has a point!" Buffy shouted, pulling the words right out of Obi-Wan's mind. "It doesn't mean I like it." She looked over at Mara and Leia. Both of them (little sneaks, she didn't know _where_ they got that from) had contacted their masters and gotten permission to go on the mission with the Skywalker's and Kenobi's. Of course they had made it sound like the adults wanted them to go, but they had it, nonetheless.

"I don't like this," Padme said, looking at Buffy. "But..."

"Yeah, 'but,'" Buffy said, nodding her head. "As much as I want to say no, because, as your mother, I don't want you to go," Buffy looked to Willow and sighed, "but, I gave up that right when you became a Padawan. It's Anakin's call now." She looked over at Luke and took a deep breath. "Get packed, clothes, dry food and...Lightsaber." 'Though I hope to the force you don't need it,' Buffy thought as Luke's smile grew.

"Yes Master." He did a good job of keeping the glee out of his voice.

"Willow, you as well," Anakin said, looking at Willow. Both adults wore solemn looks while the two teens looked ready to burst with excitement.

"Yes master," Willow said, nodding her head.

"And as for you two," Buffy said turning to look at Leia and Mara. Buffy looked over her shoulder at Bail and his wife. They didn't look any happier than Buffy felt but they nodded, just barely noticeable, but there. "You see these four adults?" She pointed out herself, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme, "They are all your masters for the time being. You do what they say, when they say it, no questions asked. In fact, that last part goes for all of you." She looked at Luke and Willow and everyone nodded their heads quickly.

"Yes Master," they all said as one, still smiling.

"Well, go pack," Buffy told them and they all ran off in different directions.

"As for you two," Buffy smiled at the two youngest kids still there, pouting. "You'll be staying with Master Yoda for-"

"Ah mom"

"But Elisa"

Both kids said at the same time and Buffy shook her head, her face hard as she stared at them.

"No, she's right," Padme said and Lil' Buffy sighed. "The older kids have an...excuse. You, as of yet, do not."

"Buffy do you want me to stay here...with them?" Giles asked and Buffy turned to him, but only after a few seconds. It was still a little odd for her; she hadn't gone by that name in so long. She looked him over and a huge part of her wanted him to stay, to watch over the kids and stay safe with them, but she knew he couldn't, they would need him.

"No," she said, shaking her head slowly. "We need you."

"Ok," he said, nodding his head once. They locked eyes for a moment and then Buffy nodded once and turned to Bail.

"I promise to watch out for her as best I can, we all will," Buffy told them and Breha stood and looked down at Buffy. She was worried, it was a look Buffy knew well and wore often.

"We know you will," Breha told her, then reached out and embraced Buffy. Buffy hugged her back, holding on for a long moment.

"May the force be with you, all of you," Bail said, nodding to Buffy with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you." Buffy said, nodding her head.

-o-o-

Bail and Breha left to help Mara pack up everything she might need. They had a small home on Coruscant, just like Buffy and Obi-Wan did, away from their 'family' home. Lil' Buffy and Alex had 'locked' themselves in Alex's room. Buffy wasn't sure what they were doing, but she was sure it would drive poor Master Yoda crazy. Obi-Wan and Anakin were going over star maps from around Tatooine and city maps of the planet. They were trying to figure out the best way to approach the situation. Padme was doing what she did best, fast talking the still kind of new government of Tatooine, trying to figure out if Palpy or Juno had landed yet and where they might be.

"I don't know how to stop him," Buffy said to what used to be the empty living room. She turned slowly from the window and looked up at Giles. "It's been a really long time since I fought anything...demon like. I mean, Palpy was no fluffy puppy, but..." She trailed off and held her hands up then dropped them. "I need your help here Giles."

"I know," he said, nodding his head. "We'll figure this out."

"You know, it's amazing how much your perception of a situation can change over the years." Buffy turned and looked back over the city. Something had been festering in her mind since she first saw Giles again just a few short days ago.

"Yes, time does that to a memory." Giles agreed nodding his head.

"There's something I've always regretted that I never got to tell you, and I want to tell you now." Buffy told him and he nodded his head as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said, wondering if he'd know just what she was talking about. "I never meant to shut you out. Those last few days... it was just easier." He nodded but didn't say anything; he could see she wasn't finished.

"I'm not saying I agree with what you did," she smiled wryly at him and shrugged. "But I'm sorry I didn't see where it was coming from. Sorry that I didn't see how worried you were, how worried all of you were." She took one last breath and then walked over to him. "I love you Giles. You were always the best father a girl could have hoped for." She just stood there then, waiting to see what he would do or say.

"Thank you Buffy...You don't know...Thank you." He smiled and then nodded his head. "And, as a man who never had any children, I had the best daughter ever. I love you too." He reached out and pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around him.

She could still see the pain on his face when she closed the door in his face so long ago, when she told him she didn't need him anymore, but the pain of that memory had eased now and it felt good not to be weighted down with it any more.

"Does this mean we can call you Grandpa Giles?" Alex said and Buffy pulled away to look over Giles' shoulder. Alex and Lil' Buffy were standing there, both wearing huge grins on their faces.

"He certainly takes after you, doesn't he?" Giles asked, smirking at Buffy.

"He does for sure," Buffy said, nodding her head and looking over at her son and Lil' Buffy. "Which is why Master Yoda will be here in a few minutes to pick you up."

"You mean, we don't get to go to the Falcon with you?" The grin dropped from both their faces.

"No," Buffy said shaking her head. "You'll be saying your good-byes here." Buffy told them. Well aware that if she was in his shoes she would try to sneak onto the ship after they said their good-byes.

-o-o-

"Thanks again for doing this Han," Buffy said as she sat down next to him in the co-pilot's seat. He shrugged his shoulder and smiled over at her.

"Well, you know I can never say no to you," he told her and Buffy chuckled lightly.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," Buffy said and now Han chuckled and shook his head.

"I saw you a few days ago," he told her, referring to taking her to find Giles. "And I had dinner at the house just a few nights before that."

"Well, still..." Buffy leaned back and then looked sideways at him. "Any news?"

"Oh," he said as something occurred to him. "Yeah, actually." He nodded his head and Buffy sat up again, her interest perked.

"Well?" she said and he smirked.

"I got a co-pilot," he told her and she looked at her seat then at him, a little confused.

"Well I didn't bring him this time," he said and Buffy still looked confused. "You haven't met him, and I know how you are about new people and missions."

"I'm not paranoid," she said and he laughed.

"I didn't say you were," he said and Buffy nodded her head, looking suspicious. "But, since you bring it up-"

"Shut up Han," she said, feeling better now than she had when she sat down. There was always something calming (well, maybe calming wasn't the best word for it) about being around Han and she didn't know what it was. "So, a co-pilot huh, what's his name?"

"Chewbacca," Han said and Buffy nodded her head smiling.

"How'd you meet?" Buffy asked and saw Han's eyes shift down and away from her face. "Han, how did you meet?" He sighed, she was using her 'mom' voice, he hated that.

"I was...well, can't we just go with it's a long story and leave it at that?" he asked and Buffy just stared at him and he sighed again. "I rescued him off a slave ship bound for the outer rim. It was a while ago, a few months. He swore a life debt to me and I can't get him to stop following me around. Not that I don't like having him around. He's great, and he's good with the ship." He stopped talking and looked over at Buffy. She nodded her head and sighed.

"Well, going to skip right over 'what were you doing on a slave ship' for the moment. Is he a Wookiee?"

"Yeah," Han said, nodding his head and Buffy smiled a little.

"Well, you certainly can't do better in friends than that," Buffy told him, smiling. "Though you're right, you'll never get him to stop following you around. How did you manage to keep him from coming along today?"

"Oh it took some fast talking, let me tell you," Han said, relieved that she wasn't taking it too hard.

"So, a slave ship huh?" Buffy said and he rolled his eyes. "Tell me about this, what were you doing there, and is it something I should be looking into?"

-o-o-

"Thanks mom," Anakin said, smiling at the image of his mom on the screen. "We should be there shortly."

"Good," Shmi said, smiling at her son. "So, you're only bringing me two of my grandbabies this time?"

"Mom, they're here as Padawans, please try to...restrain yourself," Anakin said, only half meaning it. He knew it would be nearly impossible to keep his mother from fussing over the kids.

"Of course dear," she said patronizingly, nodding her head and smiling.

"You're sure you don't mind us staying-"

"Anakin, if you ask one more time..." She smiled at him again as she trailed off and Anakin smiled too, nodding his head.

"Ok," he said, laughing a little. "We'll be there soon. I love you mom."

"See you then Ani, I love you too," She clicked of and Anakin smiled then turned to Padme.

"Any news?" he asked as she walked into the room, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked as worried as he felt.

"No unauthorized landing," she told him but Anakin could read between the lines.

"That they know of," he said and she nodded her head, sighing.

"We'll just have to do a little digging then," Anakin told her as she walked over and sat down next to him. "Maybe they've come and gone already."

"I don't think they've been yet," Padme said and Anakin smiled at her.

"You going sensitive on me?" he asked and she laughed lightly.

"No," she shook her head and leaned into him. "Just instinct."

"Oh, is that all?" he joked lightly, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Everything will be ok love, trust in the force."

"I know," she said, nodding her head once.

-o-o-

Obi-Wan took a deep breath as he, and the kids, came out of a deep meditative state. He looked up before the doors opened and Giles walked in. Giles stopped at the door and the other four in the room slowly blinked their eyes open and took a deep breath. Obi-Wan gestured Giles in and stood up and Giles walked into the room.

"I was just helping them center," Obi-Wan explained as he walked over to meet Giles by the couch.

"Buffy was never any good at that," Giles said and Obi-Wan smiled. It was so odd, for all of them, to hear her called Buffy. But, something about it felt right and Obi-Wan was grateful that she could have this little piece of her old world here, though he was sorry Giles had to be stuck here too now.

"She's...gotten better," Obi-Wan told him, thinking back to her training. "Kind of." Giles laughed and nodded his head.

"She sent me back to tell you we'd be there in a few minutes. Han is just checking in with the hangar for landing," Giles said and Obi-Wan nodded his head. "She's worried about me, isn't she?"

"Elisa?" Obi-Wan asked, though he knew just what Giles was talking about.

"Yes," Giles said, removing his glasses to clean them. As of yet he was still in the clothes that he'd fallen through in; of course, he'd washed them. But he just couldn't get used to the idea of tights and a tunic; though he would have to eventually, he was sure.

"She's...concerned," Obi-Wan said and Giles rolled his eyes.

"I wish she wouldn't," he said and Obi-Wan laughed.

"She can't help it, it's in her nature." Obi-Wan stopped talking as something occurred to him. "Actually, she says she got it from you," he told Giles, smiling at him.

"Great, she would blame all the bad things on me," Giles looked up as the kids across the room stood and headed over.

"Han has an extra blaster," Willow said, they hadn't really been 'listening' but they weren't that far away from the two adults. "Mom would probably feel better if you had a weapon." Obi-Wan looked at his little girl and wondered when she'd grown up so much.

"Can you shoot a blaster?" Luke asked and Giles looked to Obi-Wan for an explanation.

"A gun?" he said and Giles nodded. "Like a gun, I think that's what Elisa called it. Only not with bullets." And again Obi-Wan was reminded of Buffy when she'd first come to this world. He remembered her description of bullets - 'little metal projectiles flying from the gun at high speeds' and it made him smile.

"Yes, I can use a blaster then," Giles said, nodding his head, smiling. Of course he was fairly sure he'd be better suited for a lightsaber, but that would have to be something they discussed later.

"I'll go talk to Han about it," Willow said and the other three teens nodded their heads.

"Why don't I go with you?" Giles asked as he stood.

"Ok," Willow said, taking his hand into hers so he wouldn't get lost, again.

-o-o-

"I thought I might find you in here," Buffy said, walking into the kitchen area of the Falcon. "We're about to land." Obi-Wan looked up from his untouched tea and smiled at her.

"Oh, yes." He looked down at his cup. "Tea."

"Right," Buffy said, nodding her head. "It's gone cold."

"I know," he said and she sat down across from him.

"The kids got Giles a blaster," she told him and he nodded his head. "You remember when you gave me my first blaster?"

"'Little metal projectiles flying from the gun at high speeds,'" he quoted her and Buffy laughed, nodding her head.

"How is it that you remember stuff like that?" she asked and wished she could make him feel better. Wished there was something she could do to comfort him. She knew he had to be just as worried, about all of this and the kids, as she was. She reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Just tell me everything will be ok," he said as an answer to her unspoken question. Buffy squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Everything will be ok," she told him, hoping, with all her heart, she wasn't lying to him.

A/N- Ok, So, now, on to the fighting! I hope you all liked this. I know not much happened yet, but just wait for it, it's coming. R&R! I love hearing from you!


	12. Demon Pt 5

Buffy 'Elisa' Kenobi- 41

_Buffy 'Elisa' Kenobi- 41_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi- 55_

_Willow Amidala Kenobi- 14 ½ _

_Obi-Wan Alexander 'Alex' Kenobi- 11 ½ _

_Anakin Skywalker- 39_

_Padme Skywalker - 45_

_Luke Skywalker- 15_

_Leia Skywalker- 15_

_Buffy Skywalker- 11_

**-o-Demons Pt. 5-o-**

"They said they would call with any news," Padme said as she slipped into the room with the adults. She sat down between Buffy and Anakin and took Anakin's hand. "They haven't had any word of someone trying to land without clearance."

"Of course, that's not to say they haven't landed," Buffy said and Padme nodded in agreement. "Palpy could easily 'sway' whoever he talked to into forgetting."

"Which only makes this all the harder," Obi-Wan said as he looked around him. They were all sitting in Shmi's living room, drinking tea and talking about their next move. Though, for the moment, they seemed to be at a bit of a stalemate.

"I hate just waiting for his move," Anakin said and everyone nodded again in agreement.

"How's your mom?" Buffy asked and Anakin shrugged lightly with a small smile on his face.

"Well, I don't think she likes being away from her home, but it's safest, for now." He ran his hands through his hair and looked around at the group. "If they somehow know we're here, if we just..." He trailed off and looked to the door to the room the kids were all sleeping in.

"If it's a trap it's better she and Cliegg aren't here," Buffy assured him, knowing why he didn't want to admit that possibility. Everyone looked up when Han walked into the room; he was holstering his blaster with a small smile on his face.

"No sign as of yet," he said and everyone nodded their heads.

"I'll take the next watch." Buffy's head shot up at Giles voice and she opened her mouth to argue.

'_Elisa, he needs to help,'_ she looked over at Obi-Wan and took a deep breath as he stared back at her. _'He can take care of himself; you've told me many times what a fighter he is.'_

'_I know,' _she agreed with some reluctance.

"Wake me when you're through, and I'll go next," she said instead of the protest she wanted to voice.

"Ok," Giles said, nodding his head as he rose. "See you all in the morning."

A round of 'good nights' went up as Giles walked up and out to the front door. Everyone sat for a long moment, wondering again what their next move should be. Buffy was the first to rise from her spot on the floor.

"We should get some sleep," she said and everyone began to stand. "We'll do a little digging in the morning."

-o-o-

Buffy shot out of bed in the middle of the night and looked around, her breath coming a little fast. There was no noise, nothing that might have woken her. She took a deep breath but remembered no bad dream that could have pulled her from a sound sleep. She looked at Obi-Wan next to her, but he was fast asleep as well. She took another deep breath to slow her breathing and closed her eyes and began to lie back down.

"Nooo!!" Buffy shot back up as the voice filled the entire house. Obi-Wan was up seconds later and they were both pulling on tunics as they rushed out of the room. Anakin and Padme along with Han came running out of their rooms too. Giles flew into the house at the noise and they all looked at one another.

"The kids," Buffy said and they all rushed into the kids' room. Everything looked fine, except that all the kids were gathered around a sobbing Mara.

"What happened?" Buffy asked as everyone crowded into the not so huge room.

"She just woke up screaming," Willow said, stepping back as Buffy stepped forward to sit next to Mara on the bed.

"Mara," Buffy said, gently reaching out to touch her arm. Mara flinched back and Buffy held her arm still. "Mara, it's just me."

"I won't do it!" she cried between her sobbing. "I won't, I won't!" She shook her head violently back and forth, her red hair flying about wildly.

"Mara, what's wrong?" Buffy asked, not liking the tone she was using now. "What happened?" After a few more seconds her sobbing quieted and Buffy squeezed her arm lightly.

"Master Kenobi?" she asked and Buffy was a little surprised by her formality.

"Yes Mara, it's me," she told her, nodding her head.

"I'm so sorry!" Mara cried, looking up to meet Buffy's eyes. "I knew it was wrong. I knew I couldn't trust her and I did it any way!" She lunged forward wrapping her arms around Buffy like a vice. "Now they'll throw me out of the order. I'm so sorry!"

"Mara, honey, you've gotta tell me what you're talking about," Buffy said, sharing a very worried glance with Obi-Wan then Padme. Mara took a shuddering breath as she sat back from Buffy, letting her go slowly. She looked up and met her eyes, but only for a second before her gaze dropped to her lap.

"You know the vision I showed you?" she asked, her voice low and filled with fear.

"Yes?" Buffy said, nodding her head, keeping her hand on Mara's arm.

"It wasn't the first I've ever had," Mara told her; her voice shook a little now. "I've...I've been having them since I was about nine," she said, finally bringing her eyes up to meet Buffy's again.

"Ok," Buffy said, trying to process this information. "And have they all been about Juno?" she asked after a second.

"Yes," Mara answered, nodding her head quickly. "At first...I didn't tell anyone. I thought..." Again she looked down at her hands, but Buffy had caught sight of shame in her eyes before she looked away. "I thought, if the council knew of the connection, however small, they might..."

"Remove you from the order?" Obi-Wan said, softly taking a step towards the bed.

"Yes," she said, her voice breaking as she started to sob again.

"You said 'at first' Mara, what happened? Who did you tell?" Buffy asked, keeping her voice low and level, even as the anxiety began to build in her chest. Buffy could feel all the eyes on them and wished she could be alone with Mara, make this easier on her, but now was not the time for comfort.

"After I got taken on as a Padawan...I had a bad...vision. She made me tell her when I woke up screaming. I..." Now she shook her head from side to side again, crying harder.

"What is it Mara, you can tell us," Buffy said, but Mara just continued to shake her head.

"You won't believe me," she sobbed.

"Mara," Mara's head shot up at Luke's voice. Buffy felt so bad for her in that moment. There was so much pain and hope mixed in her red rimmed, puffy eyes. Buffy moved slightly and released Mara's arm as her Padawan moved to the side of the bed. "You know you're safe here. You can tell them," he looked over his shoulder at the adults. "No one here is going to doubt you." He reached out and took her hand and squeezed it. Buffy watched as their eyes locked and something transpired between them.

"I don't trust her," she finally said after staring at Luke for a good minute. "But who am I to judge? A Padawan? What do I know?"

"Don't trust who Mara? Juno?" Buffy asked and Mara shook her head once.

"No, not her," she told them, taking a deep breath. "Sian Jeisel, my Master." Mara's eyes went from Luke's to Buffy's. "I don't trust her, and haven't...not since..."

"Since?" Anakin urged her on.

"Since she came back from her mission to Ruul," she told them and Buffy noticed her hand had begun to shake slightly in Luke's and wondered if Mara noticed. Buffy said the named a few times in her head, turning it over and over again in her mind. Why did it sound so familiar?

"Didn't she come up against Asajj Ventress on that mission?" Obi-Wan asked and Mara looked over to him.

"Yes," she said, nodding her head. "In her report it said she had to take down Master Rhad Tarn because he'd fallen to the dark side, but..."

"You don't think that's true?" Buffy asked and Mara nodded her head. "Why?" Mara shifted and looked over at Luke. "I'm not doubting you Mara, but I need to know why you feel this way."

"She was pleased," she said sighing, and Buffy could feel her doubt, even in herself. "Pleased when she found out about my dreams...or visions, whatever they are. She tried to hide it, but she was pleased. And she didn't want me to tell anyone else about it. I so badly wanted to..." She shook her head and met Buffy's eyes again. "I wanted to tell you," she said finally. "And when the visions turned from just snippets and blurry images to full life conversations she encouraged me to talk to Juno. I think she was helping Juno...somehow." Buffy nodded her head as she listened to Mara talk. She felt no deceit coming from Mara; she truly believed Master Jeisel had been turned.

"For a while now I've been letting her and Juno think they've got me...considering." Mara said after a long silence. "But now...Juno...she wants me to lead you into a trap."

"Are they here?" Padme asked in concern.

"They landed a little while ago," she told them, nodding. "But I didn't know till just now, I swear."

"Mara, no one here thinks you did anything to hurt us," Obi-Wan told her, looking her in the eyes. "Ok?"

"Alright," Mara said, nodding her head slowly. "What...what do we do now?"

"Now, we come up with a plan," Buffy said, taking a deep breath.

-o-o-

As plans went it wasn't very complex. Mostly it boiled down to 'find Palpy and Juno and stop them from unleashing whatever insidious plan they had.' It took them the rest of the night and into the morning just to find out that Palpy and Juno landed separately and were probably meeting somewhere. They had no idea how to figure out where the meet was, or who else might be with them. Buffy knew that Palpy wouldn't be stupid enough to meet with Juno alone, super demon power or no. Suddenly she wondered who was in charge of the body.

"Giles?" she asked, looking up from a map of the outlands on Tatooine.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling at her and she had a bit of a flash back moment. Suddenly it felt as though they were back in the library and any moment Cordelia was going to come slamming through the doors complaining about something. She blinked and the library was gone again, leaving them sitting at Shmi's kitchen table, maps spread out in front of them. "Buffy?"

"Sorry," she said, smiling a little. She smirked when Willow and Mara looked up from their maps at the other table to listen "Just...got lost there for a second."

"Right," he said, smirking at her as he nodded his head. "You had a question?"

"Right," she said, nodding her head. "Who do you think is in charge?" He looked a little confused and Buffy smiled. "Palpy or the Eyghon demon?"

"Oh, right," Giles said, nodding in understanding. "Well, the demon is not going to give over control easily. And since all Palpatine's knowledge and skills are accessible to the demon, I'd say demon."

"Will it eventually deteriorate like it did with the dead body of your friend?" she asked and laughed at the look on Willow's face.

"No, I don't think so," Giles said, shaking his head as he leaned back in his chair. "That happened because the body could no longer contain the power of the demon but-"

"Palpy's body is used to a lot of power," Buffy finished and Giles nodded his head.

"Plus, when the body is not fighting hard for control, the demon doesn't have to use as much power, and thus the body stays intact for a long while," Giles added and Buffy nodded her head.

"And it wouldn't surprise me if the demon made some kind of a deal with Palpy," Buffy added and Giles nodded his head too. Buffy went back to her map, as did Giles and the girls shared a look before going back to their maps as well.

"I found it!" Mara called out a short while later. "This is it; this is where they're meeting," she said, pointing at a spot. Buffy was a little surprised, no one was supposed to 'find it' they were just looking for potential spots.

"How?" Buffy asked as she and Giles got up and moved in behind her.

"I don't..." She trailed off, her excitement dying down a bit. "I just...do?" she said, looking at the spot on the map. "I can see them there...in my mind. I see them there." Buffy nodded her head and looked over Mara's head and shared a concerned look with Giles.

-o-o-

"Mara is sure this is the spot," Buffy said, pointing out the spot to everyone around the table. "I don't doubt her; in fact I'm sure she's right." Buffy looked around the table at all the adults but it was Luke who spoke up first.

"You think it's a trap Master?" he asked, looking at her. She held his eyes for a moment, proud of him for seeing it too.

"Yes, I do," she told him, nodding once. "A memory planted somehow in Mara's mind during one of her visions," Buffy said and Mara sighed and hung her head. "This is in no way your fault Mara," Buffy told her, reaching over to touch her arm. Mara looked up and met Buffy's eyes and held them for a moment.

"I'm sorry Master Kenobi," she told her, finally nodding her head. "I think I'm just...feeling sorry for myself. And that's not going to get me anywhere. Sorry," she said again and Buffy smiled at her then nodded her head.

"I don't suppose you know how many of them there are?" Buffy asked Mara, only half joking. Mara smiled and shook her head.

"No, sorry," she said again and Buffy nodded.

"Ah well, it's not like we've never gone into a fight blind," she said, shrugging her shoulders. Though, this was the first time she was taking the kids. The idea of that made her want to cringe, but she just kept on smiling.

"These hills here would work for sneaking up on them," Han said, pointing out the few hills that surrounded the area Mara had circled in red.

"I think a real sneak attack is out of the question," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "No matter what, they know we're coming."

"That's true," Anakin said, nodding his head. "But they don't know we've figured it out. They don't know we know they know."

"And anyone else suddenly just get a headache?" Buffy asked, raising her hand a little. Padme and Obi-Wan raised their hands too while the teens just rolled their eyes.

"That makes sense, Dad...I mean Master Skywalker," Luke said, nodding his head. Anakin smirked at Luke's slip up but nodded his head for Luke to continue. "If we play it right, and let them think they've surprised us, we'll have the upper hand the whole time."

-o-o-

"Everyone keep your eyes open," Buffy said as they all got out of the two landspeeders. "Be mindful of what's going on," she said, looking back at Luke. She knew just how dangerous this situation was, but she wasn't going to do him any good if she didn't also use this as a bit of a teaching tool as well.

"Deep breath, Willow," Anakin said, looking down at a very nervous Willow. "Master Kenobi is correct. Be mindful of your surroundings."

"Yes Master," Willow said, nodding her head. Giles looked between the two adults and wondered just how much was it killing Buffy and Anakin, to not be protecting their children themselves?

"We've got movement to the west," Giles said, just loud enough for Buffy to hear him. She looked back to him and nodded her head. They were walking into a trap, Buffy hated doing that, especially when she _knew_ it was a trap. Though it was a little more embarrassing when she _didn't_ know it was a trap.

"On our right," Anakin said and Buffy looked to her right. She was only picking up on five other force signatures, so if there were more than five, they weren't Sith, or dark Jedi.

"There's two out in front too," Leia whispered as they all kept walking like they hadn't noticed anything yet.

"They're surrounding us," Padme said and Buffy nodded her agreement. She wasn't overly worried, yet.

"Two more to the east," Obi-Wan said.

"That makes six so far," Mara said and everyone nodded their heads. Buffy looked around the group of nine, her family. She sent a silent prayer up to the force and who ever else might be listening 'Please keep them all safe, and alive,' she whispered in her mind.

"Why aren't they making a move yet?" Han asked and Buffy could see he was itching for a fight, his hand resting on his blaster. That was so like him, he would have gotten along so well with Faith.

"Lulling us into a false security," Leia answered back, a small smirk on her face. Buffy wondered if anyone else heard the sarcasm in her tone, something she surely got from Anakin.

"Thanks Princess," Han drawled, rolling his eyes at her, his new nickname for her, he loved it and Leia wanted to wring his neck every time he said it. She glared back for a moment then her lightsaber flashed on and she was blocking a blaster hit.

"That enough of a 'move' for you?" she hollered as blaster fire began to rain down on them. Buffy looked around and found that everyone who couldn't block had a Jedi shield. Leia had placed herself in front of Han; keeping out of his way so he could fire back as had Willow with Padme and Anakin with Giles. It was amazing how no one had talked this over; she, and none of them, had really thought about that problem, but they solved it without any words at all.

It was too easy and Buffy knew this was only the first wave. She blocked blast after blast till she was almost bored with it. She held back the snicker when all the firing from above ceased and the bounty hunters disappeared from the hill tops. She hated big entrances, and Palpy was most definitely a 'big entrance' kind of demon.

"Well now," a most unpleasant voice said and Buffy watched as the three blaster welding people in their group volleyed a stream of fire at him. Of course none of it hit him, or his entourage behind him. Of the five, Buffy recognized three of them. They all had a lightsaber at their side and a force signature, 'so dark Jedi then' Buffy decided, nodding her head.

"Fancy meeting you here," Buffy said, lowering her lightsaber a little. "Come for a tan did you?" He just glared at her and Buffy snickered.

"As you can see you are greatly outnumbered," Juno said, stepping forward. Buffy could see her eyes seeking out and finding Mara among the group. "Mara sweetie, nice to see you again." Mara just glared at her and took a step forward, but stopped when Luke laid a hand on her arm. "No hug for your mom?" Juno asked and Mara just glared at her.

"Yeah sure," Mara finally said after a moment. "When I get home to Alderaan, I'll give her one." Juno glared at her and raised her lightsaber slightly. Palpatine blocked another few shots and Buffy turned and rolled her eyes at Han.

"Enough," Palpatine said, shaking his head and holding up his hand. Suddenly Buffy felt as though they were all in a scene from West Side Story, only in space. She smiled when she realized the reference would be lost on anyone but Giles. "You cannot believe you can leave here alive?" he asked and Buffy could see the demon, it was beginning to manifest in and around Palpatine's eyes.

'_Killing him is the only way.'_ Buffy looked sideways with her eyes at Obi-Wan but realized the voice wasn't coming from him. She almost laughed out loud when she realized who it was. _'One of us needs to get close enough to take off his head.'_ Buffy nodded her head once, and then glanced a little farther back at Giles.

'_Right,"_ Buffy sent back. _'So, you still all tuned in, huh? Willow never turned this off?'_

'_No,'_ he said and Buffy could hear the smirk in his voice in her head. It was a little weird to have any one but Obi-Wan in her head; every once and a while there was Anakin, and she was working on it with Luke, though he was slow at picking it up. '_Any sign of the bounty hunters?'_

"Yes, in fact I know we will," Buffy said, glaring at Palpatine. _'No, they quite literally, disappeared.'_

'_The tractor beam technology?'_ Obi-Wan asked and Buffy rolled her eyes. There was a time Buffy could remember, once a very long time ago, when the only voice in her head was hers.

'_Must be,'_ she said, tuning the voice so it only went to those she wanted it to.

"A little arrogant, don't you think?" Palpatine asked and Buffy shrugged her shoulders, still smiling.

'_Be on the look out for it then. We don't want any surprises,'_ Buffy sent out and got a loud affirmative from everyone who could talk without talking.

"No," Buffy said, shaking her head. "We're just that good," she told him, wondering just what he was planning. She didn't have to wait long to find out. It seemed like she blinked and he was gone.

"Han!" Buffy screamed a second before Palpatine popped back into life behind him. But it was too late, Buffy watched in horror as the tip of a red lightsaber stuck out from Han's chest. "No!" she screamed as she watched a laughing Palpatine pull the blade from the middle of Han's chest. Everything seemed to slow around her as Han stood there, eyes locked with Buffy. She watched as his blaster slipped from his fingers and hit the ground with a thud. He blinked once and his hand came up to cover the wound then he stepped forward, and collapsed to his knees before he fell face first, into the sand.

"Elisa!" Buffy turned and blocked as a lightsaber came down on her. It was pure instinct as she fought, trying to make her way to Han. It didn't take her long to dispatch the dark Jedi she was fighting. She turned to make her way to Han and came face to face with Juno. She again brought up her lightsaber to block a swipe from Juno's red lightsaber.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" Juno mocked as they fought. Buffy tried to keep her head in the fight, deep down she knew there was nothing she could do for Han, not now. "You took my child from me, it's only right."

"You." Buffy said, swinging down and nicking Juno's shoulder. "Are. Such. A. Typical. Bad guy." She punctuated each word with a hard blow from the lightsaber. She could hear the fighting going on around her and wished she knew how everyone else was doing.

-o-

Padme watched in horror as Han fell to the ground, a cloud of dust going up around her. Voices cried out from all around her, but the one she heard the loudest came from her daughter. Padme shot at the bounty hunters that had reappeared out of nowhere. She made her way towards Leia, who had given up trying to block the blasts in order to get to Han's lifeless body. She shot and hit two bounty hunters on the hill then made it to Han at the same time as Leia.

"I can do this Mom," Leia said, looking up at her mom. Padme knew what it could do to a healer to bring someone back when they were so close to the brink. But she also knew Leia would never forgive herself if she didn't try. Padme nodded her head and gently Leia rolled Han over onto his back.

"Please be careful," Padme said before she turned back to firing at any one who dared take a shot at Leia.

-o-

Mara hardly had a chance to be shocked by Han's fall because almost at once she was being attacked. And it wasn't just a faceless nameless dark Jedi either. Mara, though a very good Padawan, wasn't as good as her Master.

"You still haven't taken everything I've taught you to heart," Sian Jeisel sneered as Mara fought with her. Mara was holding her off, but only just.

"Anger," Mara sneered right back. "Is only a gateway to the dark side," she told her, glaring at her. "I've no desire to join your path, or Juno's."

"Uh-uh-uh," Sian said, shaking her head, pulling another lightsaber from her robes and blocking as Luke struck from behind her. "Nice try," she told him, her tone sarcastic. "You don't sneak up on a Jedi, or at least..." She sneered at them again as she fought them both. "Not a good one."

"Well then," Luke said as he blocked and Mara attacked. "You can see why I might think it would be easy with you."

"Oh...funny," Sian told him snidely. "You must get that from your Master."

-o-

"How you doing over there Willow?" Giles called as he shot at a bounty hunter, his back to Willow's back. She was fighting with the last dark Jedi, someone she was almost sure she recognized, but didn't know from where. She traded blows with the, as of yet, unnamed dark Jedi. She kind of recognized the fighting style of the young man. As she fought she decided he couldn't be much older than her. And finally it hit her, just where she knew him from. The knowledge made her pause for the briefest of moments and he took advantage, slicing into her leg. The pain was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, but, it seemed to pass quickly. She stumbled back a step and hit Giles.

"Doin' fine Giles," she called back, keeping the pain in the very back of her mind. "Aim's still just a little off there, isn't it Martyne?" He seemed a little taken aback at being recognized. "I'll admit though," Willow said, slamming her lightsaber down, crashing with his. "The tattoos threw me a little."

"I don't go by that name any longer." Martyne told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well then." It almost felt like she was sparring back at the Temple. Even though she had not seen him in over six years, and he had changed a lot in that time, it was easy to get back into their old rhythm. "What do I call you now?"

"I go by Sathin," he told her, fighting a little harder now. It had been six years ago that he had disappeared from the Temple grounds, without a trace. His Master at the time had been devastated and had not taken on a new Padawan, not until Mara.

"Sian kidnapped you?" she asked and he swung down low and growled at her.

"Master Sian showed me the light," he told her and Willow laughed.

"Right, the light, what was I thinking?" she asked as she fought harder to match him. "I really don't want to hurt you Martyne," she said then took a swipe at his arm, nicking his shoulder. "But I will not let you destroy any more life here."

"Well then," he sneered back at her. "We shall see, which path is the correct path."

-o-

Obi-Wan and Anakin fought hard, and without words. Neither spoke nor did Palpatine as they traded blows. It was all a blur of blue and red lights, clashing off one another. Of course though there were no words being spoken, much was being said.

'_We could be at this for hours,'_ Anakin told Obi-Wan and they both jumped and flipped over Palpatine at the same moment. He blocked them both easily as they came at him from the other side.

'_I have an idea,'_ Obi-Wan told him. It was simple, but really, sometimes, simple was the very best plan. They both wished they could see and hear better what was happening with everyone else. But to take your eyes off Palpatine, even for a second, was death in an instant. Again they jumped over Palpatine, blocking his blows from the air as they went and again he blocked them easily as they attacked from the other side.

-o-

"Looks like your precious little Padawan is out of the game I'm afraid." Buffy so badly wanted to know what was going on, but she dared not rise to the bait. "And your daughter is sorely lacking in...well, everything really. Who are you letting teach her?" Juno mocked as Buffy traded blows with her. One strike after another, a blur of pink and red, both fighting as hard as the other. Buffy could feel in the force that, whatever had happened to Luke, he was fine. As was everyone else that she could feel. She took a deep breath but did not let the crushing pain of losing Han affect her; there would be time enough for that later.

"You know, all your talking isn't going to cover for your lack of fighting skill," Buffy taunted her seconds before she caught her in the leg. Juno swore at her in a language Buffy did not recognize, but Buffy could tell it was not nice. And again, just like that, she was gone. "I hate it when they do that," she growled as she took a deep breath and tried to figure out where Juno was going to pop back.

_'Behind you.'_ Buffy wasn't sure who the voice belonged to in all the chaos but she turned just in time to block Juno's attack. "In the back Juno?" Buffy mocked as she blocked again then attacked. "I haven't made you angry, have I?" she asked, smirking at her. It didn't take Buffy long to realize the noise level around her was dropping, she could only hope that was a good sign.

-o-

"I think he's breathing," Leia said, looking up at her mom. "He's got..." Her eyes fluttered a little. "He's got a pulse." She swayed where she was sitting on her knees. "I did...it...mom," she said before she passed out, falling down across Han's chest.

-o-

Mara screamed out as Luke's body went flying across the desert, slamming into the side of a hill and landing in a heap in the sand. Mara turned back and began to attack anew. Sian just laughed as she blocked every move Mara made.

"You feel that?" Sian asked as Mara pushed forward, making Sian move back with each blow. "That's anger, that's gut wrenching black as coal, anger." Mara listened as Sian talked and finally understood what she was trying to do to her. "That's what you're going to need to beat me," Sian told her and suddenly Mara stopped and jumped back and away.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I don't." Sian was confused then she felt a blinding pain as something struck her from behind. It only took a second, and she was out cold, lying in the sand. Luke was standing there, his broken lightsaber in his one hand, the tip slightly bloody from whacking it into Sian's head.

"Told you I could sneak up on you," he told her, falling to his knees while Mara rushed over to him. She noticed the firing from the hills had stopped and wondered if Giles and Padme had gotten all the bounty hunters.

"You ok?" she asked and he laughed, feeling a little woozy.

"I always did say I wanted to be just like Master Kenobi," he told her as spots filled his vision and he held out the stump that used to have his hand on it.

"Don't you think this is taking it a bit far?" Mara asked, shaking her head. He only got half a nod in before he fell over in a heap, his head landing in her lap.

-o-

Willow looked down at the unconscious body of Martyne and shook her head. She hated that Sian had turned her once upon a time friend into this mess. She looked up at Giles and smiled wanly at him. He smiled back and put his hand on her shoulder. "I almost had him you know," she said and Giles nodded his head. "You didn't have to shoot him," she added and in the moment he was so strongly reminded of Buffy he laughed.

-o-

'_This time?'_ Anakin asked as they fought steadily with Palpatine. They had jumped over him over and over; the demon and the man never tired, but that was to be expected.

'_Yes,'_ Obi-Wan told him as he blocked a blow. _'On three,'_

'_One,'_

'_Two,'_

'_Three'_ they both thought at the same time, as Anakin jumped, leaving Obi-Wan behind this time. It was only a second that Palpatine was confused, but it was just enough time. Obi-Wan sliced out and through skin and bone with a sizzling sound. Palpatine's body crumpled to the ground and his head rolled a little before coming to a stop.

-o-

"Well," Juno said, shaking her head as she felt Palpatine die. "It was good while it lasted," she said, smirking at Buffy. "I'll be seeing _you_," she said and Buffy cried out in frustration when Juno disappeared from sight. She didn't think she was coming back this time. Buffy looked around and could see that everyone had come out of this for the better. Well... she hung her head and took a deep breath, holding back the tears.

"Mom!" She looked up as Willow came running at her, a huge smile on her face, with Giles just a ways behind her. "Look!" Willow called half way to her, pointing behind Buffy. Buffy turned and the sight took her breath away. Han was sitting up next to Padme, his head in his hand. Willow reached Buffy just as Buffy took off running.

"Han!" she cried when she was closer. He looked up and tried to smile, but it came off as a bit of a grimace. "Oh thank the force!" Buffy said when she dropped to her knees in front of him, reaching out and checking him over. "How?" she asked, looking to Padme. It was then that she noticed Leia lying in her arms, a soft smile on her face. Buffy could see she was breathing and so she looked back at Padme.

"Leia saved my life," Han said, looking too at Leia. Buffy reached out and touched the girl's arm.

"It seems then, I own both my sons to you," she whispered softly to the unconscious girl in her mom's arms. "I'm forever grateful."

"Me too," Willow said, sitting down next to Han. "Life would be so dull without you," she said, smiling up at Han. Buffy could feel Obi-Wan and Anakin as they approached the group.

"Thanks short stuff," Han said, ruffling Willow's hair a bit.

"Luke," Buffy said, turning before anyone else saw him and Mara coming. "What happened?"

"She got the upper hand?" Luke joked poorly, swallowing hard. Buffy shook her head as she stood and moved over to Luke. It was bad; his whole hand was cut off from the wrist up, almost exactly like her.

"How you doin' Solo?" Luke asked and Han smiled up at him.

"Better than you it would seem," Han told him and Luke rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't even hurt any more," Luke told Padme as tears filled her eyes. "I'm ok mom, really." Padme nodded her head; she knew it could have been a lot worse.

"I know," Padme said, nodding her head.

"I think you take wanting to be just like Elisa a little far, don't you?" Anakin asked, looking down at his son.

"That's what I said," Mara said, smiling at Anakin, sharing in the joke.

"Are we all safe for travel, do you think?" Buffy asked, looking at Padme. Padme nodded her head and Anakin moved over and scooped Leia out of her arms.

"I think we're all ready," Padme said, standing up; she stayed right next to Anakin as he carried their daughter. Obi-Wan helped Han to his feet, and Han leaned on him a bit.

"Not even going to have a scar," Han said and Buffy wasn't all that shocked at the regret in his voice. The three teens walked ahead of the group, telling each other about their separate battles.

"We'll bring the landspeeder around for those two," Obi-Wan said, pointing out the two different unconscious bodies lying out in the sand. "And we should call the council; they'll want...his body," Obi-Wan said and Buffy nodded her head as he walked towards the speeders with Han.

"Juno is still out there," Buffy said to Giles when they started walking. "I really don't like that."

"Let's just chalk this up to a victory, shall we?" Giles asked and Buffy nodded her head, sighing.

"Alright," she told him, leaning on his shoulder when he put his arm around her shoulders. "I wonder what Alex is up to?" she said and Giles smirked; knowing her, and therefore her son, he was sure he was up to no good.

A/N- Ha! Within the week! That has got to be a record for me and updating, yeah? I hope you all like the fighting and understand that each person's own little fight is all happening at the same time. :-) So, reviews are great, fantastic in fact, so, go...Review!


End file.
